After Anubis
by Imagine518
Summary: In 2016 all the students are reunited and are now friends again! Here we deal with Patricia's surrogacy, Nina and Jerome's relationship, Fabian's suffering, and...Victor? That must be a typo.
1. The one where Sibuna meets again

Okay, so I originally made this on the HOA fanfic wiki, but no one was reading it. So here is my story!

The one where Sibuna meets again Episode: 1

Amber and Alfie walked into Carl's Cafe holding hands and smiling. Now 20, the two had been dating for two years. The couple sat down on the couch.

Alfie: "Amber, can I ask you something?"

Amber: "Yeah?"

The door opened. A girl about their age walked in soaking wet

Girl: "Last time I leave my umbrella at home."

Amber: "Nina?"

Nina: "Amber?"

The two girls squealed

Both: "Hi! How are you? I'm great! I love your hair! Thank you!"

Alfie: "I'm liver worst."

Nina: "Come here you!"

Alfie and Nina hugged. Nina sat down and the three caught up

Amber: "I'm a model now."

Nina: "Oh my gosh! Yeah, I love those makeup commercials you do!"

Amber: "Which product is that?"

Nina: "Spread it on."

Amber: "I don't work for them."

Nina: "Oh thank God! My cousin Iris and I make fun of them all the time."

Alfie: "I have no job."

Nina: "Oh, don't worry, you'll find one soon I promise."

The door opened again and Eddie walked in

Eddie: "Hi."

Nina: "Eddie!"

Eddie: "Eh."

Alfie: "Are you okay?"

Eddie: "I just got dumped, and no one wants me for a job. I'm fine."

Amber: "Seriously?"

Alfie: "Lets go find out who dumped you!"

At 16th north third floor apartment 18...

Amber rang the doorbell. The door opened

Patricia: "Hey guys!"

Nina: "Patricia?"

Eddie looked down at the floor

Patricia: "Um...hi."

Alfie: "Why did you break up with Eddie?"

Patricia: "Um, well..."

Patricia's roommate came in eating a banana

Joy: "What's going on?"

Nina: "She broke up with Eddie."

Joy: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Patricia: "I wasn't ready."

The three walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch. There was silence for awhile. Finally Joy said something

Joy: "You know, I got your mail today."

Eddie: "Oh."

Eddie explained how he lives across the hall

Alfie: "Cool."

Nina: "Who is your boyfriend?"

Patricia: "Well, he lives across the street."

Amber: "Lets stop wasting time, lets go!"

At 17th north fourth floor, apartment 21...

Amber knocked on the door and found Jerome

Jerome: "Hey sweetie!"

Patricia: "Hey."

The two kissed

Eddie: "Jeez! I'm right here."

Mick: "I think they're good together."

Eddie stared at Mick

Eddie: "Why are you my roommate?"

Nina: "How did you and Patricia start dating?"

Jerome: "We kissed at our graduation party."

Alfie: "Lucky! We don't graduate for another week."

Eddie: "And I witnessed everything."

Patricia: "And I am so sorry you're such a big baby."

Amber: "HEY! HEY! No fighting."

The door to apartment 20 opened

Mara: "Thanks, the fighting between these two are really irritating."

All: "Mara!"

Mara: "Hi!"

Everyone hugged and smiled. As soon as they were gone there was a struggling noise upstairs. Finally the man stopped and passed out on the floor

Joy: "Fabian!"

Fabian: "Hi. Help."

Everyone grabbed his bags and set it on the ground. Nina and Fabian kissed each other and caught up

Fabian: "Wow. All that in one day?"

Joy: "Exciting, huh?"

Everyone hugged.

Mara: "Hey, there's this great place called Carl's cafe. Do you want to go?"

Alfie: "How do you think Amber and I met Nina?"

They all laughed and went to the cafe

At Carl's cafe...

Everyone was sitting around the table playing cards

Patricia: "King and a queen, look at it and cry."

Jerome: "You don't know how to play this, do you?"

Patricia: "Not at all."

Joy: "I have a five and two. Is that worth anything?"

Amber: "I don't think so."

Nina: "When do we win money?"

Everybody gave Nina a weird look

Nina: "What? I just started at the hospital."

Mara: "Give it a 24!"

Mick: "24 what?"

Mara rolled her eyes

Fabian: "Thanks for letting me stay at your apartment."

Eddie: "Dude come on, you're our friend. Why wouldn't we?"

The mailman came in and yelled

Mailman: "Nina Martin?"

Nina: "Yes?"

Mailman: "Here's a letter from your grandmother. I tried to find your apartment, but I couldn't slip it through the slot, it was jammed with other letters."

Nina: "Um...thanks."

The mailman left and Nina looked at the lable

Nina: "It's from gran."

Patricia: "She's still alive?"

Nina: "90 and working it!"

Fabian: "So she was 86 when she visited the school?"

Alfie: "I was still doing the math!"

Nina opened the large yellow envelope

_Nina, I have been keeping this from you for years. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Nina, I'm 90 crying out loud and I won't be around any longer. So I decided to show this to you before it was too late._

_I hope you still love me-_

_Gran_

Eddie: "What is it?"

Nina: "My birth certificate."

_Name: Nina Louise Martin_

_Born: July 7 1995_

_Time: 7:00 AM_

_Where: St. Vincent's hospital, New york_

_Parents: Eric Sweet, Liza Martin_

Alfie: "Sweetie's your father?"

Nina: "Wait, isn't he _your _dad?"

Eddie: "Yeah...wait, Liza Martin...Martin. That's my mother's maiden name!"

Nina: "I was born at this hospital."

Eddie: "Me too."

Nina: "When's your birthday?"

Eddie: "July seventh 1995, seven 'o seven AM."

Fabian: "It all adds up."

Mick: "You two are twins."

Fabian: "Actually, I was going with half brother and half sister, but alright."

Eddie: "I haven't even met the old woman, and I already hate her."

Nina: "Hey, because of this woman I was raised...believing I was an orphan."

Amber: "I know where your gran's going."


	2. The one where the twins confront

The one where the twins confront Episode: 2

Nina was fixing her jacket, Eddie was combing his hair, and everyone else was getting ready to go to work in Nina's tiny green apartment.

Amber: "Like the color choice you chose for your walls Nina, it's...unusual."

Alfie: "What are you talking about? The walls in your apartment are dark green."

Amber: "Just in my living room."

Nina: "Can you shut up?"

Patricia: "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Nina: "Actually, there's no wrong or right side."

Joy: "Mara, you're a teacher, explain."

Mara: "No Miss Joy the magazine editor Mercer."

Eddie: "She's probably just nervous."

Nina: "My twin brother so gets me, and we haven't seen each other since we were 16."

Eddie: "And at that age, we didn't even know that we were twins."

Joy: "That explains why half of Nina's hair isn't brushed."

Nina: "What do you-AH!"

Jerome: "Bird's nest."

Fabian: "Oh you be quiet."

Mick: "Okay, if everyone wants to go to work on time we have to get into my car to get to Liverpool right now."

Eddie: "I forgot we were in London."

Mick: "Just go."

As Eddie was walking out the door he added

Eddie: "Nina, why don't you do us a favor and brush that bird's nest?"

Nina: "Yep. I share a DNA with the guy."

Liverpool...

Mick: "Here you go. Your daddy's home."

Amber: "You are so weird."

Mara: "I totally get what you mean, how did we find _him_ attractive?"

Mick: "The world may never know...now get out of my car. That's what the world knows."

Nina: "Okay, okay, we're leaving. This is why I never talked to the guy when we were kids."

The car drove away while the two twins walked up to their father's house. They walked close, both very nervous, but excited. Eddie knocked on the door, and it opened

Eric: "Oh no."

At Mara's job...

Mara: "Make sense, right?"

Kid: "No."

Mara: "You'll get it eventually, Jim."

Girl: "Miss Mara?"

Mara: "Yes Cara?"

Cara: "On the 12th my family is going to visit grandma, so I'm going to have to miss the field trip."

Mara: "So, this permission slip is worthless. But, that's fine."

Cara: "Thank you."

In the hallway...

Cara was walking and talking to her friend Sarah about the field trip.

Cara: "Sarah, I know how much you'll hate to go to the museum,. So use a story like I did."

Sarah: "I still can't believe you did that."

Cara: "Yeah. I'd hate to go to a stupid, old, museum."

Sarah: "I can't believe that Miss Mara fell for it too."

Cara: "Neither can I."

What they didn't know was that Mara was listening to girls talk when she was coming out of her classroom. Mara quickly went back in, and talked to her boss Louise

Mara: "The sixth graders hate me. Not likely, I was very popular in the sixth grade."

Louise: "Oh, that's terrible."

Mara: "I just heard Cara, and Sarah talking about making up a story to get out of the field trip."

Louise: "Don't worry, you'll get better. It's only your first year."

Mara: "What are you talking about? I've been here since last year."

Louise: "Oh, right."

At Fabian's job...

Fabian: *Singing* My friends, your friends, we'll be together until the very end."

Man: "BOO! YOU STINK!"

Fabian: "WELL SO DO YOU!"

Fabian is looking for a job, so for now he is singing on the street.

Fabian: "Now, I am going to sing a Phoebe Buffay original. This by the way, applies to both woman, and man." I found you in my bed, how you'd wind up there? You're a mystery. Little black curly hair, little black curly hair. Little black, little black, little black, little black, little black curly hair.

Man: "How does that apply to both men and women?"

Fabian: "Well, the girl has short black curly hair."

Man: "Which is why it say little black?"

Fabian: "Yeah, yeah. Phoebe's a woman, so."

Man: "Alright."

Fabian: "I recognize that voice, you booed at me!"

Man: "Shut up."

Fabian did a neck roll and started running after the man

At Mr. Sweet's...

Eric: "What are you doing here?"

Nina: "We know your secret...dad."

Eric: "Huh?"

Eddie: "We know we're twins."

Eric: "Oh."

Nina: "Explain, now."

Eddie: "Nina! That's our father."

Nina: "Well he isn't to me. My parents were alive the entire time, and up until now I thought I was an orphan."

Eric: "How is that good?"

Nina: "What I meant was, I thought that my parents were gone. So...tell us now. Please."

Eric: "Fine."

**Flashback**

_It was 1993. I had gone to America-_

Eddie: "Is it normal, I can see the flashback?"

Nina: "You too?"

Eric: "Just listen."

**Flashback**

_Where was I? Right, right. I had gone to America to see what it was like. I chose New York City, because if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere._

_Nina voice in flashback: "I've gone to New York twice, and the only places I've gotten to were Ohio and England."_

_Eric: "I'm trying to tell a story!"_

_Nina: "Sorry."_

_Anyway, back to 93. I had seen the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Red hair, tall, blue eyes._

_Girl: *flips her hair, then leaves*_

_And then when she moved an inch I saw an even more beautiful girl! Blonde hair, hazel eyes, tall, kind smile. She was your mother._

_Past Eric: *Thinking* Just walk up to her, and say hi."_

_I walked up to her, and said_

_Past Eric: "Hi, I'm Eric Sweet."_

_Past Liza: "Hi, I'm Liza Martin. What takes you to New York?"_

_Past Eric: "I'm trying something new."_

_Past Liza: "Great. How about I show you around town?"_

_We clicked. A few months later we started dating. Then it was 1994._

_Past Eric: "Liza, I have something to tell you."_

_Past Liza: "I have something to tell you too, Eric."_

_Past Eric: "How about at the same time?"_

_Past Liza: "Okay."_

_Past Eric: "Will you marry me?"_

_Past Liza: "I'm pregnant."_

_Past Eric: "What?"_

_Past Liza: "Remember last week?"_

_Past Eric: "Yeah."_

_Past Liza: "Well...that put a baby inside of me."_

_Past Eric: "Oh my gosh."_

_Past Liza: "Did you propose?"_

_Past Eric: "Yes."_

_Past Liza: "Then...yeah, I'll be your wife."_

_Past Eric: "Just because I didn't get on one knee doesn't mean-wait, what?"_

_Past Liza: "Yes. Not because of the baby, because I love you."_

_Past Eric: "Yes!"_

_Then on July sixth 1995 she went into labor the same day we learned that we were having two._

_Doctor: "You're having a boy, and a girl"_

_Past Liza: "Oh my gosh Eri-my water broke."_

_Doctor: "Okay, we have to hurry, now!"_

_On July seventh 1995 seven AM Nina was born, seven minutes later Eddie was born._

_Past Liza: "What should we name them?"_

_Past Eric: "We can name the boy Edison_."

_Past Liza: "Eddie for short."_

_Past Eric: "If you say so, and the girl can be Nina_

_Past Liza: "I love it. Last names?"_

_Past Eric: "You pick."_

_Past Liza: "For now, it'll be Nina Martin, and Edison Sweet."_

_We got married when the both of you were two months old. When you were three, your mother and I got into a big fight. She took Eddie, and I was so nervous that I gave Nina to your grandmother, and she came up with a cover story. The car crash._

Eric: "You just learned your life history in five minutes. Happy?"

Nina: "No!"

Eddie: "I was up until Mom said 'well that put a baby inside of me.'"

Eric: "Kids-"

Nina: "Oh boy."

Eric: "I'm sorry for not being around. I wish I could do it over and keep Nina the second time."

Nina: "Well you can't. You had one year to tell us when we were in high school, and you didn't."

Eric: "I was going to, I promise."

Nina: "I'm leaving."

Nina stood up from her father's couch, and left his house.

Eddie: "She's not used to being disappointed."

At Mara's job...

Mara: "Hello class."

Class: "Hello miss Mara."

Mara: "Today, we are going to do a reenactment of world war one."

Tom: "YES!"

Mara: "No real weapons."

Tom: "Shoot."

Mara: "Okay, I have a box full of costumes. Once you put them on over your regular clothes, I'll tape which character you are on your back, I'll tell you the people's names, and then you have to guess."

After that game was done, Mara went on to the next one

Mara: "A game with costumes and facts. Awesome. Next, we'll reenact the events with these scripts I found online, you don't need to memorize them, just look at the page as you talk."

After that class was done, everyone took off the costumes, and left.

Billy: "That was so cool!"

Gina: "I hope she does that again."

Fred: "I shall always remember world war one."

Amelia: "That was so cool."

While Mara was hearing this, she had a big smile on her face.

Mara: "Good for you Mara, good for you!"

Mara: *Thinking* I totally get what you mean.

Mara: *to herself* "I know."

Mara danced her way into the hall way, not caring at all.

At Fabian's job...

Fabian: *Singing* I would like to thank you, for the money. I just want you to know that saying mean things isn't funny. Even if you aim them at me, just so you know I still have feelings...Now I'm going to go home right now, and watch the season finale of Cowboys, and cowgirls. Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala la!

Fabian packed up his guitar, and left in a hurry. The season finale was really going to happen.

At Nina's apartment...

Eddie had followed Nina home, and was looking for her in her apartment.

Eddie: "Nina? Nina!"

Nina: "WHAT!"

Eddie: "Where are you?"

Nina: "My bathroom, behind the curtain."

Eddie snatched open the curtain to find a tear stained Nina. He climbed in to talk to her.

Eddie: "Are you okay?"

Nina: "Yes. Everything is just ducky."

Eddie: "I have no idea what you just said, but okay."

Nina: "This is so hard for me."

Eddie: "This is hard for me too, but you'll get used to it."

Nina: "You too?"

Eddie: "I'm from New York, you have to get used to everything."

Nina: "Eddie, everything is so different. I don't know what to do."

Eddie: "You're going to fine, trust me. I'm here, Fabian's here, Amber's here, we're all here."

Nina: "Really?"

Eddie: "Really. Plus if all else goes wrong our uncle Joe can make you no longer be related to be legally."

Nina: "Yep. I share a DNA with the guy."

Nina smiled after saying this realizing she'll be fine, and Eddie gave his sister a hug.

* * *

Alright, this is one of the original episodes (the one that I uploaded on the HOA wiki) next I'm going to post all the holiday episodes in one (this is why I should of asked for an account here sooner).


	3. The one with all the holiday chapters

**HALLOWEEN**

* * *

The one with the Halloween special Episode: 3

Everyone was at Greystone Hotel. Joy was hosting a Halloween party in the big dining room. Right now Jerome was hanging the sign that read: _Happy Halloween! From Fashion World Magazine._

Jerome: "Finally, Halloween is here."

Eddie: "The only time of year where things like you are normal."

Jerome: "What is that suppose to mean?"

Eddie: "What does Patricia see in you?"

Jerome: "She likes me because of my charms, good looks."

With a flip of his hair he added

Jerome: "And fluffy hair."

Eddie: "Oh."

Joy hurried in and yelled

Joy: "Come on people! I'm not paying you to stand there and look pretty!"

Patricia: "You're not paying us at all."

Joy: "Shut up. Hurry, hurry."

Mara: "Joy you're acting like this party depends on your life."

Joy: "It does."

Amber came in wearing a red, torn up dress.

Eddie: "I told you we shouldn't have left her with the paper shredder!"

Amber: "No, I'm a model."

Eddie: "How?"

Amber: "There's a story. In the 1920s, this beautiful model was doing what she was doing on Halloween, when this huge explosion went off killing her. According to legend, she haunts this very hotel every Halloween."

Fabian: "Creepy."

Amber: "Joy what are you going as?"

Joy: "Something pink, I don't know. NOW GET TO WORK!"

Amber: "Meow."

At Mick, Eddie, and Fabian's...

Mick was already dressed in his costume, he was sticking his fangs out, leaning back, and making a face.

Fabian: "What the heck?"

Mick: "Guess who I am?"

Fabian: "A sick vampire penguin."

Mick: "No, I'm a vampire."

Fabian: "Sorry to say this, but Twilight has been out for 100 years."

Mick: "Okay, then what are you going to be?"

Eddie walked into the room, and asked what's going on.

Fabian: "Mick was walking like a sick vampire penguin."

Eddie: "Oh. Hey, do you have anything I can use as a costume?"

Fabian: "I got it, now that you have a twin you can go as...peanut butter and jelly!"

Mick: "Salt and pepper."

Fabian: "Pen and pencil."

Mick: "Um..."

Fabian: "The sun and the moon."

Mick: "Credit and card!"

Eddie and Fabian looked at Mick like he was weird.

Mick: "What? It'll make sense eventually."

Nina walked into the apartment carrying a big trash bag.

Nina: "Okay, I have our costumes ready."

Eddie: "What are they?"

Nina: "Peanut butter and jelly!"

Fabian: "I CALLED IT!"

Eddie: "No."

Nina: "Yes. I've never had a twin before, so here you go."

Eddie: "I'll try it on."

Nina: "Yay!"

Nina skipped out of the apartment carrying her costume.

Fabian: "I'll show you my costumes."

A few minutes later...

Music: _Dun, nun, nun, DUN NUN!_ _BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM. Dun, nun, nun, DUN NUN! BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM._

Mick: "Why are you walking so slow?"

Fabian: "Because I'm an astronaut!"

Mick: "You look like you took aluminum foil, and wrapped yourself in it."

Fabian: "Fine I'll show you the next costume."

A few minutes later...

Music: *Disco*

Fabian came out of his room wearing a 70s shirt, 70s jeans, platform shoes, an afro, and struck a pose.

Mick: "MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Fabian: "You're a jerk."

A few minutes later...

Fabian: "I'm embarrassed about this one."

Mick: "Well you put it on. Show."

Fabian came out, dressed as a ballerina.

Mick: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fabian: "You suck, you know that right?"

Patricia ran in with two costumes in her hands.

Patricia: "Okay, this pirate dress, or this princess dre-Fabian?"

Fabian started ballet dancing for no reason, he was also bad at it. Mick started dancing too, he picked Fabian up, and spinned him like guys do with the ballerina. He put Fabian down, and the both of them bowed.

Patricia: "Alright."

She turned to go across the hall and try to forget what she just saw.

At Patricia and Joy's...

Joy: "I finally finished decorating my sign."

Joy lifted up the sign to see that the colors bleed onto the coffee table.

Joy: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Patricia ran in the living room holding on to the short skirt of her pirate dress.

Patricia: "WHAT HAPPENED!"

Joy: "Okay, first of all. That costume is just...okay second all. The paint from the banner bleed onto the coffee table."

Patricia: "I paid 200 pounds for that."

Joy: "My luck. This Halloween party is going to be awful."

Patricia: "You'll be fine."

Joy: "Thanks."

At Mick, Eddie, and Fabian's...

Fabian came out in his last costume, a cowboy.

Fabian: "Howdy."

Mick: "Bonjour."

Fabian: "Oh gosh."

Nina came back into the apartment, and saw Fabian. She then blurted out.

Nina: "Holy moley guacamole, you are so hot!"

Mick: *clears throat*

Nina: "That came out of my mouth, didn't it?"

Fabian: "Yeah."

Nina: "Oh well."

At the hotel dining room...

The party was on, the banner was up, everyone was in costume, and was having a great time.

Amber: "Nina, I thought you and Eddie were going as peanut butter and jelly, why-wait Eddie peanut butter and jelly..."

Nina: "Amber?"

Amber: "Right, right! Why are you holding a different costume?"

Nina: "Because this costume is just a fake, I'm going to change into this, and make him look like a fool."

Amber: "You're evil."

Nina: "Thank you. Mwhaheah- I'm not good with evil laughs so you better be quiet."

Nina quickly left to go to the bathroom.

Joy: "Mara, what are you?"

Mara: "A zombie pirate vampire princess."

Joy: "Patricia's a zombie pirate vampire."

Mara: "We both planned that."

Joy: "You might as well have gone as credit and card."

Mara: "What?"

Joy: "It'll make sense later."

Eddie waddled into the room wearing his peanut butter costume.

Eddie: "Hey, Alfie, where's Nina?"

Alfie: "HAHAHAHA!"

Eddie: "Shut up Superman, if I could I would have gone as kryptonite."

Alfie: *gasps*

Jerome: "Well, well, well. Isn't Superman?"

Alfie: "Hello Batman."

Jerome: "Let's see who gets crowned 'Princess King Pretty Pretty Frilly Awesome Halloween costume."

Alfie: "That's a really bad name."

Jerome: "Yeah."

Alfie: "Joy could of rethought that name."

Jerome: "Totally."

Nina walked in dressed as a cowgirl, with shorts, boots, a tied up shirt, and a hat.

Eddie: "WHAT!"

Nina: "Surprise."

Eddie: "I'm going to kill you when I get back."

Eddie ran out of the dining room back to his place.

A few minutes later...

Eddie came back in wearing Fabian's 70s costume.

Nina: "Shoot."

In the bathroom...

Amber was washing her hands when she looked up in the mirror.

Reflection: "Hello."

Amber: "Who are you?"

Amber came out of the bathroom, and suggested the idea of telling scary stories.

Joy: "Okay, Tim, my boss, why don't you tell a story first."

Tim: "Alright, um...once there was this zombie princess vampire pirate, and a walking, talking fish. They went to a store-"

Amber: "Boring! I have a story. Once there was this 12 year old girl named Hope, and a 12 year old boy named Tom. So one day on the playground, this guy walks up to them and says 'I'm your son.' They thought he was crazy nut, until Hope found his time machine watch."

Later...

Amber: "Tom had accidentally pushed the attack button, in case any enemies came. So he said 'I can't, someone needs to leave.' Hope replied with 'Lets both go back home.' 'No,' Tom said 'I need to get rid of you. You made me come here in the first place.' Tom ran towards Hope, and pushed her out the window. In the end all the people died due to the war, Hope was gone, Tom was arrested for what he did to Hope, and he messed up the space-time continuum, so his son was never born. The worst part is, some people say that you can still here Hope's scream that she screeched when she was pushed out the window."

All: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tim: "I'm going home."

Workers: "Me too, yeah."

After the last gut shut the door, Amber walked up to the door and locked it.

Amber: "Great, now let's play a game."

Alfie: "What game?"

Amber picked up a knife, and answered with

Amber: "This game."

All: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone got up from the circle that they made, and ran towards the door.

Mick: "IT'S LOCKED! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Patricia: "Dude."

Patricia unlocked the door, and everyone ran out into the hallway.

Mara: "ELEVATOR!"

They all ran into the elevator, and in all the confusion someone hit button 13.

Alfie: "Sorry, I pressed the button."

Nina: "Well, I'm pretty sure that would be better than Amber. What's wrong with her anyway?"

Jerome: "I don't know."

Fabian: "What's with the lipstick on your face?"

Jerome: "Patricia."

All: "Oh come on!"

The elevator opened to an old floor that no one has lived in for years.

Amber: "Hello."

All: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone started running, and started a big case until they found a room.

Jerome: "We're going to die!"

Alfie: "What's wrong with my girlfriend?"

Nina: "Why don't you go ask her? You sleep next to her every night!"

Alfie: "I'm trying to think."

Patricia: "Guys, didn't Amber say that the ghost she's dressed as haunts on Halloween night?"

Fabian: "Are you trying to say that Amber was taken over by some creepy ghost?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Fabian: "Well, that's nothing we ever experienced in high school!"

The door to the room flung open.

Amber: "I found you."

All: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mick opened the door that lead to stairwell, and everyone stepped down.

Eddie: "Isn't it strange that there's a door right here? That just doesn't make sense. You know-"

Nina: "EDDIE!"

Later...

Mara: "We have to get out of here."

Mara pressed the down button, when a liquid knocked everyone down.

Joy: "What is this? Punch?"

Nina: "I think."

Jerome: "It isn't."

Patricia: "This red stuff is-"

Jerome: "Yeah."

Girls: "AHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Alfie: "Chickens."

Amber came back, and said

Amber: "Finally."

Nina: "That's it. Amber what is wrong with you?"

Amber: "You're standing up, to me?"

Nina: "Yeah. We're your friends."

Amber: "Not anymore."

Nina knocked the knife out of Amber's hand.

Nina: "Would you look at the time I have to...um...run."

She turned and ran as fast as she could.

Eddie: "Thanks for leaving your brother!"

Fabian: "And boyfriend."

All: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone else ran too.

Eddie: "Nina?"

Nina poked her head out, and let everyone in.

Mara: "I hate you, I think I'm speaking for all of us."

Nina: "I'm sorry. I was scared."

Patricia: "Hey, something crawled on my foot."

Joy: "Whoa."

Mara: "I felt it too!"

Mick: "Guys, was that thing fuzzy?"

Girls: "Yeah."

Mick: "Good, BECAUSE IT'S ON MY SHIRT!"

All: "AHHHHHH!"

They finally got the spider off Mick's shirt and tried to calm down.

Nina: "Sk-sk-sk-sk-sk."

Fabian: "What is it?"

Nina: "Skull."

Fabian: "No sweetie, a skull is a head without any limbs, this has a hand, and more bones than you would expect."

Joy: "Wow you're so calm. Wait."

It was a skeleton

All: "SKELETON! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They ran out of the room, and back to the elevator.

Amber: "I don't think so."

Patricia: "We're dead."

Joy: "This is it. I'm killed by my best friend, at my own party!"

Mick: "If it is...I have to do this."

Mick kissed Joy on the lips, right there in front of the elevator. Everyone else hugged each other, and kissed, and cried.

Amber: "It's your turn."

Alfie: "WAIT!"

Amber: "What?"

Alfie: "Amberkins, it's me Alfie. What happened?"

Amber: "Go away."

Alfie: "Amber, please, don't you remember me?"

Amber: "Alfie?"

Alfie: "Yes, Amber?"

Amber then did the unexpected

Alfie: "UGHAHGUGH!"

Alfie collapsed to the floor, holding his stomach.

All: "ALFIE!"

Amber: "Now, it's your turn. Your turn...TO GET BAMBOOZLED!"

Jerome: "Eh?"

Andy: "That's right! I'm Andy Johnson, host of bamboozled, and you just got bamboozled."

Eddie: "And I used to like this show."

Joy: "But, Amber, she-the knife-Alfie!"

Alfie: "Fake blood."

Nina: "You're alright!"

Mara: "What about the elevator full of blood?"

Amber: "Fruit punch."

Patricia: "I knew I smelled cherry!"

Mick: "You scared us to death, why would you do this?"

Alfie: "Because of the times you pranked us."

Patricia: "Oh, you mean last week when we trapped you in the revolving doors, and spun you around, and around, and ar-oh."

Andy: "We put hidden cameras in your living rooms, the hallway in your apartment buildings, this hotel, this floor, and every single room you entered."

Jerome: "Alfie, I'm going to kill you!"

Alfie: "In your face!"

Andy: "We've taken the cameras out for editing, so you know what to do next."

Patricia: "I'm Patricia Williamson."

Mick: "I'm Mick Campbell."

Joy: *silence*

Mara: *hits her arm*

Joy: "Ow. I'm Joy Mercer."

Mara: "I'm Mara Jaffary."

Jerome: "I'm Jerome Clarke."

Nina: "I'm Nina Martin."

Eddie: "I'm Eddie Sweet."

Fabian: "I'm Fabian Rutter."

All: "And we have just been bamboozled."

Andy: "Alright! See you next time folks."

The next day...

TV: "Alright! See you next time folks!"

Patricia: "I can't believe that happened."

Nina: "We're going to get your for this."

Amber: "High five."

Alfie: "Put it here."

Amber and Alfie high fived each other, and laughed at their friends as they re-winded the recording.

* * *

**THANKSGIVING**

* * *

The one where there's a storm part one Episode: 7

The gang was sitting around at Carl's cafe talking when Amber ran in squealing

Nina: "Are you trying to make us deaf?"

Jerome: "Mission acomplished!"

Amber: "No, I read in the news paper there's going to be a Thanksgiving carnival. We have to go!"

Fabian: "I don't know I read that there's going to be a freak storm."

Amber: "Rain or snow?"

Fabian: "Rain."

Jerome: "Rain? Will all the ghost of freak storms past come out on all the water rides?"

Alfie: "Will gobilins eat your toes on the roller coasters?"

Jerome: "Will grown men complain how Jerome Clarke- a guy who looks way better than him- took his girlfriend?"

Amber: "You two are so childish!"

Joy: "That sounds like fun."

Mick: "I don't know, what about the storm?"

Joy: "It's just water. It's not going to kill me."

Fabian: "That's what my grandfather said before he took a bath in an inch of water."

Everybody looked at Fabian. He never mentioned his family before

Fabian: "He was really small! Lucky for us he was wearing a bathing suit."

At the carnival...

Nina: "Okay, so first we can ride the tunnel of love."

Patricia: "Yeah, then we can go on that ride thingy where we hold our boyfriends hands! What do you guys think?"

Fabian and Jerome: "Yeah, sounds great."

Alfie: "Luckily my Amberkins won't make me do dorky stuff. Right Amber?"

Amber: "Can we go on the tunnel of you haven't done anything romantic with me for two weeks?"

Eddie: "I love being single."

The sky was getting darker and cloudier, but they kept riding all the rides.

Mick: "No lets go on that spinning ship!"

The spinning ship was a wodden ship screwed down to a wheel that would make them spin

Joy: "No, it's getting really cloudy."

Mick: "I thought you weren't Fabian's grandfather who died in an inch of water."

Joy: "That was before it became creepy town!"

Suddenly a lighting bolt cracked through the sky, and it started rain and blowing wind really hard. Jerome knew how to handel it, run around in circles doing this

Jerome: "THE SKY IS FALLING! THE WORLD IS ENDING! THE-THE-AHHHHHHHH!"

Patricia: "JEROME!"

Patricia slapped Jerome across the face, and he calmed down.

Jerome: "I'm sorry."

Amber: "Just wait three minutes."

Three minutes later...

The 10 friends were in a underground shelter they found, it was only them and they were all sitting down staring at the wall

Patricia: "You lying sack of potatos."

Amber: "I'm not a lying sack of potatos. I'm not fat."

Patricia: "What?"

Amber: "Potatos are big right?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Amber: "And french fries are made out of potatos...right?"

Patricia: "Where are you going with this?"

Amber: "French fries are fatting, right?"

All: "Yeah."

Amber: "Well, I'm not fat, there for I am not a lying sack of potatos."

Patricia: "You're weird."

Amber: "I'm not weird. I'm n-"

All: "SHUT UP AMBER!"

Amber slowly crept down embarrassed.

A few hours later...

It was still raining

Nina: "This is so boring."

Joy: "And annoying."

Mick: "UGH!"

Fabian: "That's the last thing my aunt said before she got in a car crash. She's been in a coma for 12 years."

Everybody looked at Fabian again

Fabian: "She'll wake up eventually!"

Alfie: "Rain, rain, go away."

Amber: "I WANT TO GO HOME! Wait!"

Amber closed her eyes and clicked her heels three times

Fabian: "I give up. I no longer want to live on this planet."

Nina: "Is that what your uncle said before he won $1,000,000?"

Fabian: "Actually it was $2,000,000...and yes."

Eddie: "Should I go check? Cause I'll check, I'll check, I'll check to see if the rain stopped."

Then with a swing, the door to the shelter burst opened

Jerome: " . ! . ! FOREVERRRRRRRR!"

Patricia: "You're not helping!"

**PART TWO**

The one where there's a storm part two Episode: 7

Jerome: "Who goes there?"

No answer

Amber: "HELLO!"

No answer again

Nina: "It was the wind, board the door shut."

The guys grabbed a board and nails to close the door.

Fabian: "Somebody help us."

Alfie: "Was that the last thing your grandma said?"

Fabian: "No."

Five hours later...

Everybody was sleeping, bored out of their minds. They finally woke up, and started freaking out

Joy: "Mick, we need to talk. NOW."

Joy grabbed Mick's hand and brought him behind the door leading to the hallway that leads to the bathroom

Joy: "Remember on Halloween when we were bamboozled?"

Mick: "Yeah."

Joy: "Remember how you kissed me?"

Mick: "Where are you going with this?"

Joy: "I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I realized...I like you."

Mick: "Huh?"

Joy: "A lot. Mick I kept thinking about that kiss again, and again."

Mick: "What are you trying to say?"

Joy: "I liked it."

Mick: "You mean this?"

Mick leaned in and kissed Joy softly

Joy: "Yeah, that! Mick, I know you can be mean sometimes but I can work with that-probably not, I'll think about it later. Anyway, I really care about you."

Mick: "I care about you too."

Joy: "I don't know what do you think?"

Mick: "I think this."

Mick leaned in and kissed Joy again. She kissed back.

A few hours later...

Patricia walked through the same door Mick and Joy went through and said

Patricia: "Joy and Mick were doing some funky thing, so I just went in and did what I had to do."

Alfie reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring box, and said

Alfie: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YOU ARE ABOUT TO WITNESS..."

Then Alfie got on one knee in front of Amber and said

Alfie: "Amber, would you make me the happiest man in the entire world, and marry me?"

Amber: "What?"

Alfie: "Amber Jennifer Millington, will you be my wife?"

Amber: "Um..."

Mick launched out of the hallway and yelled on the top his lungs that the rain is getting heavier

Nina: "Should we find another shelter?"

Fabian: "Too risky."

Alfie: "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Amber: "Okay, then I'm about to kill you...no."

Alfie: "No?"

Amber: "It was too sudden, I'm so sorry!"

Alfie: "I'm dead."

Eddie: "I'm too pretty to die!"

Everybody looked at Eddie like he was a crazy man.

Eddie: "It's true."

Mara: "Patricia, please don't choke me until I'm blue. Jerome, I still kind of have feelings for you, and I want to do this."

Mara kissed Jerome and flailed her clenched fist everywhere to keep Patricia away.

Jerome: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mara: "You're such a jerk!"

Patricia: "Actually, that's a good thing because when we first kissed he screamed and we started dating the next day. Also, I'm going to hurt you."

Mara: "Oh."

A few hours later...

The rain had gotten heavier and Eddie did the best thing he could think of...kiss Patricia, he did.

Jerome: "EDDIE!"

Eddie: "Patricia, I still love you, don't let him kill me, Patricia! PATRICIA!"

Patricia: "Jerome."

Jerome: "Fine, fine."

Alfie: "You said no!"

Amber: "I'm sorry, but from the looks of it we won't have a wedding anyway."

3:33 AM...

Nina: "Guys! It stopped raining!"

All: "What?"

Nina: "Look!"

The sleepy group of friends looked out the window and saw that everything was dry!

Joy: "WE'RE ALIVE!"

Amber: "And it's Thanksgiving!"

Joy: "Come on, before it starts raining again."

Everybody got out of the underground shelter and ran home in the cold air.

**PART THREE**

The one after the storm Episode: 8

It was Thanksgiving day, and Mara was cooking up a storm

Mara: "SALT!"

Nina: "Salt!"

She handed Mara the salt

Mara: "CHEESE!"

Nina: "Cheese!"

She handed Mara the cheese

Mara: "PAS-"

Jerome walked into the apartment and stared at the two girls.

Mara: "Um...hi?"

Jerome: "Hi?"

Mara: "What's up?"

Jerome: "Nothing."

Mara: "Cool...I guess."

Jerome: "Goodbye."

Jerome ran back to his apartment, and shut the door

Nina: "Things have been complicated between you Jerome, huh?"

Mara: "I wish I never kissed him."

Nina: "Hey, it happened. You can't do anything about it now."

Mara: "I wish I could, he's been acting like I'm an alien all day long!"

Nina: "You made him do that!"

Mara: "PASTA!"

Nina: "Pasta!"

She handed Mara the pasta.

At Amber's apartment...

Amber and Alfie were talking about the night before

Alfie: "I've been trying to ask you for weeks!"

Amber: "I know that!"

Alfie: "Then, why did you say no?"

Amber: "I freaked out."

Alfie: "Amber, I love you."

Amber: "I love you too."

Alfie: "But you officially ripped my heart out, stomped on it, and tore it in half!"

Amber: "Oh..."

Alfie: "Don't you oh me!"

Amber: "Alfie!"

Alfie: "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Amber: "THIS IS MY APARTMENT!"

Alfie: "Oh yeah...I'll have to go."

Alfie left the apartment, then came back in

Alfie: "I want to stay."

Carl's cafe...

Eddie and Joy were having a staring contest when Patricia walked in

Joy: "I'll leave."

She got up, and ran as fast as she could

Patricia: "Hey."

Eddie: "Hey."

Patricia: "About last night..."

Eddie: "I'm sorry, I thought I was gonna die."

Patricia: "Me too, but...you know."

Eddie: "Yeah..."

The two 20 year old just sat there awkwardly

Waitress: "Do you two want anything?"

Patricia and Eddie: "No thank you."

Patricia and Eddie both looked at each other freaked out that they both said the same thing.

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's...

Mick: "TOMATOES (tow-mah-teas)!"

Fabian: "Tomatoes!"

Mick: "It's tomatoes."

Fabian: "I was just messing with you!"

Mick: "AVOCADO!"

Fabian: "Why?"

Mick: "BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Fabian: "Avocado! Avocado!"

Joy walked into the kitchen, and kissed Mick

Fabian: "Oh my gosh."

Mick: "Joy?"

Joy: "You, me, private, talk, now! Fabian, you, stay, away, from this!"

Mick: "Why, are, you, speaking, in, this, kind, of dialog?"

Joy: "Just come with me!"

Joy lead Mick to the bathroom, and shut the door

Mick: "What is it?"

Joy: "Last night we kissed... a lot."

Mick: "Yeah about-"

Joy: "I have feelings for you."

Mick: "You're scaring me!"

Joy: "I'm sorry, but it's true."

Mick: "Great, but-"

Joy kissed him again

Mick: "Um...yeah, okay."

Mick kissed Joy, and Joy kissed back.

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome: "Turtle, I'm freaked out about Mara. Last night we kissed, now I don't know what to do."

The turtle-Turtle- tried running away, but was too slow

Jerome: "Hey, get back here!"

Jerome turned the turtle to be facing in his direction, and kept talking until he heard

Turtle: "STOP IT!"

Jerome: "Turtle?"

Turtle: "STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU'RE LOVE LIFE! I DON'T CARE! I'M A TURTLE FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Jerome: "But, but!"

Turtle: "NO BUTS! I'M LEAVING!"

Jerome woke up on the floor in front of Turtle, shocked

Jerome: "Can you talk?"

No answer

Jerome: "Good."

Mara and Nina's apartment...

Mara carefully pulled out the turkey, and set it on the table

Nina: "Mashed potatoes (poo-tot-toes), check."

Mara: "It's potatoes."

Nina: "I was just messing with you! Lasagna, check. No fat orange cat named Garfield to eat the lasagna, check."

Mara: "Nina!"

Nina: "I'm sorry, I'll be more serious! Stuffing-"

She took a piece of stuffing out and ate it

Nina: "Check! Turkey, gobble gobble."

Mara: "You are officially fired!"

Nina: "I'm sorry! Can't I have some type of fun?"

Mara: "Unless you want bad food..."

Nina: "Alright, I'm fired. Good, I didn't want to do this anyway."

Nina dropped the clip board to the ground, sat down on the couch, and watched the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving special.

At Carl's cafe...

Patricia: "It's almost time to go to Mara's."

Eddie: "Yeah, come on."

The two got up, and headed towards Mara's place

Patricia: "Hey, look at that puppy in the window!"

The pet store was open, and had a puppy near by

Eddie: "He's cute."

Patricia: "A cutie too! Can I have him? Please, please, please?"

Eddie: "You're 20 years old, go get him yourself."

Patricia: "Thank you!"

Patricia ran in, and came out with a tiny brown Dachshund

Eddie: "He's adorable."

Patricia: "I'm going to name him cutie, because that what he is!"

Eddie: "You're scaring me."

Patricia: "I'm sorry, come, we're going to be late. Aren't we Cutie? Yes we are! Yes we are!"

Eddie: "Oh gosh."

Mara and Nina's apartment...

Everybody was gathered around the table, and before they started eating Alfie made a toast

Alfie: "Last night, we did some awkward things, we will try to forget that. We probably won't. My grandfather always said to live in the present, not the past."

Mick: "My grandfather said that once! Then he got attacked by a duck...no, that was my uncle Phil."

Alfie: "Alright. So here's to a terrible Thanksgiving.

Fabian: "A horrifying Christmas."

Amber: "And a crappy new year!"

Everybody clinked their cups together and started eating.

* * *

Alright, I just copy and pasted the chapters on here, but don't worry! Once I get to number 12, everything will be awesome.


	4. The one with the fire

The one with the fire Episode: 4

Everyone was in Carl's cafe talking about the crazy things they did in college.

Eddie: "I graduated a year early."

Jerome: "How? You're an idiot."

Eddie: "I am not!"

Mick: "Eddie, and I hated the place, so we took our finales early, and got our apartment."

Joy: "I never knew that."

Eddie: "It wasn't even that hard."

Almost everyone tried not to choke on their coffee.

Joy: "Hey Nina, do you remember that party?"

Nina: "How could I forget?"

Fabian: "What party?"

Nina: "Oh, when we were 19, there was this crazy party hosted by a senior named Randy, and it was awesome."

Alfie: "Senior citizens are fun?"

Amber: "She meant a senior in college."

Jerome: "Speaking of college, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Alfie: "OH MAN!"

Alfie got up, and ran out of the cafe.

Nina: "Okay, got to go, Fabian and I are having a romantic dinner tonight at my place."

Everyone: "Ooh!"

Nina: "NO! It's just a romantic date."

Fabian: "That's right."

Nina: "Okay, bye Fabes."

Joy: "Hey! That's my nickname for him!"

Nina: "My bad."

Nina kissed Fabian, and left.

Jerome: "A date huh?"

Fabian: "Yeah, so?"

All the guys started smiling

Fabian: "You should be ashamed!"

Fabian got up, and ran out.

At Nina's apartment...

Nina: _ Everybody cut footloose! Cut footloose! Duh hu hu ah ah ah ah ah ah ah...CUT LOOSE, FOOT LOOSE! Please Marie, pull me up by my knees, Jack come back, before we crack._

Suddenly the phone

Nina: "Hello?"

It was Jerome and Alfie

Alfie: "WE GOT A TURTLE!"

Nina: "Goodbye."

Jerome: "No, no, wait. Want to hear his name?"

Nina: "What is it?"

Both: "Turtle!"

Nina: "Goodbye."

Nina hung up her phone, and went back to cleaning.

At Mick, Eddie, and Fabian's...

Fabian was putting the finishing touches on the bedroom doors.

Fabian: "I like it."

Mick and Eddie walked in to see

Both: "NAME SIGNS?"

Fabian: "Do you like it?"

Eddie: "No, it's to babyish."

Fabian: "No it isn't. The pictures are very true to the person."

Mick- Football, basketball, baseball

Fabian- Guitar

Eddie- Subway sign, statue of liberty, pizza

Mick: "Take these down."

Fabian: "No, it took me a long time."

Eddie: "How?"

Fabian: "I got my thumb eight times just for you people!"

Fabian went inside his room, and slammed the door.

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Alfie was sitting in the corner, and Jerome came to check on him

Jerome: "What's wrong?"

Alfie: "I've tried to propose to Amber for two weeks, and it hasn't worked.

Jerome: "Your time will come when it does."

Alfie: "I've been waiting for our wedding, Amber in her dress, me in my tux, but I guess not."

Jerome: "Do you want to hold Turtle to cheer up?"

Alfie: "Yes."

At Mick, Eddie, and Fabian's…

Mick went into the kitchen to find a new clock

Mick: "FABIAN!"

Fabian: "Yeah?"

Mick: "This, this clock. It looks like a CHICKEN!"

Fabian: "That's what it is silly goose!"

Mick: "Excuse me please."

Mick went to Eddie's room, and told him everything

Eddie: "He's messing up the apartment."

Mick: "We have to do something."

Fabian: "Like tell me?"

The two guys turned around and saw Fabian standing at the door frame

Fabian: "I was just being nice."

Eddie: "Fabian! We didn't mean it that way."

Fabian: "I really don't want to hear it."

Fabian left the apartment leaving Eddie and Mick there in shame.

A couple of hours later in Nina's apartment...

Nina was putting on her lip-gloss when she realized she needed to light the candles.

Nina: "Okay."

The candles light up the room.

Nina: "Wow." _Romantic candle light, romantic candle light..._

Then she had an idea

Nina: _Romantic lighter light, romantic lighter light, romantic lighter light, do do do do do do, do do do-_

Nina lost grip of the lighter, and it caught on the curtain.

Nina: "Bad idea. BAD IDEA!"

She ran to the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher when she realized that she left the stove on, causing another fire.

Nina: "AH!"

She started running around, the fire was spreading quickly when she decided to go out through the fire escape.

Nina: "Here's goes nothing."

Nina quickly ran down the steps when the smoke started following her.

Nina: "COME ON!"

She got to bottom, and passed out.

At Carl's cafe…

Jerome: "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Nina?"

Fabian: "She didn't come to the door."

Mara: "I'm sorry."

The payphone rang, and Eddie got it

Eddie: "What? Is she okay? Oh no…okay, thank you."

Amber: "What happened?"

Eddie: "Nina's place went on fire."

Two hours later...

Nina slowly opened her eyes to see her friends, boyfriend, and brother crowded around her.

Patricia: "I think she's okay."

Nina: "What happened?"

Fireman: "There was fire in your apartment."

Fabian: "Nina, are you okay?"

Nina: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Another firefighter came out and handed Nina her yearbook, a few clothes, a picture of her gran, and her scrapbook.

Fireman: "This is what survived the fire."

Nina: "Earl was in there!"

Fireman: "Oh yeah."

The fireman pulled Earl out of his coat causing Nina to drop her stuff, and hug Earl

Nina: "Oh Earl, you're alright!"

Slowly Nina got more worried.

Nina: "Hold him."

She gave the dog to Eddie, and ran upstairs. She got to her apartment, and checked under her bed for her necklace (you know, the one that looks like triangle with a dot in the middle).

Nina: "That was a close one."

Nina came back outside, wearing her necklace, inside her shirt like always.

Fireman: "I am so sorry."

Nina: "How did you reach my friends?"

Fireman: "Your cell phone was on the fire escape."

Mara: "Hey, Nina, I have a room you can stay in until you get your apartment back."

Nina: "Oh thank you, Mara!"

The two girls gave each other a hug while the firefighters did their job.


	5. The one where Mara adjusts

The one where Mara adjusts Episode: 5

Mick opened the door to his apartment, and set down the huge box

Mick: "Guys look at what I got!"

Fabian: "A box."

Mick: "No, a karaoke machine."

Eddie: "Why?"

Mick: "So we can have fun!"

Fabian: "It looks weird."

Mick: "I bought it at Goodwill."

Eddie: "I'll get the Lysol."

Eddie left, and Alfie burst through the door.

Fabian: "What's wrong?"

Alfie: "How did you know?"

Fabian: "Because you burst through the door like a mad man."

Alfie: "I'm just mad that I haven't gotten the chance to propose to Amber-hey is that a karaoke machine?"

Mick: "Yep."

Fabian: "Oh yeah, what are we going to do about the songs. This is from 2003."

Mick: "We can download songs to update it."

Alfie: "What was I saying? Right! I've tried to propose a million times, and it's never worked out, I've been interrupted by things like... reuniting with my friends."

Fabian: "Well, I was going to do this when I proposed to Nina, but you can use this."

Alfie: "What is it?"

Fabian: "A romantic date, candles, Amber, you, and the ring."

Alfie: "That sounds like a good idea, but I'll ask Jerome for help."

Fabian: "What does he know about girls?"

Eddie came back out, and said

Eddie: "Cover your faces."

The guys put their faces inside their shirts, and Eddie started spraying.

At Mara and Nina's apartment...

Mara was in the kitchen making a tuna melt when Nina came out

Nina: "Hey."

Mara: "Why was your hair in the drain?"

Nina: "Is that how you greet people?"

Mara: "I had to unplug the drain which was clogged with YOUR hair."

Nina: "I didn't do it!"

Mara led Nina to the bathroom, and showed her the hair.

Nina: "My hair is dirty blonde not black. Mara it's your hair."

Mara: "WHAT?"

Nina skipped out of the bathroom, and onto the balcony, Mara ran out and yelled

Mara: "WELL FOR THAT...I'M EATING YOUR TUNA MELT!"

At Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Jerome: "Okay, Alfie pretend Patricia is Amber."

Alfie: "Can I be Alfie?"

Jerome: "You're already Alfie...so yeah."

Alfie: "Okay. Amber, can I ask you something?"

Patricia: "Okay, as long as it doesn't mess up my manicure."

Alfie: "Amber doesn't act like that!"

Patricia: "Just last week her 'big news' was that she got a new dress."

Alfie: "I will hurt you."

Jerome: "NO! Let's try this again."

Alfie: "Fine. Amber, can I ask you something?"

Patricia: "Sure."

Alfie: "Will you marry me?"

Patricia: "NO!"

Alfie: "NO?"

Patricia: "You're a weird little elf, who's weird...and elfy! It even rhymes with your name."

Alfie: "Patricia!"

Patricia: "I was just preparing you for when she turns you down!"

Alfie: "She won't turn me down."

Patricia: "Okay. Yes Alfie, I will marry you!"

Alfie: "OH GOODIE!"

Patricia: "See, saying things like 'oh goodie' will make Amber say no."

Jerome: "Hey, go easy on him. He doesn't have good looks, charms, and-"

With a flip of his hair Jerome added

Jerome: "Fluffy hair."

Patricia: "Yeah, I'm going to go to Mara's to see if she has a book on how to ask someone to marry them. I bet she has one."

Patricia opened the door, closed it, and went across the hall. She opened the door, and saw Eddie.

Patricia: "Eddie?"

Eddie: "Yacker, can I tell you something?"

Patricia: "I still go by that nickname?"

Eddie: "I wanted to sing to you."

Patricia: "9-1-1! 9-1-1!"

Eddie started doing a weird dance, and went

Eddie: Patricia, you're my...lalaricia.

Patricia: "HELP ME!"

Eddie: Baby, I think about all time

Patricia: "JEROME! JEROME!"

Eddie: And just so you know...

Patricia: "Dear Lord, I don't know what I did to you, but please SHUT EDDIE UP!"

Eddie: I still love you...

Patricia tried to run, but Eddie caught her and sang

Eddie: I just want to let you know, I never should of let you go!

Patricia: "I let you go!"

Eddie: I want you back in my life!

Patricia: "Good...to...know?"

Eddie: I want you to come back to me!

Patricia: "What?"

Eddie: Patricia...

Eddie started tap dancing

Eddie: Take...me...BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Patricia: "Goodbye."

Patricia ran to door, and back to Jerome and Alfie's.

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's apartment...

Mick and Fabian were singing with the karaoke machine

Both: It started with a whisper...and that was when I kissed her...everybody talks, everybody talks back!

The song ended and gave them a 100

Both: "Yeah! Woo hoo!"

Eddie ran in, and told them everything that happened.

Fabian: "You sang?"

Eddie: "Was I not supposed to?"

Fabian: "If you _didn't_ want to win her back, then yes, you were supposed to."

Mick: "I know what will cheer him up."

Mick handed Eddie a microphone, and started the song

Five songs later...

Guys: She's so wasted, acting crazy, making a scene, like it's her birthday! Drinking champagne, going insane, falling on me, like it's her birthday! Eh eh eh eh eh eh this ain't the night I thought it be, oh oh oh oh oh and she and shy apparently, eh eh eh eh eh you can hear the crowd and everybody screams oh oh oh oh oh oh like it's her birthday!

Joy opened the door, came in and yelled

Joy: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mick: "We got this cool karaoke machine."

Joy: "Well, can you keep it down?"

Fabian: So I might as well enjoy the ride!

Guys: She's so wasted, acting crazy, making a scene, like it's her birthday!

Joy: "UGH!"

Joy slammed the door, and went to her apartment.

Eddie: "You know what? Lets bother Joy."

The guys started singing in high picthed voices and jumping around. Joy ran back in

Joy: "ENOUGH! ENOUGH, ENOUGH, ENOUGH!"

Mick: "NEVER!"

Joy: "I hope it's funny when you're in hell."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome: *High pitched voice* "Oh Alfie, your love is supercalafragalisticexpealdo sious!"

Alfie: *Deep voice* "You can say it even though it sounds atroushius."

Then the two staying in their original spots made kissing noises when Mara walked in

Mara: "What are you two doing?"

Both: "Nothing."

Mara: "Listen, someone needs to tell Nina that she can't leave her things all over the place!"

Nina walked in and said

Nina: "I didn't mean to leave my dirty shirt in the kitchen! It was wet, so I thought you washed it!"

Mara: "It was wet because I got water on it when I was doing the dishes!"

Nina: "Well who said you can wear my shirt over yours while doing the dishes?"

Mara: "This is my favorite shirt, and plus I was doing you a favor."

Nina: "How?"

Mara: "That shirt was too tiny for you anyway."

Nina: "No it wasn't! It fit perfectly fine."

Mara: "Oh please, I seen people wear dog sweaters and it _still_ wasn't as small as yours."

Jerome: "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down."

Nina: "I'll calm down when she calms down!"

Mara: "Me too!"

Nina: "Alfie?"

Alfie: "Yeah."

Nina: "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

Alfie: "Amber left it the last time she was here."

Nina: "But why are you wearing it?"

Alfie: "It brings me comfort."

Nina: "Excuse me?"

Mara: "You are a disturbing little man, come on Nina."

Nina: "I'm right ahead of you."

At The boy's apartment...

Eddie was singing Cher Lloyd's "Want you back" with lyrics to fit with a guy

Eddie: I want you back!

Patricia: "Joy, do something!"

Joy: "No, this is hilarious!"

Eddie: Fafafafafafafafafa!

Patricia: "That's not even a word!"

Eddie: Flufluflufluflufluflu.

Joy: "I love this song!"

Eddie: La...LAAAAAAAAAAA-AH!

Patricia pushed Eddie, and went back to her apartment.

Eddie: "Ow."

Patricia: "YOU ARE CRAZY! I'M NEVER GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK! EVER! NOT NOW, NOT TOMORROW, AND NOT NEXT WEEK!"

Eddie: "Jerk!"

Eddie got up and ran away crying to his room

Fabian: "Shame on you Patricia! SHAME ON YOU!"

Patricia: "What? It's the truth."

At Nina and Mara's...

Mara: "Ready to watch_ celebrity now_?"

Nina: "No, we're going to watch _so true_."

Mara: "I hate _so true_, the anchor lady is creepy."

Nina: "That creepy anchor lady is Joseph Goodwin."

Mara: "That's a man?"

Nina: "Yeah, it kind of looks like he has- oh what am I talking about? Give me the remote!"

Mara: "No!"

Nina: "GIVE IT!"

Mara: "NO!"

Nina: "Mara!"

Mara: "Nina!"

Jerome and Alfie walked in and they both yelled

Both: "GIRL FIGHT!"

The two girls looked at each other, and threw the remote at them

Alfie: "OW!"

Jerome: "Come on!"

Mara and Nina gave each other a high-five, and laughed.


	6. The one with the sleepover

The one with the sleepover Episode: 6

Everyone was hanging out in Mara and Nina's apartment, when Joy walked in

Joy: "Why do I keep forgetting that it's November?"

Jerome: "Because your parents named you Joy not smart."

Joy: "Ha ha ha, very funny."

Mara came out, and handed pieces of paper to all the girls

Eddie: "Mara?"

Mara: "Sorry, girls only."

Fabian: "Come on, give us guys an invite."

Mara: "Um...no."

Jerome: "Guys versus girls!"

Amber: "What?"

Jerome: "The guys and I can have a sleepover in my apartment, and we can compete."

Mara: "To see who has the better sleepover."

Jerome and Mara looked at each other for a few seconds, and turned their heads.

Jerome: "So, two exes battling each other, huh?"

Nina: "Why did you two breakup?"

Mara and Jerome: "Um...uh...IT'S TOO SOON!"

Everybody looked at each other, and ignored it.

Jerome and Mara's apartments...

Mara: "Okay, this is it-"

Jerome: "Guys versus girls-"

Mara: "We have to make this the-"

Jerome: "Best sleepover ever-"

Mara: "If we fail-"

Jerome: "I might kill myself-"

Mara: "So, lets have fun-"

Jerome: "Drink beer-"

Mara: "Watch movies-"

Jerome: "Sing songs-"

Mick: "Do we have to sing?"

Jerome: "Yes, now shut up."

Mara: "Of course we're going to sing songs, why not? Anyway we'll be loud-"

Jerome: "Jump up and down-"

Mara: "Order 1,500 pies of pizza, and try to scarf it down-"

Jerome: "If we can't finish them all...throw them at the opponents-"

Mara: "We are going to win-"

Both: "IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

8:31 PM, the girl's apartment...

Amber: "Wow, those friends made the hurricane"

Mara: "That was stupid."

Nina: "Corny."

Patricia: "Cheesy."

Joy: "Don't get me started."

Mara: "Come on, we need to have fun."

Girls: "UGH!"

Mara: "Do you want them to win?"

Amber: "No."

Mara: "Then suck it up!"

8:34 PM, the guys apartment...

Alfie: "I'M SO BORED!"

Jerome: "SH SH SH SH SH! Do you want the girls to be happy?"

Alfie: "Well, one of those girls is my girlfriend, so yeah I want them to be happy."

Jerome: "No you don't."

Eddie: "We've already watched two movies, what else?"

Jerome: "Pizza."

Mick: "I'm going to sleep."

Jerome: "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SLEEP! BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU WILL BE A-"

The girls could hear the murmuring coming from the apartment across the hall

Joy: "What do you think he's saying?"

Patricia: "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good."

Jerome: "JERKY FACE!"

All the guys looked at Jerome with a shocked look on their faces

Mick: "Does your mother know you talk like that?"

Jerome: "I sorry."

Mick: "It's NOT okay."

Mick started tearing up

Fabian: "You made Mick cry! Okay, it's going to be all right buddy."

Mick: "He called me a bad name!"

Fabian: "There there."

9:00 PM, the girl's apartment...

Nina: "I wonder how Fabian's doing."

Patricia: "I miss Jerome."

Nina: "But not Eddie?"

Patricia: "You are very protective about that brother of yours, huh?"

Nina: "Why not?"

Patricia: "You literally found out you were related a few days ago!"

Nina: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Joy: "HEY, HEY, HEY! We do not want the guys to hear our fighting!"

Amber: "I want to know how the guys are doing."

Mara: "If we go over there this might happen."

_Jerome: *Mara's deep voice* "Well well well, isn't it the girls?"_

_Mick: *Joy's guy voice* "GUYS RULE!"_

_Alfie: *Amber's Alfie impression* "Pillow pets!"_

_Fabian: *Nina's deep voice* "Well, um...I'm quiet."_

_Eddie: *Patricia's impression of Eddie* "Yak, yak, yak, yuk, yuk, yuk, I still love you, CANADA!"_

_Jerome: "Your party was obviously TOO boring. WE WIN!"_

_Fabian: "Uh...victory dance?"_

_Eddie: "CANADIAN BACON IS REALLY HAM!"_

*record scratch*

Nina: "What does Canada have to do with this?"

Patricia: "I just decided it would be a good idea to do that."

Nina: "Do you even know what Canada is?"

Amber: "Duh, it's one of 48 states of America."

Nina: "First of all...50 states, and second of all it's not a state."

Mara: "I have an idea!"

The guys apartment...

Jerome's laptop buzzed because he got a video message

Fabian: "Who's 'MCJ'?"

Jerome: "Lets see."

It was the girls

Mara: "Hey guys! We're having so much fun!"

Alfie: "Where did all those people come from?"

Amber: "Just because."

Joy: "We're having so much fun. How about you?"

Jerome: "Uh...yeah."

Nina: "GUYS, QUIET DOWN, WE'RE TRYING TO VIDEO CHAT!"

Patricia: "Hey Jerome check out my new boyfriend...Bob!"

Patricia held up a broom with eyes made out of paper along with a mouth made with construction paper.

Jerome: "Bob's a broom!"

Patricia: *Gasps* "Don't listen to them Bobby, I love you."

Then Patricia pretended to make out with Bob

Joy: "Oh, I dropped something, Patricia I'll have to borrow Bob."

Joy took Bob, and began sweeping with him

Patricia: "JOY!"

Joy: "I'll have to borrow Bob to...dance...yeah, dance."

Joy started shaking Bob, only for his mouth to fall off.

Nina: "Oh come on."

Then from the green screen they were standing in front of a ninja jumped out, and started chasing after people

Amber: "Got to go, bye!"

The girls logged off, and panicked

Patricia: "Amber, what movie did you download?"

Amber: "Ninja party disaster two."

Joy: "It's right there in the title."

Amber: "Well I didn't know it was going to happen that soon!"

Mara: "UGH!"

1:53 AM the guys apartment...

Alfie was losing it so he imitated Bob (only this was a mop, had eyelashes, and red cheeks) and started saying the same thing over and over again

Alfie: "Mopita, Mopita, Mopita."

Mick: "Are you okay?"

Alfie: "Tired."

Jerome: "You can do this Alf."

Alfie: "MOPITA!"

Jerome: "Okay..."

Alfie went to his room, and drooled on the floor

Mick: "Ew."

Alfie: "HJDHGFFDFTGYFHBHDJFHDGFGDF."

Jerome: "I think you need to go to sleep Alfie."

Jerome's laptop buzzed again

Alfie: "What do you want Mara?"

Only it came out as...

Alfie: "Wahg do fou walt Marlga?"

Mara: "Who's Marlga? Anyway, are you still energized?"

Joy: "We are."

Nina rested her head on Joy's shoulder and yelled

Nina: "PARTY, PARTY, PAR...Canadian bacon is ham."

Eddie: "You go girl!"

Jerome: "Don't cheer them on! We are great, right guys?"

Fabian was staring a wall in front of the laptop, Mick was drooling,Eddie was opening and closing his eyes again and again, and Alfie took out Mopita

Alfie: "MOPITA!"

Amber: "Who's Mopita?"

Alfie: "My new girlyfriend."

Fabian: "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck bowling hair televisions?"

Nina: "I've never said this before, but Fabian I love...cake."

Fabian: "I hate cake!"

Nina: "What? We are so over."

Jerome: "Good bye."

3:00 AM the girls apartment...

All of the girls were like zombies when Amber yelled

Amber: "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP, I...I HAVE WORK TOMORROW, IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW I WILL LITERALLY DIE!"

Amber opened the door, to be frightened by the guys opening the door at the same time

Guys and girls: "We can't take it anymore, it's three in the morning, we surrender."

Mara: "Wait, who wins?"

Jerome: "It doesn't matter, I just want to sleep."

Both of the teams checked to see if their front doors were closed. Yes, so they all collapsed on the floor, and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, I know this seems like a pretty useless chapter, but here it is.


	7. The one where the apartment's fixed

The one where the apartment's fixed Episode: 9

The gang was hanging out at Carl's cafe when Nina ran in

Nina: "Guess what?"

Jerome: "The bikini digest models came to town and only I Jerome Clarke can rub lotion on them because if anyone else did it they could die?"

Nina: "Jerome, that's never going to happen, let it go. Anyway...my apartment's fixed!"

Everybody congratulated Nina

Fabian: "Now we can have dates without Mara yelling 'Ew, ew, ew!'"

Mara: "Have you seen yourselves? It's pretty gross, romantic, but gross."

Nina: "Yeah, I'm going to my place today to see it for the first time since the fire."

Eddie: "That's great."

Nina: "Okay, so Fabian...you know where to meet me later."

All: "Ew, ew, ew!"

Mara: "See, I'm not the only one!"

At Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Jerome: "Alright Alfie, leave."

Alfie: "Huh?"

Jerome: "I'm setting up a romantic date with Patricia tonight. She's coming at seven so you and Turtle need to leave."

Alfie: "That's not fair! I let you stay when Amber comes over."

Jerome: "Patricia's different."

Alfie: "Fine, I'll leave."

Alfie grabbed Turtle and Turtle's food and left.

Jerome: "Okay, let's start cleaning!"

He grabbed the vacuum and turned it on, only for it to spit out dust.

Jerome: "Oh come on."

Jerome started smacking the vacuum with the palm of his hand. I fell apart

Jerome: "CRAP! Okay, I can fix this."

Jerome quickly grabbed the wrench and started tightening it

At Nina's old apartment...

Nina walked in only to find that her apartment almost looked like an arcade.

Nina: "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Worker: "Yeah, while you were gone the college guys asked for this to be the party apartment because you were farther away from-and I quote- 'the old dudes'"

Nina: "But I'm in college!"

The worker tilted his head to the side

Nina: "Okay, I already graduated but I'm college age."

Worker: "Sorry, we're almost done."

Nina: "Come on, you can't do this!"

Worker: "You can't do anything about it,"

Nina: "Yes I can."

A few minutes later...

Eddie was dragged into the apartment

Nina: "Say it."

Eddie: "No."

Nina: "Say it."

Eddie: "No."

Nina: "SAY IT!"

Eddie grabbed the clip board, held it high above his head and yelled

Eddie: "In the name of Anubis, I BANISH YOU!"

Nothing

Eddie: "It doesn't work that way, Nina."

Nina: "Well you did it wrong, do it the way you did in high school."

Eddie: "Okay, is he POSSESSED by Senkhara and trying to take him to the afterlife to be a god?"

Nina: "No."

Eddie: "Then, it's useless."

Nina: "WORST, BROTHER, EVER!"

Eddie: "STUPIDEST, SISTER, EVER!"

Worker: "Help me."

Eddie held the clipboard high above his head faced toward Nina

Eddie: "In the name of Anubis, I BANISH YOU!"

Worker: "SHUT UP!"

Fabian, Mick, and Eddie's apartment...

Mick and Joy were hanging out, when Mick put his hand on her waist.

Fabian: "Uh...guys?"

Mick pulled away quickly and said

Mick: "_Nothing..."_

Joy: "It's none of your business Fabian."

Fabian: "I'm sorry, I j-"

Joy: "You just what? Do you not trust us?"

Eddie walked in angrily

Eddie: "Fabian, your girlfriend's an idiot."

Fabian: "Hey!"

Eddie: "Why are Mick and Joy so closey closey?"

Mick: "None of your business!"

Joy: "Shoo, go away."

Eddie: "Did you just 'shoo' me?"

Joy: "Yeah."

Eddie: "Oh really?"

Fabian: "Why don't you just take a nap?"

Eddie: "Fine. But I'm watching the both of you."

Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Jerome took the dining table to the center of the room, and put the couch in Alfie's room.

Jerome: "Okay, this is going well...kind of."

He walked towards the kitchen and pulled out the pasta

Jerome: "Alright."

He snapped the pasta in half and all of it fell on the floor

Jerome: "Oh no."

Jerome got the pan and broom and started sweeping when the phone rang

Jerome: "Hello? What? Nina-Ni-SLOW DOWN! Yeah? Really? Listen now's not a good-How about you hold a protest?"

Nina: "YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

Nina hung up the phone

Jerome: "Strange, this wasn't on speaker."

At Nina's old apartment building...

Nina was holding a sign that read _I WANT MY APARTMENT BACK!"_

Nina: "Give it back, give it back!"

Worker: "Just you isn't a protest."

A few minutes later...

Nina, Amber, Mara, and Patricia were protesting

All: "Give it back, give it back!"

Worker: "It won't work."

Patricia: "Shows what you know."

Worker thinking: _Why me? I should have taken that other job offer._

Nina: "Listen, I payed a lot of money for this place and I am taking it back!"

Worker: "No. That is never going to happen. EVER."

Nina: "You must have a soul in you."

Worker: "I do. But not when I put on this hat."

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's apartment...

Joy: "I think you are adorable!"

Mick: "I think you are adorable too!"

Eddie: "What are you two doing?"

Mick: "Knock knock."

Eddie: "Who's there?"

Mick: "Nun ya."

Eddie: "Nun ya who?"

Mick: "Nun ya business, that's what we're doing."

Eddie: "Alright..."

Fabian ran into the room

Fabian: "There's a-a-why are Mick and Joy cuddling?"

Joy: "I'm cold okay, is it a crime to be cold?"

Fabian: "No. There's a pigeon in my room."

Mick: "No."

The pigeon flew into the living room and everybody started freaking out.

Joy: "GRAB A POT! GRAB A POT!"

Eddie came out of the kitchen with one. The bird landed on the newspaper.

Eddie: "Okay pigeon, read the _Family circus... _enjoy the gentle comedy."

Eddie put the pot over the bird

Eddie: "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

The bird was caught, and Eddie went outside to free the bird.

Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Jerome was setting out the pasta when the radio played his favorite song

Jerome: "Oh, yeah, uh-huh."

He started dancing like a crazy person

Jerome: "Oh! Yeah, yeah!"

Jerome then started doing the worm

Jerome: "WORM!"

He got up, and started cleaning again

Jerome: "Focus. You can do this."

Jerome went back to the lasagna, he couldn't resist it and kept dancing. The downstairs neighbors look up at the ceiling

Jerome: "WOO! YEAH! OH YEAH!"

Woman: "What do you think he's doing?"

Man: "Probably something either dirty or stupid."

Woman: "I vote for both."

Man: "Me too."

At Nina's old apartment building...

Girls: "Give it back! Give it back!"

Fred: "SHUT UP!"

Nina: "I can't believe you would do that to my apartment Fred."

Fred: "Well excu-u-u-u-se me!"

Patricia: "You're pathetic. Because of you I'm going to be late for my date."

Amber: "I just want to go."

Mara: "Nina, I'm just going to say this in advance because you are obviously going to stay at my place...EW! EW! EW!"

Nina: "Damn it!"

Nina dropped her board and left.

Fred: "Well in all fairness, my apartment wasn't as fancy as her's."

Amber: "It's really nice isn't it?"

Mara: "Yeah, very...girly."

Patricia: "I just think it's green."

At Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Patricia walked up to his door wearing a strapless red dress with her hair down, red lipstick, and red high heels, she held a mini red purse and knocked on his door. Jerome opened it looking like a tornado hit him.

Patricia: "AH!"

Jerome: "Next time, YOU make the dinner."

Jerome walked to his room, and slammed the door

Patricia: "So that's it? We're done? That's not fair! Fine, it looks like I went bra less for nothing."

Jerome quickly ran out of his room and invited Patricia in

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's apartment...

Fabian: "Tell me."

Mick: "No."

Eddie: "Tell me."

Joy: "No."

Fabian: "Tell me."

Mick: "No."

Eddie: "Tell me."

Joy: "No."

Fabian: "Tell me."

Mick: "No."

Eddie: "Tell me."

Joy: "No."

Eddie and Fabian: "Dang it."

Eddie: "Please?"

Mick and Joy: "NO!"


	8. The one with the proposal

The one with the proposal Episode: 10

The gang was hanging out at Jerome and Alfie's apartment when Nina came in

Nina: "Hey."

All: "Hey."

Fabian: "Excited for our date tonight?"

Joy: "Date?"

Nina: "Yeah, I'm going over to his place tonight."

Fabian: "We are going to eat a dinner that I made."

Eddie: "You cook?"

Fabian: "I dribble drabble here and there."

Mick: "That's not a real word."

Fabian: "It can be a real word."

The door burst open and Jerome ran in

Patricia: "Jerome?"

Jerome: "BIRD!"

Amber: "Hey, we all know that Patricia's losing some weight, but you don't need to call her a bird."

Patricia: "Thank you. And yes the diet's finally paying off!"

Jerome: "No, I got a pet bird."

Alfie: "E-e-excuse me? We should of talked about this first."

Jerome: "I thought Turtle deserved a friend."

Alfie: "You should of told me first!"

Mara: "Come on guys."

Alfie: "Where are you going?"

Mara: "You and your wife are fighting."

Jerome: "You're just mad because I have great hair, and you don't."

Amber: "Please, you practically look like a girl!"

At Carl's cafe...

Patricia was ordering her coffee when Eddie walked in

Patricia: "Oh no."

Waitress: "What?"

Patricia: "That's my ex boyfriend."

Waitress: "Really?"

Patricia: "I think-I know- he still likes me."

Waitress: "Just hear him out. Maybe you'll realize you made a mistake."

Patricia: "No, I'm glad I'm with Jerome."

Waitress: "The guy you were on the phone with?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Waitress: "I think he noticed you."

Eddie: "Patricia?"

Waitress: "Hear-"

Eddie: "You have to hear me out, please."

Waitress: "Good luck."

Eddie sat down next to Patricia and began talking

Eddie: "I still love you."

Patricia: "I know."

Eddie: "I feel like I'm responsible for our break up."

Patricia: "But I kissed Jerome."

Eddie: "I know, but I took you to the party that had alcohol. It's my fault."

Patricia: "Eddie-"

Eddie: "No, listen."

At Amber's apartment...

Alfie was talking to Mara on the phone while Amber was in the bathroom

Mara: "Why don't you use your place?"

Alfie: "Because it stinks."

Mara: "Oh...but why can't you go to the guys or Patricia and Joy's apartments, not Amber's?"

Alfie: "Jerome would of followed me and stunk up the place. I really need some place romantic to propose."

Mara: "I got it! You can use my place."

Alfie: "Huh?"

Mara: "Yeah, I'm going to a meeting, and Nina's going to be with Fabian so you and Amber can have the place for the night."

Alfie: "Really? Thank you! If I weren't with Amber and talking on the phone I would kiss you right now!"

Mara: "Being with Amber wouldn't stop you."

Alfie: "Right."

Mara: "Just don't do it on the couch."

Alfie: "I promise. Thank you!"

Alfie hung up the phone, and put it on the receive

Amber: "Who was that?"

Alfie: "Mara said that we can have a date in her apartment."

Amber: "Really?"

Alfie: "Yeah, Mara's going to a meeting, and Nina's going on that date with Fabian, so the apartment's ours."

Amber: "Oh my gosh!"

Alfie: "Does eight sound good?"

Amber: "What time do they leave."

Alfie: "Damn it I knew I forgot something!"

At Fabian,Eddie,and Mick's...

Fabian put the pot on the stove and yelled in pain

Fabian: "HOT! HOT!"

The door bell rang

Fabian: "I'll get it. I'm the only one here"

It was Joy

Joy: "Can we talk?"

Fabian: "Sure."

Joy: "I haven't told this to anybody..."

Fabian: "Joy, please make this-"

Joy: "I can cook."

Fabian: "YES! The only thing I know how to make is toast, cereal, bacon and eggs, and macaroni and cheese."

Joy: "Didn't you stop eating mac and cheese in the fourth grade?"

Fabian: "Actually, it's for Mick who just like me can't make anything that involves an actual stove."

Joy: "Yeah."

The two walked into the kitchen and Joy turned on the water

Joy: "Hand me that pot."

Fabian gave a look as if to say "which one?"

Joy: "The big one."

He still didn't get it

Joy: "The one that looks like a witch's pot."

Fabian: "Oh! That one!"

Joy: "I'll teach you kitchen lingo later."

She handed him the pasta and put the pot on the stove

Joy: "Put it in."

Fabian: "Why?"

Joy: "For the lasagna!"

Fabian: "Nina's coming over not Garfield."

Joy: "Just put it in."

Fabian did just as Joy said

At Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Jerome was talking to his bird trying to come up with names

Jerome: "What should I name you? Earl?"

Bird: "Earl, Earl, Earl."

Jerome: "Cool, a myna bird! Should I name you Uncle Feather?"

The bird tilted his head to the side

Jerome: "You're right, I'm the only male who enjoys reading Judy Blume. How about Fluffy?"

Bird: "Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy, look like a girl."

Jerome: "Fluffy it is, and hey!"

Fluffy: "Hey, hey, hey, hey."

Jerome picked up Fluffy, and put him in his cage. That kept the bird quiet

At Carl's cafe...

Eddie: "I wrote a poem for you when we were 19."

Patricia: "Really?"

Eddie: "Yeah, I was embarrassed by it so I threw it out."

Patricia: "Do you remember it?"

Eddie: "Only 'you're hot'."

Patricia laughed and then Eddie said

Eddie: "I still think you are."

Patricia: "Whoa."

At Fabian,Eddie, and Mick's

Joy: "Sauce."

Fabian: "Here you go."

Joy put in the sauce, Fabian grabbed the cheese and dropped it causing half of it to fall out

Joy: "FABIAN!"

Fabian: "I'm sorry."

Joy: "Just use the rest of it."

Fabian: "Okay."

Joy put the lasagna in the oven when Fabian asked

Fabian: "Should I tell Nina you helped?"

Joy: "Yeah, I want people other than Patricia and Mick to know that I can cook."

Fabian: "Mick?"

Joy: "He lives across the hall, he likes to eat, what do you want him to do, not eat?"

Fabian went to his room and came out with a suit

Joy: "Nice."

Fabian: "You really think so?"

Joy: "Yeah, Nina's going to love this."

Fabian: "ALL RIGHT!"

Fabian accidentally bumped the cabinet door closed, which opened again to smash all the cups inside

Joy: "AUGH!"

At Mara and Nina's apartment...

Mara: "Alright, the apartments yours until Nina or I get back."

Amber: "Thanks Mara."

Mara: "No prob. Don't do it on the couch...or anywhere else as a matter of fact."

Alfie: "Jeez, alright."

Alfie closed the door and led Amber to the balcony door in the middle of the living room. He opened the glass doors and led Amber outside into the cold night

Amber: "Wow, it's cold out here."

Alfie: "Yeah, Amber can I ask you something?"

Amber: "For the millionth time I will not get a turtle so that way Turtle can have a girlfriend."

Alfie: "No, it's not that."

Amber: "What is it then?"

Alfie got down on one knee and pulled out the engagement ring box

Alfie: "Amber Millington will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Amber: "What?"

Alfie: "Will you marry me?"

Amber: "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Alfie: "Oh goo-I mean-Yes!"

Amber: "Come here."

Amber bent down and kissed Alfie, and he slipped the ring on her finger.

At Jerome and Alfie's apartment...

Turtle came out and was introduced to Fluffy

Jerome: "Fluffy this is Turtle."

Turtle took one look at him and tried to eat him

Jerome: "NO! BAD TURTLE!"

He put Fluffy back in his cage and put Turtle on a stool in the corner

Jerome: "This what you get for trying to eat your brother."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's apartment

Joy: "There."

The table had been set, the lasagna was in the center and everything was perfect

Fabian: "Thanks Joy. This is looks great."

Joy: "You're welcome."

The door bell rang and Fabian opened the door to find Nina standing in a blue dress with blue high heels, lip gloss, and diamond earrings that she borrowed from Amber

Fabian: "Wow."

Joy: "I helped make the food."

Nina: "Uh...good to know?"

Fabian: "Ready?"

Nina: "Ready."

Joy: "Have fun."

Joy closed the door and Fabian pulled out a chair for Nina to sit in

Nina: "Ooh. Joy did a good job."

Fabian: "I made the food too."

Nina: "Okay."

Fabian: "You look beautiful."

Nina: "Thanks...can I tell you something?"

Fabian: "Sure."

Nina: "I love you."

Fabian: "What?"

Nina: "I love you."

Fabian: "I..."

Nina: "Mara was right! I never should of told you."

Fabian: "Nina."

Nina buried her face in her hands and started crying

Fabian: "Don't cry! No, no, Nina I love you."

Nina: "You hate me!"

Fabian: "Nina, come on."

Nina: "No, no! Mara was right. I'd make the hugest mistake of my life if I told you. I should of waited until you said something!"

Nina looked up and saw her own reflection in the spoon, and started laughing

Fabian: "What the heck?"

Nina: "I look like a raccoon."

Fabian: "A beautiful raccoon."

Nina: "Nice try."

Fabian: "I'm serious. Nina, I love you. I really do."

Nina looked at her boyfriend and kissed him, he kissed back. Nina slipped of his jacket, and Fabian started to unzip her dress.

Fabian: "So are we really going to do this?"

Nina: "Just as long as I'm with you."

Fabian smiled and picked Nina up bridal style and carried her to his room

At Carl's cafe...

Eddie: "Then one time-"

Patricia: "STOP IT!"

Eddie: "Eh?"

Patricia: "STOP WITH THE TALKING! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Eddie: "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

Patricia: "I DON'T KNOW. ALONG WITH WHY YOU STILL LOVE ME. I CARE ABOUT YOU, BUT AS A FRIEND, I'M WITH JEROME NOW! SO DEAL WITH IT!"

Eddie ran towards the door and ran out

Patricia: "Oh my gosh. I-I. Eddie!"

Patricia ran out side tying her jacket close to her body

Patricia: "Eddie, wait."

Eddie: "What, now you're going to insult my hair, the way I talk, the way I walk, the-"

Patricia grabbed the back of Eddie's head and kissed him

Eddie: "Whoa."

Patricia: "I'm sorry."

Eddie: "I forgive you."

Patricia: "That doesn't mean we're back together."

Eddie: "Then why'd you kiss me?"

Patricia: "To get you to feel better."

Eddie: "It worked."

Patricia started walking home and looked back at Eddie.

Eddie: "Good night."

Patricia: "Night."

Eddie: "Man, it's cold."

Eddie went back inside to get his coat.

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome was watching TV when Fluffy squawked

Jerome: "What's wrong?"

Fluffy: "Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Jerome: "Of course."

Turtle came up to Jerome and brushed his head up against his head

Jerome: "Hey. I'm a terrible father."

Turtle put his feet on Jerome's shoe and looked up at him

Jerome: "You are so cute."

He picked up Turtle and grabbed Fluffy

Jerome: "This is a great family."

At Fabian, Mick, and Eddie's...

Fabian and Nina laid in bed next to each other smiling

Nina: "I can't believe this."

Fabian: "Me neither."

Nina: "I glad this happened."

Fabian: "Me too."

Nina: "Your roommates are going to freak out when they find out."

Fabian: "Probably."

Nina: "One of them's my brother."

Fabian: "I'm dead."

Nina: "Not on my watch."

The two kissed each other and laughed

At Mara and Nina's...

Amber and Alfie were sitting in the living room watching _Meet the Fockers_

Alfie: "I'm going to have to meet your parents."

Amber: "Really?"

Alfie: "Yeah, if things like this happen I'll write a movie called "Meet the Millingtons."

Amber: "That would be copy write."

Alfie: "Who cares, only our friends are going to see it."

Amber: "If you say so."

Alfie kissed Amber on the head and turned the volume up.


	9. The one with Fluffymc fluffypants the 3

The one with Fluffymc fluffypants the third Episode: 11

The nine friends were hanging out in Mara's apartment when Amber ran in.

Amber: "I have great news!"

Patricia: "Let me guess, new shoes, new dress, new bag?"

Amber: No-that was last week-this is better."

Eddie: "New skirt?"

Amber: "No!"

Mick: "Great offer at the modeling agency?"

Amber: "I wish."

Fabian: "Just tell us already."

Amber: "Alfie and I are getting married!"

Everybody congratulated the couple and then Amber announced

Amber: "I got a pet too!"

The congratulations stopped.

Jerome: "Did you get the bird and turtle food?"

Amber held them up

Jerome: "Thanks!"

Alfie: "You got a pet?"

Amber: "Yeah."

Alfie: "We should have talked about this!"

Amber: "Come on, just look at him."

Amber held up a white and brown bunny that had a pink nose and a tiny little tail

Girls: "AW!"

Amber: "His name is Fluffymc fluffypants the third."

Girls: "Oh."

Mick: "What happened to Fluffymc fluffypants?"

Eddie: "Or Fluffymc fluffypants JR?"

Amber: "Well then his name wouldn't be awesome."

Patricia: "Oh he is a cutie."

Nina: "PATRICIA!"

Eddie: "She did the same thing when she got Cutie. I think she's broken."

At Patricia and Joy's apartment…

Joy was making cereal while dancing along to the newest hit "My love"

Joy: "Alright, you go Joey!"

Patricia: "Joy can we talk?"

Joy: "Where's Jerome?"

Patricia: "Working."

Joy: "At his store?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Joy: "When will we ever see that store?"

Patricia: "I'll ask him next time, Joy get over here."

Joy: "Fine cranky."

Patricia walked into the living room while Joy followed with her cereal

Patricia: "It's about you and Mick."

Joy: "What do you mean?"

Patricia: "You have been acting so weird lately."

Joy: "So?"

Patricia: "I'm just worried about you; remember when Mick and Mara were together?"

Joy: "We are not in a relationship."

Joy got up with her cereal and went to her room

Patricia: "THE MORE YOU DENY IT, THE MORE IT'S TRUE!"

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

The door opened and Nina walked in

Nina: "Fabian, we need to talk."

Fabian: "Sure, about what?"

Nina: "Our date last night."

Fabian: "Oh my gosh you're pregnant."

Nina: "No!"

Nina turned around and checked the calendar

Nina: "No, I'm not pregnant."

Fabian: "Then what's wrong?"

Nina: "Nothing, I just want to talk about what happened."

Fabian: "Alright, go ahead."

Nina: "Did you plan it?"

Fabian: "Huh?"

Nina: "Did you plan it?"

Fabian: "No, I didn't plan for you to say 'I love you' then start crying, then for us to kiss, and then do it."

Nina: "But you were so calm."

Fabian: "You were crying!"

Nina: "Fabian, I just want to know if this is going to take our relationship to a whole new level."

Fabian: "I don't-"

Nina walked up to Fabian and kissed him

Later…

Nina and Fabian were lying in bed kissing each other

Nina: "That did not go as planned."

Fabian: "Don't worry."

Nina: "But no seriously, where are we? We just took things to a whole new level!"

Fabian: "We'll figure it out."

Nina: "No, we just did stuff I didn't even know existed. You know that move you loved? I think I made that up."

Fabian: "I love you."

Nina: "So where are we?"

Fabian: "It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

Nina: "You know, I can do that move again."

Fabian: "I really love you."

At Amber's apartment…

Amber was cuddling with her bunny when Alfie came in

Alfie: "Why did you get him?"

Amber: "Because Fluffymc fluffypants the third is going to help us when we have kids."

Alfie: "You think so?"

Amber: "I know so."

Alfie: "Well…can I hold him?"

Amber: "Go ahead."

Alfie grabbed the bunny and held him close. Fluffymc fluffypants the third sniffed him.

Alfie: "AW…"

Amber: "I told you."

Alfie: "You were right; we are going to take care of this bunny like it's a human baby!"

Amber: "Not entirely."

Alfie: "Why not?"

Amber: "Bunnies...chew."

Alfie: "Toys?"

Amber: "Wires."

Alfie: "WHAT?"

Amber: "Calm down Alfie. He's a bunny not a doctor."

At Patricia and Joy's…

Patricia went into Joy's room who was singing along with her iPod

Joy: "Baby, it didn't work out."

Patricia: "Joy!"

Joy: "Now I know why you were always down."

Patricia took the headphones out of Joy's ears and asked her

Patricia: "Are you and Mick a couple?"

Joy: "No!"

Patricia held up Cutie and said

Patricia: "You swear on Cutie?"

Joy: "I swear on Cutie."

Patricia: "So you are not in a committed relationship with Mick?"

Joy: "I am not in a committed relationship with Mick."

Cutie: "BARK!"

Patricia: "Alright."

Patricia left the room and closed the door

Joy: "Finally, she's gone."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

Nina walked out wearing one of Fabian's shirts while Fabian had a new one on

Fabian: "I love you."

Nina: "I love you too."

The couple kissed when Eddie opened the door

Eddie: "Oh my-"

Nina: "Eddie!"

Fabian: "I can explain…"

Across the street…

Mara and Jerome were looking at what was happening across the street

Jerome: "He's turning really red."

Mara: "Fabian's dead."

Eddie walked up to Fabian and hit him

Mara and Jerome: "OUCH!"

Fabian tried running away but Eddie bended his arm and fell on his side, with his elbow on Fabian

Mara and Jerome: "OH!"

Jerome: "Should we do something?"

Mara: "And get in the middle of that?"

Jerome: "The poor kid's going to die!"

Mara: "Let's wait until Eddie gets a knife."

Jerome: "Oh what do you know virgin?"

Jerome got up and started to leave

Mara: "You're as much as one as I am! Plus you're supposed to be working today."

Jerome: "It turns out I got my schedule wrong."

At Amber's…

Amber was taking a nap while Alfie was feeding the bunny

Alfie: "And you're done with your carrot."

Fluffymc fluffypants the third looked up at Alfie and made a little noise.

Alfie: "You are so cute!"

Amber came out in her pajamas and smiled

Alfie: "He's adorable."

Amber: "I knew you'd like him. You're a great daddy."

Alfie: "So you see us having children?"

Amber: "Three."

Alfie: "Four."

Amber: "I have to push them out."

Alfie: "We can adopt one."

Amber laughed and kissed her fiancee

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

The entire group was in the apartment watching Fabian and Nina get revenge on Eddie

Eddie: "Teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me, how to dougie, teach me how to dougie, teach me, teach me, how to dougie."

Mick: "This is awesome."

Eddie: "Do I have to do this?"

All: "YES!"

Eddie: "Everybody loves it, every, every, everybody loves it."


	10. The one where they could of gotten marri

This is the first chapter I ever made on Microsoft word (when this was for the wiki) and something about it made me want to add more detail...I don't know. Enjoy.

* * *

The one where they could of gotten married Episode: 12

Everyone was hanging out at Carl's cafe when Alfie spoke up

Alfie: "Joy?"

Joy: "Yeah?"

Alfie: "Why is your hand on Mick's lap?"

Joy looked down and quickly pulled it away

Joy: "Oh…I thought that was a pillow! No wonder it was so soft and squishy!"

Mick: "Hey!"

Nina: "You guys have been acting weird lately, is everything all right?"

Joy and Mick: "Yeah, it's all good…I have to go…BYE!"

The two stood up and ran out of the cafe.

Jerome: "Well that was…fun."

Patricia: "They've been acting like this for weeks."

Mara: "Something's up."

Eddie: "Way to go Sherlock!"

Fabian: "Maybe they got eloped!"

The seven friends spit out their coffee at the same time

Eddie: "He wouldn't do that!"

Fabian: "He would."

Amber: "Should we do something?"

Mara: "BACHELOR AND BACHELORETTE PARTY!"

Everyone in the coffee shop looked at Mara

Nina: "Was that necessary?"

Mara: "No…"

Mara slowly sat down and tried to cover her face.

At Mara and Nina's apartment…

Nina was stringing up the streamers while Mara was cooking

Nina: "Almost…almost…GOT IT!"

The side she was working on fell down.

Nina: "Come on!"

Mara: "Use a push pin."

Nina replied while grabbing one

Nina: "Yeah, that's just going to- IT WORKED!"

Mara: "Yahoo."

Patricia walked in, walked on top of couch and placed one of Joy's favorite CDs inside the radio

Mara: "Hey, respect for the furniture!"

Patricia: "Sorry, but I had to rush out of the apartment to get these here."

Nina got off the chair and went to Patricia's side

Nina: "Who does she like?"

Patricia: "A bunch of different artist, and bands. One guy she really likes is Joey Matthews."

Nina: "J-j-Joey Ma-Matthews?"

Patricia: "Yeah, why?"

Nina: "I LOVE JOEY MATTHEWS!"

Mara: "Please, don't fan girl in front of the window."

Nina: "I know all the lyrics to his songs, I have his albums, I have a poster in my room, one night when I was 19 I had a dream I got married to him."

Patricia: "You're scaring me."

Amber walked in and started blowing up balloons

Mara: "Patricia's afraid of something."

Amber: "Cool, oh no, these are one of those helium balloons that Alfie already blew up, how could I be so stupid?"

Amber let out a chipmunk like high pitched scream

Girls: "AMBER! AMBER!"

Amber: "What?"

Patricia: "Exay on the creamingsay!"

Amber: "Sorry."

Mara: "Come on, we need to get work done."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's apartment…

Fabian: "Why did you choose our apartment?"

Alfie: "Because it's bigger."

Eddie came in with the banner and spread it on the floor

Jerome: "Bon voyage, Mickey."

Eddie: "Crap!"

Alfie: "Nice going."

Eddie: "I thought I got 'Congratulations, Mick'."

Fabian: "Well…you didn't."

Eddie: "I'll return it to the store."

He picked up the banner and started walking to the apartment entrance when he saw Mick in the hallway

Eddie: "Hey Mick, MICK?!"

Mick: "Hey?"

Eddie: "You can't go in there!"

Mick: "Why not?"

Eddie: "Because…Fabian's…naked."

Mick: "Why?"

Eddie: "I don't know some British thing I guess."

Mick: "But why is he naked?"

Eddie: "Because…he was thrown at a wall when he was a baby."

Mick: "He was?"

Eddie: "Yeah! Wasn't everybody thrown at a wall as a baby?"

Mick: "No, because my parents loved me."

Eddie: "I am so sorry."

Mick: "Alright…I'll just go over to Nina and Mara's."

Eddie: "NO!"

Mick: "Why not?"

Eddie: "They have rabies."

Mick: "Why?"

Eddie: "They were thrown down a well in 2008."

Mick: "And you just happen to know the year?"

Eddie: "It was all over the news stupid! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

Mick: "Can I go to Joy and Patricia's?"

Eddie: "Mutant dolphins."

Mick: "Alfie and Jerome's?"

Eddie: "Vampire zombie aliens that like the taste of blonde males."

Mick: "Carl's cafe?"

Eddie: "You're safe there."

Just as Mick turned around he added

Eddie: "Or are you?"

**SERIOUS** **NOTE: PLEASE, DO NOT THROW BABIES AT WALLS, YOU WILL BE ARRESTED.**

At Mara and Nina's…

Mara took out the cake and set it on the table while Amber strung up the last balloons.

Amber: "This is going to be awesome!"

Patricia: "Joy should be here any minute."

Nina: "Come on, let's put some Joey on!"

Mara: "No! Not until Joy comes."

Nina: "You suck."

Amber: "She's coming!"

Mara turned the lights off and everybody hid. Joy opened the door and everybody jumped out

All: "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Joy: "For what?"

Nina turned on the music and started dancing

Joy: "What's going on?"

Patricia: "Congratulations Joy!"

Joy: "I've opened the door before…"

Mara: "Come on, let's start this party!"

Joy: "Party, what...what party?"

Mara: "You're going to love it. Lets dance WOO!"

Joy: "Um...okay, yeah?"

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

Eddie hung up the banner that said "Congratulations Mick!" They were putting up the finishing touches when Mick walked in

Mick: "Did Fabian put clothes on?"

Fabian: "NO! You weren't suppose to come until 8:30, it's 8:29!"

Mick: "My bad."

Jerome: "Congratulations?"

All: "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Mick: "For what?"

Alfie: "You know what."

Mick: "I'll just eat the food and ignore all of this."

At Mara and Nina's…

Mara and Joy were talking about who was better at dancing

Joy: "You can't dance!"

Mara: "Really? Watch this."

Mara stood up and started waving her arms in the air, and made a squid like motion with her arms

Mara: "Oh yeah!"

Nina: "Boo!"

Mara: "Hey, I can kick you out."

Joy: "Stop dancing, please."

Amber turned around with a pink balloon in her hand

Amber: "Testing, testing, one two three."

Patricia: "Did you suck in the helium again?"

Amber: "Here, try it!"

Amber handed Patricia a red balloon

Patricia: "Can I have a green one?"

Patricia got a different balloon and she began blowing in the air

Patricia: "How do I sound?"

Joy: "Like a chipmunk that sucked in helium."

All the girls laughed leaving Amber to be the only one with a high pitched laugh

Amber: "HAHAHAHA! Ah…oh…did that sound weird?"

Nina: "Hand me a balloon."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

Mick was eating a slice of pizza while he was trying to figure out what the party was for

Alfie: "Hey."

Mick: "What is this party for?"

Alfie: "We all know no need to hide it."

Mick looked down at his pants to check his zipper

Alfie: "No! About you and…you know who."

Mick looked down at his pants again

Alfie: "Ah, this is useless!"

Alfie went over to the guys and told them what happened

Alfie: "He's really good at hiding things."

Fabian: "Really? Can't say the same about HIS DIRTY LAUNDRY."

Mick: "TWO MONTHS AGO! TWO!"

Eddie: "We just need to crack it out of him."

Jerome: "I have an idea."

**(A/N: Okay, so imagine Mick tied up to a chair, a lamp beaming in his face, Jerome has a fedora and is wearing one of those detective coats, along with everybody else, enter mysterious music and lights coming in from the shade)**

Mick: "You can't get ANYTHING out of me!"

Jerome: "Sandwich."

Eddie handed Jerome the sandwich, which was crushed underneath Jerome's shoe

Mick: "NO!"

Alfie: "What color is my underwear?"

Mick: "Blue?"

Alfie smacked Mick across his face and yelled

Alfie: "No, it's green."

He turned around then faced Mick again

Alfie: "Oh wait, they were blue, sorry about that."

Jerome: "Tell us what you know."

Mick: "Never!"

Jerome: "Bring it in."

Fabian dragged Joy into the room who was wearing a 1950 button up dress yelling

Joy: "LET ME GO! I don't .be…HERE!"

Mick: "Joy!"

Jerome: "Now, tell me about you and pretty over here or she'll go down the slide."

Fabian: "Don't you think that's too cruel, boss?"

Eddie: "The slide could hurt a squirrel. A squirrel! Imagine what that could do to a human."

Jerome: "No, not that slide! It's being repaired."

Alfie: "Then what slide are you talking about?"

Jerome: "The water slide."

Everybody gasped

Joy: "You'd never!"

Jerome: "Think again pretty."

Mick: "Joy!"

Jerome: "Tell us what's going on between you right now, or else."

Mick: "I'm only doing this for you Joy. Joy and I…are…a couple."

Joy: "NO!"

Jerome: "Let her go."

Mick: "I'm sorry Joy."

The fantasy ended and everybody looked at Jerome like he was crazy

Fabian: "You have issues."

Eddie: "And you gave me and Fabian _one_ line while Alfie got _two_."

Alfie: "That's because I'm awesome."

At Mara and Nina's…

The girls were laughing like chipmunks on the balcony

Patricia: "Mara, you know that Valentine you got form Billy Trent in the eighth grade?"

Mara: "Yeah."

Patricia: "I put it in your locker!"

Amber: "You didn't!"

Patricia: "I did!"

Joy: "I knew something was fishy, because he was with Brenda Mike back then. Oh, my helium's wearing off."

Joy sucked in more air and spoke again

Joy: "Much better."

Nina: "Patricia, why did you do that?"

Patricia: "Because I'm Patricia."

Joy: "Guys, why did you throw me this party?"

Mara: "Bachelorette party. Duh!"

Joy: "I'm not married."

Nina: "You say what now?"

Joy: "I'm not married."

Patricia: "So you and Mick didn't elope?"

Joy: "No."

Amber pulled out her phone and called Alfie

Amber: "Yeah, they didn't get married."

Alfie: "Why does your voice sound like that?"

Amber: "Helium."

Alfie: "Well…this stinks."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's…

The guys had just finished explaining the point of the party.

Mick: "Where would you get that idea?"

Fabian: "Well…"

Eddie: "Um…"

Jerome: "You see…"

Alfie: "You two are all couple like!"

Mick: "Oh. Well that was dumb."

Mick got up and went to his room and slammed the door

Jerome: "Nice going Alfie."

Alfie: "My bad."

At Mara and Nina's…

The 10 friends were dressed up as detectives with fedoras and jackets

Amber: "Did you get the thingy?"

Alfie: "I had it in my grasp, and then he took it."

Eddie: "You fool!"

Fabian: "How could you do this to us and the team?"

Patricia: "It's just wrong."

Jerome: "You let us down PI Alf."

Nina: "Did he say anything?"

Mick: "PI J and I were there when he did."

Joy: "It was-"

Cutie: "ARF ARF!"


	11. The one where Eddie tries

The one where Eddie tries Episode: 13

The gang was hanging out in Jerome and Alfie's apartment when Eddie was bugging Patricia

Eddie: "Please?"

Patricia: "Please what?"

Eddie: "Be my girlfriend?"

Patricia: "NO!"

Eddie: "It's killing me!"

Patricia: "Then I'll go to your funeral."

Eddie: "What do I have to do to win you back?"

Patricia: "Leave me alone."

Eddie: "Yeah...I better find another girlfriend."

Fabian ran into the apartment and fell on his face

Nina: "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

Fabian got up and said

Fabian: "I'm signed to cool note records!"

Everyone congratulated him, and Nina gave him a hug

Nina: "That's great!"

Fabian: "Yeah, this guy came to Carl's cafe, heard me performing and I got signed!"

Jerome: "So which song's going to be your number one hit?"

Fabian: "The double twisted lamp."

Eddie: "Oh, you mean that stupid song you sing 24/7?"

Fabian: "It's not stupid."

Mick: "Well we have to hear almost every day."

Fabian: "Now, you can look it up on the internet."

Eddie: "Oh yay, my best dream ever."

Alfie: "I thought you hated the song."

Eddie face palmed and Alfie looked around the room as if to say "Come on guys help me out!"

At Carl's cafe…

Patricia sat down on the couch when the waitress from Thanksgiving came up

Waitress: "Oh hey, I remember you."

Patricia: "Hi! It's good to see you again!"

Waitress: "So, how are things between you and Eddie, and Jerome?"

Patricia: "Same as last time."

Waitress: "So what would you like to order?"

Patricia: "Help."

The blonde waitress sat down and asked her

Waitress: "How did you and Eddie start dating?"

Patricia: "I kissed him."

Waitress: "You and Jerome?"

Patricia: "I was drunk and I kissed him."

Waitress: "Of course."

Patricia: "What?"

Waitress: "I mean…try to think of what led up to everything."

Patricia started thinking back to her first year in college. She and Eddie were holding hands and doing math

_Eddie: "24."_

_Patricia: "Right! We are so going to pass this test!"_

_Eddie: "Patricia…I love you."_

Waitress: "RIGHT THERE!"

Patricia snapped out of her flashback, and gave the lady a dirty look

Waitress: "Sorry. See, whenever someone says 'I love you' to another person, the other one freezes up and says something stupid. What did you say after that?"

Patricia went back to the flashback

_Patricia: "75?"_

_Eddie: "Is that some kind of girl code?"_

_Patricia: "Uh…yeah…okay."_

_Eddie: "So you love me?"_

_Patricia: "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"_

The flashback ended

Waitress: "You didn't love him?"

Patricia: "I did! It's just that I wasn't ready to say it."

Waitress: "What happened after that?"

Patricia: "We realized we were finished with math, and…you know…"

Waitress: "Seriously?"

Patricia: "Seriously."

Waitress: "What else happened? You know, when you and Jerome started dating."

Patricia: "I don't remember much just that I was drunk, and I kissed him."

Waitress: "That's never good."

Patricia slowly slouched down in her seat on the couch

At Cool note records…

Fabian was standing in the recording booth when the producer yelled

Producer: "From the top!"

Fabian: "Actually, there's no top with this song."

The producer gave Fabian a dirty look

Fabian: "I guess it has a top. Okay."

Fabian started singing the lyrics to his song

_I went to a garage-_why does my voice sound like this?

Producer: "Fabian, have you ever heard of auto tuning?"

Fabian: "Yeah."

Producer: "That's what we're doing."

Fabian: "Why?"

Producer: "Come out here."

Fabian left the booth, and the producer put his arm around him

Producer: "To make it big, you've got to different, crazy, wild-"

Fabian: "Auto tuned?"

Producer: "You're fast learner. Here practice this song."

The song's name was- "My new girlfriend"

Fabian: "I didn't write this."

Producer: "I know it's just that you have to sing this song, you know, for your demo."

Fabian: "Uh…thanks?"

Fabian left the studio, and walked by the lunch room

Man: "Hey, have you heard that guy Fabian?"

Man: "Yeah, he's pretty good."

Man #1: "Wait until he has no money in the bank!"

Man #2: "He'd never see it coming!"

The two men laughed evilly, and Fabian walked away sadly

On the street…

Eddie was walking around trying to find someone he could date. He spotted a red head, and tapped her shoulder

Eddie: "Hi, I'm Eddie."

Girl: "Hope."

Eddie: "Hope, I was wondering if I could get your number?"

Hope: "Yeah, sure."

Hope wrote down her phone number, gave it to Eddie and walked away

_1800-I-have-a-boyfriend-go-away-idiot_

Eddie: "This is a fake number!"

Hope: "You're smarter than I thought!"

Eddie walked over to the next girl

Eddie: "Hey."

Woman: "AHHHHH!"

The woman attacked Eddie with her purse, and ran away screaming

Eddie: "Thanks for nothing!"

At Alfie and Jerome's…

Amber and Alfie were lying on their stomachs, on the bed, planning the wedding

Amber: "We can have the wedding on Valentine's Day, it'll be perfect!"

Alfie: "Amber, what are we going to do on our honeymoon?"

Amber: "What do you think we're going to do? Eat a bunny, become friends with an alien, take over Pennsylvania, convince Taylor Swift to stop with all the relationship drama, create a nail polish company, drink soup out of a clam shell, go on a world tour, and create a restaurant that sells 100 different pizza topping?"

Alfie: "I'm going to write a book about that. No, I mean after the honeymoon?"

Amber: "We come home?"

Alfie: "What about babies?"

Amber: "What about babies?"

Alfie: "Are we going to have them?"

Amber: "Of course, I've always wanted a baby!"

Alfie: "Chelsea and Ethan?"

Amber: "Evan and Donna."

Alfie: "Can I write the book?"

Amber: "Go ahead."

Alfie got up and ran to his laptop

On the street…

**(A/N: Imagine a montage of Eddie getting slapped across the face while "Don't go breaking my heart" is playing the background)**

Eddie: "That sucked."

Eddie walked into a restaurant when he bumped into a waitress

Waitress: "Sorry!"

Eddie: "It's okay…Ella."

Ella looked down at her name tag and giggled

Eddie: "I'm Eddie."

Ella: "Ella, have you ever eaten here before?"

Eddie: "No, but I will one day."

Ella: "Here's the address to _the one and only_. You know,in case you get lost."

Eddie: "Thanks, Ella…I was wondering-"

Eddie's phone rang, and he answered

Eddie: "Amber? Am-listen-yeah, yeah, Amber-SLOW DOWN! I'll be right over."

Ella: "Something wrong?"

Eddie: "That was a friend of mine-Amber-she's having a wedding crisis."

Ella: "Planning the venue?"

Eddie: "Exactly."

Ella: "Good luck."

Eddie: "Thanks!"

Eddie went through the front door, and walked down the street

The next day…

Everyone was hanging out a Mara's apartment when Fabian told them everything that had happened the day before

Nina: "I can't believe them!"

Eddie: "If anyone gets to mess with Fabian it's me! And everybody else, but not those idiots!"

Mara: "We need to teach them a lesson."

Fabian: "Any ideas?"

Patricia raised her hand

Fabian: "Tell me all about it."

The gang crowded around the table to listen to Patricia's plan. After a few minutes

Fabian: "It's crazy, but crazy enough to work!"

Patricia: "Let's get planning."

Saturday…

It had been a week since the incident, now everybody was waiting in the waiting room of Cool note records

Amber: "So, when can we start trying to have a baby?"

Alfie: "How about tonight?"

Amber: "Seriously?"

Alfie: "Of course, we can do this."

Alfie held Amber's hand, and she held it right back

Joy: "Aw!"

The couple quickly separated

Producer: "Fabian Rutter…who are they?"

Fabian: "My friends."

All: "Hi!"

Fabian: "My roommates."

Mick and Eddie: "Hi."

Fabian: "And my girlfriend."

Nina: "Hi."

Producer: "If you want to listen, come in."

Everybody went inside. Fabian stood behind the microphone, while everybody hid behind him

Producer: "Okay, 1.2.3!"

The music started, and everybody popped up and started banging symbols, blowing into flutes, stomping, screaming, and banging the wall

Producer: "STOP, STOP, STOP!"

Everybody except Fabian ducked down

Producer: "What was that?"

Fabian: "I don't know, seemed fine to me."

Producer: "Alright…and 1.2.3!"

The music started again, and everybody did the same thing, this time they started yelling into the microphone

Producer: "AHHHHH!"

Mick: "What did he say?"

Producer: "STOP!"

Amber: "He said MORE!"

The noise continued, and finally Patricia opened the door, and sprayed silly string the man's face. Everybody followed and sprayed him with silly string, canned cheese, whip cream, and splashed tomato sauce all over him.

Fabian: "That's what you get for messing with ME!"

Fabian went over to the producer's money box, and got his 300 dollars back. The gang left and high five each other.

Fabian, Mick, and Eddie were all sitting on the couch, eating peanut butter, and watching "13 going on 30".

Eddie: "You know I need my Matt, except she would be Maddie."

Mick grabbed the peanut butter from Eddie, and stuck his spoon in there

Mick: "Just get over Patricia already!"

Fabian grabbed the peanut butter, and stuck his spoon in it

Fabian: "Mick, what's going on between you and Joy?"

Mick: "Nothing."

Fabian: "You sure?"

Mick: "I wouldn't-you crazy-peanut butter."

Mick grabbed the peanut butter out of Fabian's hands, and ran to his room

Eddie: "We have brownies in the kitchen."

Fabian: "Go get them."

Eddie got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**Don't you hate writers block?**


	12. The one with the kangaroo

The one with the kangaroo Episode: 14

It was 2: 31 AM, and Mick was trying to find the bathroom at Patricia and Joy's place

Patricia: "Mick?"

Mick: "Patricia! Hi!"

Patricia: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mick: "Um…the…guys…kicked…me…out."

Patricia: "Oh, so you're staying here?"

Mick: "What is it illegal?"

Patricia: "No! It's just…you know what, whatever."

Mick: "Thank you."

Patricia turned around and walked to her room, while she was she mumbled

Patricia: "Weirdo."

The next day at Jerome and Alfie's…

Alfie was feeding Fluffy when he noticed Jerome clicking the laptop over and over again

Alfie: "You know if you just wait-"

Jerome: "I know. I'm trying to find something for Patricia; it's her birthday next week."

Alfie: "Oh cool, what are you getting her?"

Jerome: "Well, when she was five as a birthday present she got a stuffed kangaroo, but the same day her cat-Scratchy-scratched it up, and no matter how hard her parents tried Patricia wouldn't take the other kangaroo, so I'm getting her one."

Alfie: "But, how do you know she'll take that one?"

Jerome: "She's almost 22; I think she can handle it."

Alfie: "If you say so."

Jerome: "No, this will go right. There, it should be here on her birthday."

Alfie: "I don't know, I mean most guys would get their girlfriend a necklace, or a bracelet, or a diamond ring!"

Jerome: "At least I don't give up and get a bad card that's for a four year old girl's birthday."

Alfie: "Amber got over that last month!"

Jerome: "She's lying."

At the hospital…

Nina was transferring files when her boss came up

Dr. Fred: "Miss Martin!"

Nina: "Dr. Fred, hi."

Dr. Fred: "Did you transfer those files?"

Nina: "I'm doing that right now."

Dr. Fred: "Well chop, chop! We have a long day ahead of us."

Nina: "Will do Dr. Fred."

Dr. Fred: "Nina?"

Nina: "Yes?"

Dr. Fred: "Ease up on the lip gloss, you look stupid."

Dr. Fred walked away, and Nina turned to her friend McKenna

Nina: "This,"

She said pointing to her lips

Nina: "Is lip balm."

McKenna: "You actually look really good."

Nina: "Thank you! I have no idea what his problem is."

McKenna: "He's just jealous that you have hair and he doesn't."

Nina: "True."

McKenna: "I say you stand up to him! You became a nurse to help human beings, no to be pushed around."

Nina: "Yeah, you're right. I should go do that now."

McKenna: "Actually, you have to help me with the patient in room 201."

Nina: "Oh."

The two girls walked down the hall

At the park…

Fabian was chomping on a hot dog when he saw a couple jog down the street

Girl: "Look at that poor sap, eating a hot dog."

Boy: "I'm so glad we're not like him."

The two laughed, and continued jogging

Fabian: "I should do that."

Fabian slammed his hot dog on the ground, and got up. He quickly bent down, blew on it, and took a bite. He then looked at you (yes, you, the reader) and said

Fabian: "What? Five second rule."

**(A/N: That's right! I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL)**

Fabian stepped over the rock, and walked home.

At Mara and Nina's…

Mara opened the bathroom door, and sank down to the floor

Mara: "Nina?"

Nina: "It's me!"

Mara: "Can you go to my room and hand me my red towel?"

Nina: "Sure, why?"

Mara: "I forgot it."

Nina went into Mara's room, and caught a glimpse of her planner

Nina: "Saturday 9, go on a date with Derek?"

Nina walked to the bathroom door, and Mara stuck her hand out to grab the towel

Mara: "Thanks."

Nina: "Who's Derek?"

Mara: "My date on Saturday…did you read my planner?"

Nina: "Not on purpose!"

Mara: "I met him at work; he's a really nice guy."

Nina: "I bet he has 10 cats."

Mara: "Nina!"

Nina: "What?"

Mara: "Are you tired? Because you're much nicer when you have energy."

Nina: "Yeah. Dr. Fred is working me as if I was a maid or something."

Mara: "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Nina: "I'm going to stand up to him."

Mara: "Serious?"

Nina: "Serious."

Mara: "That's the third time you said that."

Nina: "I mean it this time. He's really a jerk to me for no apparent reason."

Mara: "I'll help you after I change."

The next week…

Patricia slowly opened her eyes, and screamed on top of her lungs

Patricia: "JEROME!"

Jerome: "Ow! I'm sorry sweetie, happy birthday."

Patricia: "Jerome!"

The couple kissed and Patricia got out of bed. Patricia was wearing sweat pants, and a jersey that said 75 on it

Jerome: "Nice pajamas."

Patricia: "Whatever."

At Jerome and Alfie's…

It was the afternoon, and Jerome was guiding Patricia to his apartment with his hands over her eyes

Patricia: "What's my present?"

Jerome: "We're almost there."

Jerome opened the door, and found Alfie with a scared expression on his face

Alfie: "Uh…Jerome."

Jerome: "Alfie, where's the stuffed animal? You said it came here!"

Alfie: "About that…"

Alfie opened the door to Jerome's room, and out came a baby kangaroo, jumping around the living room, breathing and everything

Jerome: "Let me see that picture for a second."

Alfie handed Jerome his laptop, and Jerome quickly looked for the website he bought the kangaroo from

Jerome: "Look at that picture, its fake! This one…is real."

Patricia: "I was supposed to get that one?"

Jerome: "Yeah."

Patricia: "Let's just call the guy."

Jerome: "Okay."

A few minutes later…

Jerome: "Alright, bye."

Alfie: "Well?"

Jerome: "HE WON'T TAKE THE KANGAROO BACK!"

The kangaroo flinched a little and went back to messing up the kitchen

Patricia: "Can I keep him?"

Jerome: "Go ahead, happy birthday."

Patricia: "I'm going to name you Kangy! Hey…what are you doing with Fluffy?"

Jerome turned around and noticed Kangy holding Fluffy by the neck, and in an instant the bird went inside the kangaroo's mouth

All: "NO!"

Alfie held open the kangaroo's mouth, and Jerome got Fluffy out. Fluffy was screaming really loud yelling

Fluffy: "HELP ME! HELP ME! AH! AH!"

Alfie: "Can birds scream?"

Jerome: "Apparently."

Patricia: "I love Kangy!"

At the hospital…

Nina was crawling towards the room

Dr. Fred: "NINA MARTIN!"

Nina: "Yes Dr. Fred?"

Dr. Fred: "Why are you on the floor?"

Nina: "My legs hurt like crazy!"

Dr. Fred: "Well get up!"

Nina quickly got up and sighed

Nina: "Can I please, please have a break for like…an hour?"

Dr. Fred: "Ten minutes then that's it."

Nina: "Wow, one more minute than last time."

Nina went into one of the empty rooms and lay down. Fabian came in

Fabian: "Nina?"

Nina: "Fabian! What are you doing here?"

Fabian: "Visiting you."

Nina: "So, how's your work out going?"

Fabian: "Great, I walked for five minutes!"

Nina: "I wish I could be like you, make money by performing on the street, live with two guys with paying jobs."

Fabian: "Actually."

Fabian said stroking Nina's hair as she rested on his shoulder

Fabian: "Mick doesn't have a job."

Nina: "Really? He told me he's an accountant."

Fabian: "He lies to everyone."

Nina: "Wow."

Fabian: "Before I head out, kiss me?"

Nina: "Of course."

The two locked in for a kiss when Dr. Fred snatched open the curtain

Dr. Fred: "NINA MARTIN!"

The two quickly separated

Nina: "Fabian, this is Dr. Fred."

Fabian: "Hi, I'm her boyfriend, I was just heading out."

Fabian quickly whispered

Fabian: "This is the bald jerk face loser butt?"

Nina: "Yup."

Fabian: "No wonder."

Fabian got up and left the hospital

Dr. Fred: "I just wanted to let you know after your ten minute break is over; you have to restock the medicine cabinet."

Nina: "Good to know."

Dr. Fred closed the curtain, and Nina fell backwards onto the bed.

Dr. Fred: "Okay, time's up."

Nina: "WHAT? WHAT? BUT THE-"

Dr. Fred: "Now."

Nina got up and went to restock the cabinets

McKenna: "Is he being unfair again?"

Nina: "My ten minute break isn't even up yet."

At Patricia and Joy's…

Patricia was guiding Kangy to her apartment

Joy: "What's that?"

Patricia: "Jerome remembered my birthday-jerk."

Joy: "I'm sorry! But I forgot."

Patricia: "Well this is my present."

Joy: "Really?"

Patricia: "Actually I was supposed to get a fake kangaroo, but Jerome accidently ordered a real one!"

Joy: "Jeez."

Patricia: "Fancy nightgown."

Joy: "Thanks."

Patricia: "Where are you going?"

Joy: "Um…sleep? Yeah that sounds good."

Patricia: "Who is he?"

Joy: "My bed."

Patricia: "Joy…"

Joy: "Patricia…"

Patricia: "Fine, whatever."

Patricia put Kangy on the couch, and went to her room. The kangaroo looked at Joy

Joy: "What?"

That night…

Eddie stumbled into the kitchen and found Joy searching for food

Eddie: "Joy?"

Joy: "Patricia kicked me out."

Eddie: "She kicked me out of her life."

Joy: "Not entirely."

Eddie: "You're funny."

Joy: "Come here."

Eddie walked up to Joy, and she hugged him

Joy: "Feel better?"

Eddie: "Yeah…you smell awesome."

Joy: "Thanks."

The two hugged each other a little longer

Eddie: "But no seriously, why are you here?"

Joy: "You just never stop do you?"

The next day at the park…

**(A/N: Open another tab, go to YouTube, look up Rocky theme song, click on "Rocky full theme tune", play, go back to story, read, pretend this is happening in slow motion, enjoy.)**

Fabian pulled the headband down to his forehead, stretched, and began running as fast as he could. He saw a donut shop, and convinced himself to just keep running. He was jogging with the people who mocked him earlier that week, and he tripped the both of them

Fabian: "IN YOUR FACES!"

Fabian ran towards the candy shop, slapped himself, and kept running

Fabian: "I….AM…ROCKY!"

Fabian then ran into a tree, got back up, and kept running, he said hello to the birds, did a jump, mastered hopscotch, talked to Nina, did a flip, a cartwheel, push a few marathon runners, sprayed some water from the bird fountain on his face, yelled

Fabian: "I AM KING OF THE WORLD!"

Then he ran into a tree…again.

Fabian: "Ow..."

On Saturday…

Mara came out of her room wearing an evening gown, and flipped her hair

Guys: "HUMINA HUMINA!"

Mara: "Thanks."

Nina: "Ready for your date?"

Mara: "Totally, I'm so excited to meet Derek."

Nina: "10 cats…"

Mara: "Whatever!"

Patricia: "Just have fun on your date."

Mara: "Thanks."

Just when Mara opened the door, she saw a brunet man standing there with a smile on his face

Derek: "Mara."

Mara: "Derek! You're already here."

Derek: "Well, I couldn't leave you here."

Mara: "Aw…"

Derek: "Ready?"

Mara: "Ready."

At the restaurant…

Mara and Derek were eating their food when Mara asked

Mara: "So, where did you grow up?"

Derek: "Liverpool."

Mara: "Oh cool, what made you come to London?"

Derek: "My wife dumped me."

Mara: "I'm sorry-"

Derek: "FOR MY BEST FRIEND!"

Mara: "Oh my gosh."

Derek: "Those…_mhshdgfdlahfdfgdlfduyy_."

Mara: "Um…how about we go back to your place?"

Derek: "Okay, whatever."

At Jerome and Alfie's…

Jerome was pet sitting for Patricia who was helping Joy with an errand

Jerome: "Okay Kangy, come here."

Kangy ignored Jerome, and grabbed Fluffy by the neck

Jerome: "NO!"

Jerome grabbed the bird and placed him in his cage

Jerome: "No."

The kangaroo grabbed Jerome's jacket and started jumping up and down

Jerome: "AH! AH!"

Jerome got out of Kangy's grip and ran to his room

Jerome: "Alright, where did your mommy put your food?"

Jerome looked behind him, and saw Fluffy in Kangy's mouth

Jerome: "NO! NO!"

Jerome stared at the kangaroo

Jerome: "Give."

Kangy wouldn't budge

Jerome: "Alright, here goes nothing!"

Jerome pried open the animal's mouth and rescued the screaming bird

Fluffy: "AH! AH! EVIL! EVIL!"

Jerome: "You and I think the same thing."

At Derek's place…

Derek opened the door, and Mara settled in on the couch.

Derek: "Want something to drink?"

Mara: "Yeah, sure."

Derek went into the kitchen, and Mara started looking around. She found a picture of a woman with a mustache, and a messed up face

Derek: "Here you go."

Mara: "Who's this?"

Derek: "My ex wife."

Mara: "Lovely woman."

Derek: "Actually, I drew on the picture."

Mara: "Oh."

Derek: "Sit down!"

Mara: "Sure."

Mara settled into the couch and took a sip of her drink

Derek: "Like it?"

Mara: "Yeah, what is it?"

Derek: "Filtreret elefant tisse."

Mara: "I know that's Danish, I just don't speak it. What is this?"

Derek: "Elephant pee!"

Mara quickly spit out her drink and started coughing

Derek: "It's filtered!"

Mara: "I DON'T CARE! THIS IS ELEPHANT URINE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Derek: "I knew I shouldn't have told you!"

Mara: "You are DISGUSTING! You shouldn't be a loud to teach!"

Derek: "Are you going to tell the school board?"

Mara: "You bet."

Derek: "I know where you live!"

Mara: "Oh please, once people find out you drink ILLEGAL elephant pee from Africa, you will be forced to _leave _England."

Derek: "How do you know it's from Africa?"

Mara: "It says so on the BOTTLE!"

Derek: "Oh."

Mara spit on Derek's head, and left his apartment.

At Mara and Nina's…

Mara was lying on the couch, messing with the straps on her high heels, which were now on the floor. She had just told the girls about her date

Amber: "That's terrible!"

Joy: "I'm sorry."

Nina: "I didn't think he was going to be _that _crazy."

Patricia: "Here, petting Kangy will make you feel better."

Mara reached out her hand to pet the kangaroo, but instead she got bit. She quickly pulled her hand out and yelled in pain

Patricia: "Kangy!"

Jerome burst through the door and yelled

Jerome: "THAT KANGAROO HAS GOT TO GO!"

Patricia: "Why?"

Jerome: "The entire time I was babysitting him/her, that thing tried to eat Fluffy! It has GOT TO GO!"

Patricia: "No!"

Jerome: "Yes!"

Girls: "YAY! FINALLY! WHOO HOO!"

Patricia all gave them a dirty look, and handed the kangaroo to Jerome

Jerome: "Come in."

Two men from the zoo strapped up Kangy and took her down to the truck

Patricia: "Oh!"

Patricia gently sobbed in Jerome's shoulder

Mara: "Are you crying?"

Patricia *Sniff* "No," *sniff* "Why-" *hiccup* "Would you say that?"

Mara: "Just a guess."

At the hospital…

Nina was organizing the medicine cabinet, when Dr. Fred came in

Nina: "What do you want Dr. Fred?"

Dr. Fred pulled off his uniform, and suddenly he was a cheerleader

Dr. Fred: _A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that. Cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl! _

Nina: "What?"

Nina sprung up in her bed to find that "Hollaback girl" was playing on her iPod

Nina: "Damn you Gwen Stefani!"


	13. Fun facts about After Anubis!

**Since this story has been going for awhile, I decided to tell you stuff you never knew!**

* * *

1: This story is based off Friends, which just like the actual show that ran for ten years, has different story lines for each character that episode, but that season it always has something to do with the storyline.

2: This story started on the house of Anubis fanfiction wiki

3: I have a notebook with episode/chapter ideas. I am currently up to part three. I have stopped writing ideas so that way if I get to like Thanksgiving by the time I get to the last episode I wrote, then I could do that, because the last time it was Christmas eve and the one I posted didn't even have anything to do with Christmas.

4: Just like Friends the episodes are called "The one with-" or "The one where-"

5: Willow and KT are coming in "The one with the soap opera" I won't tell you why it's called that, but you will find out soon-SPOILER: SOMEBODY GOES INTO LABOR! AH!

6: I have the entire story planned out. Not the episodes, but the storylines for each character

7: In part two Victor joins, and then leaves

8: I think I have more episodes where they go on a game show more than normal life-then again Eddie's an actor and he has connections

9: There will be false feelings for other people

10: Here are the current living psoitions

Mara and Nina

Joy and Patricia

Mick, Fabian, and Eddie

Jerome and Alfie

Amber

I would tell you how it changes, but I'll keep that a secret

* * *

**That's it for now, I don't want to spoil it all, so here are the *current* funfacts!**


	14. The one with the invitations

**Sorry about the wait! Anyway, a few nights ago I had a dream that someone put as a review "Check it out someone made a video about one of the chapters!" I watched the video and everyone was dressed like hamburgers and cotton candy. It was strange. So if you ever decided to make a video about one of the chapters and post it on Youtube, please don't dress you friends up as hamburgers and cotton candy. Me and your friends will thank you.**

* * *

The one with the invitations Episode: 15

Fabian was singing outside of Carl's cafe strumming his guitar. An employee came outside

Guy: "Hey, do you need to do this?"

Fabian: "It makes good money."

Guy: "How about you become a performer?"

Fabian: "Inside? Where it's warm?"

Guy: "Yeah."

The sun was shining brighter, the angels were singing, this was the best day ever!

Fabian: "This is great! Now no one will be dropping in birth control pills instead of money!"

At Amber's…

Amber and Alfie were lying on the couch kissing each other. The phone rang and Amber quickly grabbed it

Amber: "We're planning the wedding! Oh…hi mom. No, no, yes. Maybe, mom I have to go, no, I was serious when I said it. Okay, bye."

Alfie: "Mom right?"

Amber: "Alfie, I need to tell you something. When I was leaving for college my parents and I got into a fight and I told them I'd never talk to them again."

Alfie: "Jeez."

Amber: "And I'm keeping that promise."

Alfie: "Okay…well, let's plan the wedding!"

Amber: "No, this time we're actually going to _plan_."

Alfie: "But it's not as fun!"

Amber: "This is serious. Okay, so we're having the wedding in a hotel, and we have 17 guests."

Alfie: "Okay, back to plan-"

Amber: "We have to fill out 20 seats."

Alfie: "We don't have too."

Amber: "The hotel provided us with 20, and we said that we'd have 20 people!"

Alfie: "We can invite my cousin Robert. He's so big that he'll fill in the remaining three seats."

Amber: "Not Robert, he smells like cheese!"

Alfie: "He'll take his medicated bath I promise."

Amber: "Medicated?"

Alfie: "Oh and he might have to bring his prescription soup."

Amber: "What am I marrying into?"

**(A/N: I know in England people say mum instead of mom but you know, saying mom is kind of our nature in America and I forgot)**

At Mara and Nina's…

Nina and Mara were spreading avocados on their faces

Mara: "After this we are going to look amazing."

Nina: "Maybe even like the models in the magazines."

The roommates looked at each other and laughed

Mara: "Like that's going to happen!"

Nina: "I crack myself up!"

Mick: "Is this what girls do in their free time?"

Jerome: "Apparently."

Fabian came in and started jumping up and down

Eddie: "What's going on Speedy?"

Fabian: "I got a job as a performer at Carl's cafe!"

Everyone congratulated him

Nina: "That's great sweetie!"

Nina got up and kissed her boyfriend

Eddie: "Hello? We're still here."

Nina: "In a minute!"

Fabian: "Ooh, avocado."

Jerome got up to check on Fluffy and ran back in screaming

Mick: "What's going on? I'm scared!"

Jerome: "Fluffy's gone."

Nina: "The talking bird?"

Jerome: "I only have one."

Fabian: "I never taught him to open his cage."

Everyone looked at Fabian with a "you're such an idiot" look

Fabian: "In case of fire?"

Jerome: "Thanks a lot Fabian."

Fabian: "Hey, I am a believer for animals."

At Joy and Patricia's…

Joy came in and saw an angry Patricia standing in front of her

Patricia: "You were supposed to walk Cutie."

Joy: "I was at the guy's."

Patricia: "Why?"

Joy: "I needed to get our mail."

Patricia: "You've been spending a lot of time with Mick…do you like him?"

Joy: "No! EW. Why would you think that?"

Patricia: "You've been spending a lot of time with him lately."

Joy: "Maybe just a little…"

Patricia: "I knew it!"

Joy: "I said a little! That doesn't mean anything."

Patricia: "Joy…"

Joy: "Okay, well maybe."

Patricia: "I knew it!"

Joy: "I SAID MAYBE."

Patricia: "I'm right here you don't need to yell."

Joy facepalmed and sat down on the couch

At Amber's…

Alfie was cleaning up when Amber came in

Amber: "What's all of this?"

Alfie: "I invited your parents."

Amber: "WHAT?!"

Alfie: "Yeah!"

Amber: "No, no, no, no."

Alfie: "Yes, yes, yes! You need to change."

Amber: "I'm not talking to them!"

Alfie: "Amber come one, this is important."

Amber: "I don't care, I'll never talk to those underachieving, spoiled-"

Mr. Millington: "Hello."

Amber quickly turned around and threw her arms up in the air

Amber: "Mommy! Daddy!"

Amber ran up to them and gave her parents an awkward hug

Mrs. Millington: "We're here for lunch."

Alfie: "Yes, sit down!"

The parents sat down and sat there in silence

Alfie: "So…anything exciting?"

Mr. Millington: "No."

Mrs. Millington: "Amber, I see you cut your hair."

Amber touched her shoulder length blonde hair and smiled

Amber: "Yes, I think it gives me a more mature look."

Mr. Millington: "I think you look like an eight year old."

Alfie: "Now I know why you got into that fight-so, biscuits?"

Mrs. Millington: "No thank you."

Amber: "Listen I'd love to stay and chat, and look like an eight year old girl, but my friend is performing his first gig at Carl's cafe."

Alfie: "I forgot about that! Do you want to come…future in laws?"

Mr. Millington: "Alright."

Mrs. Millington: "This better be worth it."

At Carl's cafe…

The four came in and sat down on the couch

Nina: "Um…who are you?"

Mr. Millington: "We're Amber's parents."

Mara: "Oh…hi…Amber, a minute please?"

Mara dragged Amber off to the side and whisper yelled

Mara: "What is wrong with you? Inviting your parents?"

Amber: "It was all Alfie's idea. I don't want them at the wedding either."

Mara: "Oh my god, if they hear Fabian sing they're never going to let _you _hear the end of it."

Amber: "Fabian's a good singer."

Mara: "But his lyrics are _not. _They're going to think it's hilarious that you hang out with such 'idiots' as I imagine they would say."

Amber: "This is the part of the musical where we start singing."

_I will stand up to my-_

Mara: "Stop. Just, stop."

Amber: "Okay."

Fabian got up on the stage and started strumming his guitar

Fabian: "Hello all, I'm Fabian Rutter and this is my first time performing at Carl's cafe."

Everyone cheered and clapped

Fabian: "The song I will be performing today is called 'Mystery woman' and it's dedicated to my girlfriend Nina."

Nina: "That's me!"

_I was walking down the street one day_

_And I meet a mystery woman_

While Fabian was singing everyone was lost in their thoughts

Amber: _Do I really look like I'm eight. Well, I did have the shoulder length hair style at that age, but that's just wrong!_

Alfie: _I hope Mr. Millington is okay with me marrying Amber._

Mr. Millington: _Amber has really messed up big time. I tell her to become a pharmacist and then I see her modeling clothes on the cover of that catalog Shelly always gets. This boy better give her a good future or else I'll-_

Mrs. Millington:_ Steven!_

Mr. Millington:_ Sorry._

Patricia:_ I wish I could stop biting my nails, nails are not edible. Gosh what is wrong with me?_

Eddie:_ Come on Mara, give me that muffin. Come on, come on. Marry me Patricia; GIVE ME THE DANG MUFFIN MARA!_

Mara:_ Eddie's really starting to freak me out. Hey? Muffin?_

Mara took the muffin and stuffed it in her mouth

Mara: _SUCKER!_

Joy:_ I love you; no I love Mick, no Fabian, no, no, and one more thing… WHY AM I IN CONFLICT WITH MYSELF?_

Jerome:_ Oh my goodness, is that a zit? How did it get there? I'm Jerome Clarke I never get zits!_

Mick:_ Old McDonald had a farm. Ei ie ei ie oh! And on that farm he had a chicken! Ei ie ei ie oh!_

Nina:_ Who's singing old McDonald?_

Fabian:_ These idiots aren't even paying attention to me._

At Joy and Patricia's…

The roommates had just gotten back from Fabian's performance

Patricia: "That was um…interesting."

Joy: "Yeah. Because you were the one who threw the cookie at him."

Patricia: "I didn't like the song can you blame me?"

Joy: "Whatever."

Patricia: "Joy…"

Joy: "Here we go."

Patricia: "Do you, or do you not like Mick?"

Joy: "I like him."

Patricia: "AH HA! Does he like you?"

Joy: "Yeah. I just said 'I don't like you back'. This was a lie."

Patricia: "You have to tell him."

Joy: "I can't…what if I freak out?"

Patricia: "You're Joy Mercer, you can do anything!"

Joy: "You're right!"

Joy went into the hall and came back in a minute later

Joy: "I can't do it."

Patricia hung her head in shame.

At Amber's…

Amber: "Bye."

Amber closed the door behind her parents and hugged Alfie

Amber: "Thank you."

Alfie: "You're welcome."

Amber: "This great, now, we can plan the wedding."

Alfie: "I like the sound of that!"

Amber: "No, literally."

Alfie: "Stop messing with me like that."


	15. No chapters

**Hi everyone. It's Imagine518, and I just wanted to let everyone know there won't be any new chapters for a while. I'm really sorry, but I have a test coming up and it's really important, and on top of that I started the next chapter but I can't finish it because I have writers block, that's right I have writers block for something that's already planned out in a notebook! Anyway, I'm really sorry, and I hope you understand, but trust me as soon as I get the test results back then I'll posting like crazy!**

**Thanks for understanding-**

**Imagine518**


	16. The one with Patricia's sister

**HEY GUYS! Okay, so I didn't get the test results yet, but I COULDN'T! I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! So, the test was sent to my house and I took it. The thing is the people who made that test are very...picky. They told us stuff like "erase all stray pencil marks!" and "don't write in the question booklet!" and "do this for EXACTLY _ minutes, and then put the answers for EXACTLY _ minutes!". Then my mom was helping me and check the answers before I circled the little bubbles in, which of course doesn't happen. Oh yeah, and at some point while my mom was checking the answers I got a bowl of cereal! :P after that I finally finished the test and decided that I'll finish this chapter. Okay, so I have something to tell you, I don't want to pass with flying colors...I WANT TO PASS WITH FLYING RAINBOWS! oh, and unicorns. Lots and lots of unicorns. So here is the awaited chapter 16 "The one with Patricia's sister"!**

* * *

The one with Patricia's sister Episode: 16

Amber and Alfie were planning the wedding in Mara and Nina's apartment. Amber was walking around the living room talking on the phone

Amber: "I understand, okay. Bye."

Alfie: "What's wrong?"

Amber: "Neither KT or Willow can make it to the wedding!"

Alfie: "I'm sorry."

Amber: "It's your wedding too."

Alfie: "I know, maybe we can Robert come?"

Amber: "No! I don't want to deal with him and his prescription soup!"

The door opened and Patricia stuck her head in

Patricia: "Guys, I heard about your wedding...so I did something you'll like."

Patricia opened the door and revealed her identical twin

Amber: "Piper!"

Amber ran up and hugged Patricia

Patricia: "Wrong girl."

Amber: "Sorry."

Amber stepped to the right and hugged Piper. Alfie came up and hugged Piper.

Piper: "Congratulations!"

Alfie: "Thanks."

Amber: "I thought you were studying in Philadelphia."

Piper: "Well once again the music class canceled everything. We have a terrible teacher."

The group laughed. Mara came in

Mara: "Piper?"

Piper: "Hey."

Mara: "Are you coming to the wedding?"

Piper: "Of course!"

Mara hugged Piper and put down all the grocery bags on the table. Jerome ran in

Jerome: "Hi Piper. Hey, you know that crazy lady who lives across the street and how her window looks into my room and my window looks into hers?"

Amber: "Yeah."

Jerome: "SHE'S HAVING SEX!"

Mara: "At two in the afternoon?"

Jerome: "Come on!"

Jerome, Mara, Amber, Alfie, and Patricia ran to Jerome's room leaving Piper alone and confused

Piper: "Am I missing something?"

In the parking lot...

Amber and Alfie were kissing each other in Alfie's car.

Amber: "Okay, I really have to go."

Alfie: "Okay, bye."

Amber: "Bye."

Amber got out of the car and dropped her purse. Alfie scooted over and picked up the purse for Amber

Alfie: "Here you go."

Amber: "Oh, thanks! You didn't have to."

Alfie: "I wanted to."

The couple kissed again and Amber closed the passengers door

Alfie: "AH!"

Alfie's hand was still there

Amber: "ALFIE!"

At the hospital...

Three doctors rolled Alfie down the hall in a strecther

Nina: "Alfie?"

Doctor #1: "You know him?"

Nina: "Yeah he's my friend."

Doctor #2: "How did this happen?"

Alfie: "My fiance accidentally slammed the car door on my hand."

Nina: "I'm going to have a serious talk with Amber later."

Doctor #3: "Since he's your friend...he's your problem."

Nina: "What? No!"

Alfie: "Thanks Nina, you're the best friend a boy could ever ask for."

Nina: "Ha ha ha, very funny."

At Amber's job...

Amber was sulking around due to the fact that she hurt Alfie. Amber's assistant Mary came up

Mary: "Amber, I have to tell you something. It's about your outfit."

Amber: "Is it orange? Because I told them-well actually one of Alfie's shirt is orange and I wear that to sleep-"

Mary: "It's a suit."

Amber: "So?"

Mary: "Not that suit."

Amber: "A bathing suit?"

Mary: "I wish."

Amber: "Come on Mary, there are only so many-"

Amber gasped and dragged Mary with her to find their boss

Boss: "Hello Amber."

Amber: "HOW COULD YOU? I would never do such a thing!"

Boss: "This is important Amber."

Amber: "No, I'm going to have kids. One of these days they're going to find that picture, how am I supposed to tell them that to pay for mommy and daddy's wedding I had to pose _in the nude_?"

Boss: "Well when you put it like that. Just don't tell them."

Amber: "You want me to lie to my babies?"

Boss: "You don't have any babies."

Amber: "YET! I QUIT!"

Boss: "What?"

Mary: "I quit too, I now have to chance to chase after my dream job."

Boss: "What's that?"

Mary: "A librarian."

Boss: "Okay, good for you."

Mary and Amber walked out of the building.

At the hospital...

Alfie was laying in his bed watching a soap opera called _The truth hurts_

Lilah: "_Edward, if you can hear me. I just want you to know...I'll always love you._"

A doctor came in

Dr. Anderson: "_Good news! He doesn't have any brain damage!_"

Lilah: "_Great._"

Dr. Anderson: "_What's wrong?_"

Lilah: "_Don't act as if you don't know, Drew. If Jennifer did run out in the middle of the road to patch up that hole then I wouldn't have crashed into the road protectors almost killing all of us!_"

Dr. Anderson: "_Edward's not dead._"

Lilah: "_But he could die at any minute!_"

Nina came in

Nina: "Hey. You're watching today's episode?"

Alfie: "Yeah."

Nina: "I read that they're going to give Ed a new face."

Alfie: "Maybe I can actually understand what the new guy's saying."

Nina: "I know! This guy has _way _too much botox."

Alfie: "Nina, can I get one of those cute little fruit cups?"

Nina: "You've already had five!"

Alfie: "Well I think they're good."

Nina: "Well I don't think they're actual fruit."

She gasped at the screen

Nina: "Is that John and Fiona?"

Alfie: "Yep."

Nina: "I thought she was dating Brad."

Alfie: "That's the thing about soap operas. No one can decide who they're going to love, who they're going to marry, and who they're going to sleep with."

Nina: "I know!"

At Eddie, Fabian, and Mick's...

Eddie was walking around in his room practicing his lines

Eddie: "Mr. Goodwin, you've got to help me!"

Mick came in. He was only wearing his pajamas

Mick: "Eddie, why are you yelling? I'm trying to take my afternoon nap."

Eddie: "Oh, sorry. I'm practicing for my audition."

Mick: "Audition?"

Eddie: "Yeah. It's for a play called _Goodbye Mr. Goodwin_ and I'm auditioning for his farm boy Frank."

Mick: "But...the yelling?"

Eddie: "I've heard that the louder you yell the easier it is to remember things."

Mick: "Lets see."

Eddie: "MR. GOODWIN, YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!"

Mick: "Oh...I'll defiantly remember that."

Eddie: "I could barley heard myself when I did that."

Mick: "Then don't yell."

Eddie: "mr. goodwin, please help me."

Mick: "WHAT?"

Eddie: "This is useless."

Mick: "Okay, okay. From what I've been told just act as if you're in that situation."

Eddie: "Huh?"

Mick: "Some actors like to pretend they're in that actual situation to make the audience forget they're actors."

Eddie: "How come I've never heard of this?"

Mick: "Because we don't have enough money to send you to acting classes."

Outside of Carl's cafe...

Jerome was walking down the street when he saw a yellow feather. He stuck his head down the alley

Jerome: "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Jerome walked down the alley and saw a discombobulated bird

Jerome: "FLUFFY!"

Man: "What's going on?"

Jerome: "Don't come near me! I have my sister on speed dial and she can kick your ass in under a minute!"

Man: "I just want to know who fluffy is."

Jerome: "My bird. He's dead. Now leave."

Man: "Jerk."

Jerome: "YOU WANT TO GO THERE? HUH? HUH? I'm calling Poppy!"

Man: "I'm _so_ scared of Poppy."

Jerome: "She was the captain of the girl's wrestling team in high school."

Man: "Bye."

The stranger ran down the street screaming

At Mara and Nina's...

Mara was sitting on the couch watching TV when the phone rang

Mara: "Hello? Yes this is Mara Jaffary. A substitute? For which class? Mrs. Hampton's? Doesn't she teach seventh grade? Uh...sure? Okay, bye."

Fabian came in as Mara hung up the phone

Fabian: "Who was that?"

Mara: "I have to substitute a seventh grade class tomorrow."

Fabian: "We were bad in the seventh grade!"

Mara: "That's why I'm scared."

Nina came into the apartment and put a bowl on her head

Fabian: "Are we making hair salad?"

Nina: "I just want to do something constructive with my life."

Mara: "And this is it?"

Nina: "Alfie's in the hospital."

Fabian: "I heard about that. Is he okay?"

Nina: "Let me just put it like this. Six fruit cups, two sponge baths, one bedtime story, one slice of pizza, three back massages, and one bucket full of puke."

Mara: "I'm so sorry."

Nina: "Me too."

Jerome walked in clenching his fist

Nina: "YOU TOO?"

Jerome: "No, this is Fluffy."

Jerome unrolled his hand

Nina, Fabian, and Mara: "AH!"

Jerome clenched his fist again

Nina: "I'm going to go take a shower...to get the smell of dead bird off of me...and Alfie's puke"

Nina got up and went into the bathroom

At Amber's...

It was the next day and Amber was sitting around doing nothing. Piper came in

Piper: "I got some chicken noodle soup for my chicken noodle!"

Amber: "Don't bother."

Piper: "I'm really sorry about your job."

Amber: "How are supposed to pay for the wedding now?"

Piper: "I'll help out."

Amber: "What?"

Piper: "I'll help you pay for the hotel!"

Amber: "I don't take char-it's a deal."

The two shook hands when Alfie came in

Amber: "Alfie! You're not supposed to be home for another week!"

Alfie: "Nina kicked me out."

Amber: "Why?"

Alfie: "I wanted her to give me a back massage."

Amber: "I don't see the problem with that."

Alfie: "While feeding me chicken wings."

Amber: "Okay, leave my apartment."

At the audition...

Eddie was sitting in the waiting room when Mick came back

Mick: "Powdered doughnut?"

Eddie: "No, I need to look my best no matter what."

Mick: "Your shoe's untied."

Eddie: "Oh."

Eddie bent down and tied his shoe.

Casting director: "Edison Sweet."

Eddie got up and walked to the door. Little did he know that his pants rolled down revealing his underwear

Mick: "No, no, no."

Casting director: "So, you'll be auditioning for Frank?"

Eddie: "Yes."

Casting director: "Begin."

Eddie: "_Mr. Goodwin, I've tried everything I can to win Becky's heart. Nothing ain't working! If I could try-_"

Eddie turned around to grab the prop and revealed his underwear causing the directors to laugh. He turned around and continued

Eddie: "-You know what? Becky is just too good for me...I can't do it."

Casting director: "Don't say that Frank! You have your life ahead of you, you can live without Becky."

Eddie: "But then I'll always be thinking 'what if'?"

Eddie turned around again and the casting directors laughed

Casting director #3: "Stop right there!"

Eddie: "What, why?"

Casting director #3: "You went out of your way to make us laugh. You got the part!"

Eddie: "Uh...I don't get what that means, but thank you very much!"

Eddie left and hugged Mick

Eddie: "I GOT THE PART!"

Mick: "No wonder."

Eddie: "Why?"

Mick: "Your pants."

Eddie: "Jerk."

Mick: "No, feel the back."

Eddie: "AH!"

Mick: "Come on _Care bears_."

All the girls in the waiting room started giggling

* * *

**FUN FACT: I started writing this at 6:00 AM (I know, but it's Sunday I'll live) and now it's 9:24 AM. *SARCASM ALERT* yay.  
**


	17. The one where Jerome's a detecive

**This is terrible. So since I've only been here for a few months I have to let you know that I'm a Jeroy shipper. But, if you look in my After Anubis notebook I'm going down the Jara road which is really bad because I ship Jeroy and I might end up kicking myself for making Jara and Moy happen! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! GAH! Please help me, because (spoiler alert) I was going to make Jerome and Mara have a baby (but she isn't the one going into labor in _The one with the soap opera_). I don't know what to do. Please tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

The one where Jerome's a detective Episode: 17

Everyone was hanging out in Carl's cafe when Jerome came in dressed up like Sherlock holmes

Fabian: "Watson."

He pointed to Alfie

Fabian: "Is sitting over there."

Alfie: "What are you doing?"

Jerome: "I'm searching."

Nina: "For your dignity?"

Jerome: "Ha, ha, ha. No, for clues about how Fluffy died."

Piper: "Well the outfit's a little bit too much isn't it?"

Jerome: "It's never enough when you're dealing with a dead bird."

Piper: "I did not know that. Patricia?"

Patricia: "I don't...sweetie?"

Jerome: "Yeah?"

Patricia: "Please stop."

Jerome: "Not until I get answers!"

Jerome ran out of the cafe

Piper: "Is he...always like...um...this?"

Patricia: "No, not really. I think he hit his head last night."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Joy was typing away on the keyboard on her laptop when Patricia came up and took out her headphones

Joy: "Do you mind?"

Patricia: "I've been thinking about what you said about Mick."

Joy: "And? I'm kind of in the middle of working. On my job. It's also called work, it help pays the rent."

Patricia: "I've set you two up on a date!"

Joy: "WHAT?"

Patricia: "Yeah!"

Joy put the laptop on the coffee table and stood up.

Joy: "You have officially lost your mind."

Patricia: "Oh come on, it's you and Mick. He's coming over tonight, so you'll need to get ready."

Joy: "Patricia...I don't know."

Patricia: "What's the worst that could happen?"

Joy: "Everything!"

Patricia: "You are so dramatic. Come on."

Patricia guided her friend towards her room. Joy sat down on her bed and frowned

Joy: "I can't believe you did this!"

Patricia: "Well excuse me. I'm just trying to make sure my best friend doesn't become a crazy cat lady."

Joy: "I'm allergic to cats."

Patricia: "Crazy dog lady?"

Joy: "The only dog I like is Cutie, and even then I won't let him lick my face."

Patricia: "Crazy snake lady?"

Joy: "WHOA! Stop right there!"

At Carl's cafe...

Mara and Nina were chatting when Amber came in

Amber: "My wedding's in two days and I still don't have a dress."

Mara: "Amber! You told us you already had your dress."

Amber: "I lied. Will you guys come shopping with me?"

Nina: "That sounds fun. I've never been wedding dress shopping before."

Amber: "Great! I heard there's this amazing place downtown called Flora's and they have all their dresses 60% off. Mara can you drive us there?"

Mara: "Yeah, sure. Come on."

The three girls left the coffee shop

Fabian and Eddie walked in. Alfie was behind them

Alfie: "Come on you guys! I need to get this tux my wedding's in two days!"

Eddie: "Guys don't go shopping."

Fabian: "Plus, we already have our tuxes."

Alfie: "Just think about it, there could be a tux I could rent that was worn by James Bond!"

Eddie: "No."

Alfie: "Yeah, and Amber would love that. Come on."

Fabian: "Fine, fine."

**(A/N: Friends reference!)**

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome was walking around with the magnifying glass up to his eye. He looked at the bird cage

Jerome: "Hey...the latch is chewed. There are teeth marks and everything, I can barley open it I would never be able to _chew _it open."

He took the cage off the hook and examined more

Jerome: "Oh my god...it was suicide! Wait, a bird doesn't know what that is."

The phone rang and Jerome picked it up

Jerome: "Hello? Yes I'm the owner of that bird. Well how was I supposed to know that I couldn't bury dead animals in another person's yard? What? I'm hanging up now. Sorry? Can't hear you..."

Jerome hung up the phone and went back to examining the cage

At the tux place...

The guys were all sitting around awkwardly

Alfie: "I'm really sorry about that."

Eddie: "It's not your fault that we could see both double 0 and seven."

**(A/N: Another one!)**

Fabian: "This is why we already have our tuxes."

Alfie: "Don't judge me!"

Eddie: "Well we know Amber won't judge you either."

Fabian: "I don't get it. Why-oh."

At Flora's...

Amber was trying on her third dress and twirled to show them the dress

Nina: "That is amazing!"

Amber was wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline with a beaded belt going across her waist.

Mara: "This is beautiful."

Amber: "I don't know..."

Nina: "Come on Ambs, it totally screams..._you_."

Amber: "What?"

Nina: "You being Amber."

Amber: "Yeah, I knew that."

Mara: "If _this _isn't the dress then you can try on another one."

Amber: "Okay, you're right."

Amber went back in. A few minutes later she came out wearing a long flowing dress that also had the sweetheart neckline and a silk beige belt

Mara: "It's a little tight around the boob area."

Amber went back in and came back out wearing a short lace dress that revealed a lot on the top

Nina: "Whoa! That's what you wear on your honeymoon!"

Amber blushed and came back out in a long dress. It had straps. The top had a floral pattern with little rhinestones in the center of each flower. The bottom had a lot of poof (but not too much). It was beautiful **(A/N: Since I suck at giving descriptions google _wedding dresses with straps_ and click on the picture of the dress with the beige belt [which is the seventh picture, the girl has redish brownish hair], click on that and look at the additional pictures to the right of the picture you clicked on. It's the second picture, you can't miss it)**

Amber: "This is the one."

Nina: "Are you sure?"

Amber: "I've never been more sure in my life!"

Mara: "Not even when you said yes to Alfie's proposal."

Amber: "Oh yeah, I was sure about that too. But this is...the dress."

Nina: "Are you willing to pay..."

She grabbed the price tag and gasped

Amber: "What?"

Nina: "Oh, wait...that's the original price, thank God. Are you willing to pay 7,500 dollars?"

Mara: "Um..."

Nina: "Sorry, _pounds _and _euros _and all that other stuff."

Mara: "I wasn't talking about the way you said it, I was talking about the money. Look, you got it wrong."

Amber: "What?"

Nina: "It's 750,000 dollars."

Amber: "I'm going to faint!"

Mara: "Okay before you go limp, just remember it could be worse."

Amber: "How? How could it possibly be worse? Oh my god, I'm going to get married in my pajamas!"

Nina: "You are not."

Amber: "Yes I am! And this is all Mara's fault!"

Mara: "How is it my fault?"

Amber: "You ate my cookies in the sixth grade, and the you took Mick, and then you looked like a duck, and I know why you smell like mangoes!"

Mara: "What? Your still not over Mick?"

Amber: "I got over him, but you caused this, you took a foot and shoved it up my metaphorical butt!"

Mara: "WHAT?"

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the three girls

Mara: "What? You've never seen a metaphorical foot and metaphorical butt?"

At Joy and Patricia's...

Joy came out in a polka dot tank top, jeans, a black jean jacket and high heels. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Patricia: "Perfect!"

There was a knock at the door and Patricia opened it. Mick had on a button up blue shirt, jeans, and black sneakers

Joy: Hi."

Mick: "Hi."

Patricia: "Hi."

There was an awkward silence. Patricia pulled Mick in

Joy: "Are you ready?"

Mick: "Yeah...you?"

Joy: "Yep."

Patricia: "Here are the tickets."

Joy: "_I could never forget you_? This is the most romantic movie of the summer!"

Mick: "Great."

Joy: "Mick, I was going to see this on opening day but it was too packed."

Patricia: "Have fun."

The two started to leave when Patricia handed Joy lipstick

Patricia: "This better be smeared all over your face when you get home."

Joy: "Don't count on it."

Patricia closed the door, and Joy and Mick walked down the hall

Mick: "Is that lipstick?"

Joy: "Yeah."

Mick: "Hm...let me see. Ah, _murderous red..._sexy."

Joy giggled and the two walked down the hall holding hands

At Flora's...

Amber was fanning herself

Amber: "Money, money...who the hell said that world just had to be about _money_? This is 2016, not 1986!"

Nina: "We can't control it honey. If we did then every thing would be free."

Amber: "My life is a mess."

Mara: "No, your life is normal. And with us as friends it's even better."

Amber: "Thanks."

Nina: "In all fairness you look better in this dress than you did in that dress before here."

Mara: "Yeah, you looked like you had just come back from jail."

Amber burst into tears

Nina and Mara: "What? No! No! Amber, come on, we're sorry!"

At the tux place...

Alfie was sitting in his seat.

Fabian: "I think he's catatonic."

Alfie: "AH!"

Alfie fell out of his chair

Eddie: "Are you okay?"

Alfie: "I'm going to get married in my underwear. You two are Ferris and Sloane, and I'm Cameron! This whole wedding is the car I break, the pancreas!"

Fabian: "What?"

Eddie: "I don't know, movie references."

Alfie: "I'm back. Guys...can you make me a tux?"

Fabian and Eddie facepalm

At Carl's cafe...

Jerome was walking around looking at things with his magnifying glass. He bumped into a waitress

Waitress: "Hello?"

Jerome: "Hi ma'am."

Waitress: "Missing something?"

Jerome: "My bird died around here yesterday."

Waitress: "You mean...him?

The waitress tilted Jerome's head towards the kitchen

Jerome: "Fluffy!"

Fluffy: "Jerome!"

Jerome took Fluffy out the cage and hugged him

Jerome: "Wait...if you're here, then who's this..."

He pulled out the dead "Fluffy". The real Fluffy sucked in air and let out a loud

Fluffy: "AH! AH! OH MY GOD! AH! HDSDGFHDGFD!"

Jerome quickly put the bird back into his pocket and walked out of the cafe

At Flora's...

Amber was buying the dress as she cried into Mara's shoulder

Mara: "It's okay."

Nina: "If this is just an _idea _of what's going to happen when I get married then I'm going to make my own dress."

Amber: "_NOW _you tell me!"

Cashier: "Thank you for shopping at Flora's have a nice day."

Amber: "I will eventually!"

The three girls left

At the tux place...

The guys were riding on the bus. Eddie and Fabian had mad expressions on their face while Alfie was frowning

Alfie: "I'm sorry."

Fabian: "Ugh."

Alfie: "I'm telling you I'm going to get married in my underwear."

Eddie: "That's exactly what you said before we got kicked out."

Fabian: "Actually he said 'there is a hamster in my shoe' before we got kicked out."

Alfie: "I was trying to sugar coat it, it was actually a rat."

Fabian and Eddie: "Ew."

* * *

**Alright, so we are two chapters away from Amber and Alfie's wedding! So I am definitely having a part two, but I need help. Do I add part two to this or do I start a whole new thing called "After Anubis part two"? Plus how many parts should I have before you guys start to get bored because I have so many ideas but I don't want to lose my audience, you know? So help me with my Jeroy/Jara situation, tell me what you thought of this chapter and help me with the parts/how many situation. **

**Thanks!**

**~Imagine518**


	18. The one after the date

**OMG! I just got the test results back today and...  
**

**I PASSED WITH FLYING RAINBOWS (See chapter 16 for more info)! UIDSGDHFDSKJYFGYUDKJFDGS! I GOT A 99! *Insert goofy happy dance here***

**I even did well in math and that's my WORST subject!**

**As a Brittany Matthews might say: "This is the best day ever, I'm going shopping!"-Brittany Matthews, _The Most Popular Girls In School_**

* * *

The one after the date episode: 18

Fabian and Eddie were cleaning the apartment when Mick's bedroom door opened

Eddie: "Finally! We've...Joy?"

Joy was awkwardly standing in front of them wearing Mick's shirt from the night before

Joy: "Hi."

Fabian: "Joy, I can see your thighs!"

Joy: "So?"

Mick came out wearing his pajamas

Mick: "Hey."

Fabian: "Mick, I've known you for a long time and I have got to say this...you and Joy totally did it!"

Joy: "Don't say it like that!"

Fabian: "Okay...but still!

Mick: "Um...yeah, we totally did it!"

Joy: "Mick!"

At Carl's cafe...

Joy and Mick came in holding hands when all of their friends started applauding

Alfie: "Welcome to the no longer virgins club! We have no meetings, so many members, and we'll leave you alone once you tell us how it happened!"

Joy: "No way!"

Nina: "At least tell us about the date leading up to the _tangoing_."

Mick: "Alright, so it started after Joy and I left."

_FLASHBACK..._

_Joy and Mick got into his car and started driving to the theather_

_Joy: "Wow, our first date."_

_Mick: "Yeah."_

_Joy: "Red light."_

_Mick stopped_

_Mick: "I know what I'm doing."_

_Joy: "Yeah, and I'm Marilyn Monroe!"_

Everyone went "Ooh!"

Joy: "Guys! Let us finish first!"

All: "Sorry."

_Mick: "Real mature."_

_Joy: "Red light!"_

_Mick: "Will you stop doing that?"_

_Joy: "You don't know how to drive!"_

_Mick: "Wait."_

_Joy: "What?"_

_Mick: "We're fighting on our first date. This is terrible."_

_Joy: "You're right...I'm sorry."_

_Mick: "Oh look, we're here and we're still alive."_

_Joy: "Ha ha ha."_

_The two got out of the car and into the theater  
_

_In the movie..._

_Joy and Mick were cuddling watching the movie when Joy's phone rang blaring "Blue Jeans" by Lana Del Rey_

_Mick: "Turn it off!"_

_Joy: "I did!"_

_Joy fished her phone out and started singing the chorus_

_Joy: "Say you'll remem-sorry."_

_Joy got up and went into the hallway outside the door and answered the call_

_Patricia: "How's it going?"_

_Joy: "It was fine until you called! Apparently I don't know how to turn my phone off."_

_Patricia: "Sorry."_

_Joy: "I have to go, bye."_

_Joy hung up and really turned her phone off_

_Later..._

_Joy and Mick walked out of the theater and went back into his car _

_Mick: "That was painfully..."_

_Joy: "Boring?"_

_Mick: "Thank you."_

_Joy: "They always make the bad movies look good in the trailers."_

_Mick: "Is there anything you want to do?"_

_Joy: "Pizza. I want pizza."_

_Mick: "Thanks for not beating around the bush."_

_Joy giggled and Mick started the car_

_At the Pizzeria...  
_

_Joy and Mick were goofing around. Joy took one of the torn paper bottoms from the straw, put it on the bottom end, blew into straw while aiming it at Mick_

Amber: "You are so immature."

Mick: "Let us finish."

_Mick: "Have you ever spit balled someone?"_

_Joy: "No."_

_Mick rolled a small piece of his napkin, put it in his mouth and spit at a man sitting at the table next to them_

_Joy: "HA!"_

_Mick: "You try."_

_Joy put a small piece of paper from her napkin into her mouth and aimed it at the teenage cashier_

_Teenage girl: "So not cool!"_

_Joy and Mick started laughing. Then the teenager walked up to them_

_Teenage girl: "You know, I have to deal with this kind of thing everyday with that annoying kid at lunch and my brother at home. And then since my mom lost her job I have to work here, and it's just like UGH! I know you two were teenagers not that long ago, but I'd expect you two to act your age!"_

Everyone started laughing at Joy and Mick

Jerome: "You got a lecture from a 16 year old!"

Joy: "Yeah, not the highlight from our date."

_The teenage girl left and grumpily started working again_

_Mick: "She's cuckoo for cocoa puffs!" _

_Joy laughed_

_Joy: "This has been the best date I've ever been on."_

_Mick: "Thanks."_

_Joy: "I'm really glad that I told Patricia I liked you."_

_Mick: "You do?"_

_Joy: "Yeah."_

_Mick: "Wow...uh..."_

_Joy: "Do you want to go home...together?"_

_Mick: "Huh?"_

_Joy: "With a room, a bed."_

_Mick: "Oh! Yeah, come on!"_

Joy: "And that's how it happened."

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces

Nina: "That reminds me of us."

Fabian: "Yeah, except it wasn't our first date."

Joy: "Instead of judging us you should be happy for us!"

Patricia: "We are."

Joy and Mick kissed causing everyone to groan

At Mara's...

Joy and Patricia were watching TV when Joy tapped Patricia on the shoulder

Patricia: "What?"

Joy: "I lied. Mick and I came up with a totally different story to tell you guys."

Patricia: "What happened?"

_Joy and Mick walked to his front door and hugged_

_Joy: "This was fun."_

_Mick: " you want to come in?"_

_Joy: "Sure."_

_The two went inside to find Fabian and Eddie playing video games_

_Eddie: "GO LEFT! GO LEFT!"_

_Fabian: "I AM!"_

_Joy led Mick into his room and kissed him_

_Mick: "Whoa."_

_Joy: "Mick...I think I'm ready for this."_

_Mick: "You mean?"_

_Joy: "Yeah."_

_Mick: "This is a big deal, I mean a really big deal!"_

_Joy: "Okay."_

_Mick: "Okay?"_

_The two just stood there for a minute until Joy kissed him again_

_Joy: "I love you."_

_Mick: "I love you too."_

Patricia was close to crying

Patricia: "Oh my god!"

Joy: "We knew someone was going to cry."

Nina: "That is so romantic."

Amber: "You love each other! It's wuv!"

Alfie: "Are you okay?"

Amber: "IT'S WUV ALFIE! WUV!"

Alfie: "First of all, it's love, and second of all you're crazy."

The door opened and Mick came in

Mara: "Hi Mercer!"

Mick: "Very funny."

Mara: "Okay, come on. These two lover birds need to be _alone_."

As soon as everyone left Joy and Mick had a romantic kiss

Joy: "Should we tell them we've been dating for two months?"

Mick: "Maybe later."

The two resumed kissing

* * *

**HA HA! I GOT YOU! I bet you were like "OMG!" and "MY FEELS!" or possibly "YOU TROLL!" Which I would reply with "No troll!"-Boxxy.**


	19. The one with the wedding part one and 2

**This is my first two parter since the Thanksgiving chapter! I'm so excited!**

* * *

The one with the wedding part one episode: 19

The girls ran into the hotel and signed in

Amber: "We're late, oh my god, we're late."

The guys came in and signed in

Alfie: "Amber?"

Amber: "We're late, we're later, WE'RE LATE!"

Amber dragged Nina, who was her maid of honor to the hotel room

Fabian: "Can you believe it? Amber and Alfie are getting married."

Patricia: "I know, it seems like yesterday Amber was yelling 'get off of me!'"

Piper: "That was yesterday."

Alfie: "Yeah, yeah, memories, come on!"

In the girl's room...

Amber was putting on her mascara when Mara came out

Mara: "My dress is too tight!"

Amber: "What? Let me...Mara, that's Joy's dress."

Joy: "That explains why I look like a four year old in her mother's dress."

Nina: "Okay, is that water proof mascara?"

Amber: "No...why?"

Nina: "Good. We want to show Alfie that you really care and that you're willing to ruin your face."

Patricia: "I can't find my shoes."

Amber: "They're in your bag."

Patricia: "I checked my bag. Twice!"

Amber: "This is a disaster."

In the boy's room...

Mick: "I can't find my socks!"

Everyone was also running around like chickens

Alfie: "Jerome, your hair is fine!"

Jerome: "But it's floppy!"

Alfie: "JEROME! GET OUT!"

Jerome opened the bathroom door and started crying

Alfie: "I'm sorry."

Jerome: "No, it's fine. It's totally fine."

Eddie: "Alfie, you are so insensitive!"

Alfie sat down on the couch and started crying

Fabian: "Alfie?"

Alfie: "What?"

Fabian: "Nothing."

Mick grabbed a black magic marker, put on his shoes and started coloring his ankles

Eddie: "What are you doing?"

Mick: "I couldn't find my socks so I'm coloring my ankles with a black magic marker."

Fabian: "You know, the pants are long enough for you _not _to wear socks."

Mick: "Too late!"

Eddie: "Don't come _anywhere _near me."

In the girl's room...

Piper came out of the bathroom wearing a soft pink dress with a matching cardigan with a rose on the chest

Amber: "I think Alfie's mother is wearing the same thing."

Piper: "You're mean!"

Amber: "I'm sorry. Okay guys, help me into my wedding dress."

Patricia and Nina held the dress for Amber as she stepped into it, Patricia zipped it

Joy: "Wow."

Amber: "Thank you."

Amber grabbed the veil and placed it on her head

Amber: "I feel like a princess."

Nina: "You look like a princess."

Amber: "Do you think Alfie's going to like it?"

Joy: "Of course!"

Amber giggled and smiled until there was a thud from the room next to them. Fabian came into their room

Fabian: "Don't worry, Alfie just dropped the microwave. Amber, you look amazing!"

Amber: "Thanks."

Mara: "Wait, why was he carrying the microwave?"

Fabian: "We think Mick broke his back and he wanted one of those microwavable pizzas."

Patricia: "Why do you think he broke his back?"

Fabian: "He was coloring his ankles with a black magic marker and he fell over."

Piper: "These are the people you hang out with?"

Patricia: "You get used to it after awhile."

At the reception...

The reception was a beautiful area. There was a flower path going down the aisle, the seats were set up, they were all white, on the right side of the chairs there was a purple ribbon tied to one leg. An organ had just been polished to play the song. The organ player started playing a soft tune while the brides maids, maid of honor, best man, and grooms men walked down the aisle. Then it was time. The organ player started to play _Here comes the bride _and then the piano stopped working. Mara ran over and announced

Mara: "The strings are all tangled up!"

**(A/N: I don't know ANYTHING about pianos. I don't even know how to play chopsticks. So for you piano playing fans, can a piano break?)**

Everyone groaned. Then Nina got an idea. She ran out into the hall where Amber was and handed Fabian, Eddie, Mick, and Jerome kazoos

Nina: "Play!"

They all started playing _Here comes the bride _except Mick. He was blowing into the kazoo, but no sound was coming out. Amber gracefully walked down the aisle. Her dress flowed down the walkway. Amber kissed her father on the cheek and joined hands with Alfie

Priest: "We are gathered here today for the marriage of Amber Millington and Alfred Lewis, or as we know him Alfie."

The guests slightly giggled

Priest: "Mawwige is what bwings us togethew-"

Guests: "BOO!"

Priest: "_Marriage _is what _brings _us _together _today."

Amber: "Thank you."

**(A/N: If you've seen the video****_ Why I hate going to graduations _****then you'll know what I just did there)**

Priest: "Lets do the vows. I Amber,"

Amber: "I Amber,"

Priest: "Take thy Alfie,"

Amber: "Take thy Alfie,"

Priest: "To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

Amber: "To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

Priest: "For richer or for poor,"

Amber: "For richer or for poor,"

Priest: "Till death do us part."

Amber: "Till death do us part."

Priest: "Alfie. I Alfie,"

Alfie: "I Alfie,"

Priest: "Take thy Amber,"

Alfie: "Take thy Piper,"

* * *

**SAY WHAT NOW?**

* * *

The one with the wedding part two episode: 19

Amber: "What?"

Alfie: "Take thy Amber,"

Priest: "To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Alfie: "To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

Priest: "For richer or for poor,"

Alfie: "For richer or for poor,"

Priest: "Till death do us part."

Alfie: "Till you kill me."

Priest: "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride if she'll let you."

Amber let Alfie brush his lips against hers, she backed away and slapped him. Then the priest, then Amber's dad, then Amber's mom, then Jerome, the Eddie, then Fabian, then Mick, then Joy, then Patricia, the Piper gave the "call me" sign and slapped him, the Mara, the Nina, then his own parents. Finally Alfie gave in and slapped himself.

At the venue...

Instead of having their first dance Alfie was trying to apoligize

Alfie: "Amber, please, it was an accident!"

Amber: "Yeah right."

Fabian: "If you want to keep all of your fingers you wouldn't talk to her."

Patricia went searching for her sister and found her sitting in the dark

Patricia: "Piper?"

Piper: "Alfie...likes me."

Patricia: "It was an accident...I think."

Piper: "I knew he liked me in high school when I visited, but...why?"

Patricia: "Don't worry. Amber has the memory of a goldfish, she won't even remember."

Amber came in

Amber: "You're always messing things up!"

Piper: "How?"

Amber: "I don't know, but it sounds good!"

Amber left and sat down.

Nina: "Just get an annulment, easy as that."

Joy: "You're making her feel worse! Just let Alfie explain!"

Nina: "No, he is a total jerk."

Joy: "Maybe if you'd let him explain-"

Amber: "Guys! Stop."

Alfie sat down with his cousins who immediately left the table

Alfie: "I bet you wouldn't do that if it was Amber who said another person's name!"

Phillip sat down next to Alfie and shook his head

Phillip: "I'm disappointed in you son."

Alfie: "It was an accident!"

Marsha: "That's what they _all _say!"

Alfie: "Mum!"

**(A/N: Okay, so I usually would put "Mom" but they're in England so...how many author's notes have I made?)**

Mr. Millington came up and dumped a glass of wine over Alfie's head

Alfie: "Ooh, pina colada!"

Mr. Millington: "You broke my baby girl's heart! NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU BODY!"

Amber: "Daddy! No! I'm mad at him too, but please, don't injure his internal organs."

Mr. Millington: "You got lucky."

Amber: "Alfie, we need to talk about what you did back there."

Alfie: "Listen-"

Patricia: "You! You are the reason why my sister is having a panic attack!"

Alfie: "She is?"

Patricia: "Duh! She doesn't even like you!"

Alfie: "Jeez...thanks."

Piper: "PATRICIA!"

Patricia: "Coming!"

Patricia crouched into the corner and hugged Piper

Piper: "I can't go out there now."

Patricia: "Listen, whenever you're around a guy who may like you or a guy who _does_ like you even though you no longer want to be their girlfriend because you're perfectly happy with Jerome and they can't get that through their tiny little head even though he was the first guy you-"

Piper: "Trix?"

Patricia: "What? Oh yeah...ignore him. Pretend he's dirt."

Piper: "But I don't want to be mean."

Patricia: "To hell with politeness! GO GO GO!"

Patricia pushed her sister out into the venue. Not knowing what to do Piper started dancing to the music

Fabian: "Piper. We need to talk."

Piper: "Not now! I'm in the zone!"

Fabian: "You look like a penguin."

Piper: "Yeah, what's up?"

Fabian: "Alfie wants to talk to you."

Piper: "Never!"

Fabian: "Come on, he wants to explain this craziness to you."

Piper: "I'm not comfortable with him right now, okay?"

Fabian: "Fine."

Piper: "Before you go...are they serving fajitas?"

Fabian: "Yeah, why?"

Piper: "I've been having this weird craving these past few weeks."

Fabian: "Over there next to the lobster."

Piper: "Thanks!"

Piper ran over to her fajitas and picked up six.

Piper: "Man, these are huge!"

Alfie: "Piper?"

Piper: "BACK! BACK! You don't want to be assaulted with a piece of chicken!"

Alfie: "Listen, before you commit...listen, the thing with the whole name incident. I was-"

Eddie: "Not a good idea!"

Eddie dragged Alfie away and sat him down at his table

Alfie: "Dude, what the hell?"

Eddie: "Two-five-all of the girls in this room hate you right now, don't go near any of them!"

Mick: "Yeah, it's a scientific fact that girls don't like when a guy says the wrong name."

Eddie: "Guys hate that!"

Mick: "But girls hate it even more."

Eddie: "Mick, go away."

Mick: "I'm just trying to be honest!"

Mara ran up to Fabian and dragged him up onto the stage

Mara: "Um...hi. I'm Mara and this is Fabian, we're going to perform...live!"

Fabian: "I don't have my guitar!"

Mara: "Here, take this one."

Mara handed Fabian a big brown guitar and made him sit down on a stool

Fabian: "What song should we do?"

Mara: "A girl empowerment song?"

Fabian: "Okay, which one?"

Mara: "The wheels on the bus?"

Guest: "JUST SING SOMETHING!"

Mara and Fabian: "The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town!"

Later...

Mara and Fabian: "You put your left arm in, you put your left arm out, you put your left arm in and you shake it all about! You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about!"

Mara and Fabian were singing the hokey pokey, and yes, everyone was doing it.

Later...

Nina had join them on stage

Fabian: "Teach us one!"

Nina: "Yankee doodle came to town,"

Mara, Fabian, and Nina: "Riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his cap and named it macaroni! Yankee doodle, keep it up, Yankee doodle dandy, mind the manners and the steps and with the girls be handy!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. The three of them got off the stage and the wedding was announced over.

In the lobby...

Amber: "You can cancel the extra room, I don't want to be in the same room as him."

Employee: "Already? That was quick."

Alfie: "Ha ha ha."

* * *

**What do you think Alfie was going to tell Piper before Eddie whisked him away?  
**


	20. The one where they're over italmost

The one where they're over it...almost episode: 20

Everyone was hanging out at Carl's cafe when Amber came in

Patricia: "DUCK!"

Everybody mockingly hid under the coffee table

Alfie: "Guys, no! Amber...we need to talk."

Amber: "No, no, it's okay. I'll just-"

Piper walked in

Amber: "Go to hell!"

Piper: "It's nice to know you're predicting your future!"

Alfie: "Hi."

Piper: "I'm going home."

Amber: "Wimp!"

Piper: "Moron!"

Alfie: "Yay..."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was taking a nap in her bed and moving around

_DREAM..._

_Patricia: "Hello my knight...I've been waiting for you."_

_Knight: "Can I take my helmet off, it's getting stuffy."_

_Patricia: "Are you crazy? What possessed you to wear it for so long? Take that thing off!"_

_The knight pulled of his helmet and he was...Eddie?_

_Eddie: "Do you have your birth control pills?"_

_Patricia: "No."_

_Eddie: "Do you have any protection?"_

_Patricia: "We don't need those, we have each other!"_

_Eddie: "True. Plus, if I do get you pregnant our baby will be gorgeous!"_

Patricia sprung out of bed. Her hair was messy, her breathing was heavy from shock and fright and Cutie was licking her toes

Patricia: "CUTIE! NO! DOWN!"

Cutie jumped off the bed, growled at her and left Patricia's room.

At Mara and Nina's...

Mara was typing away on her laptop when Jerome came in

Jerome: "Hey."

Mara: "Hey."

Jerome: "Today's the ninth."

Mara: "So?"

Jerome: "Today was supposed to be our four year anniversary.

Mara: "Oh my god? Really?"

Jerome: "Yeah."

Mara: "Wow."

Jerome: "We might of been married by now."

Mara: "Married?"

Jerome: "I said might! _Might._ But we'll never know because I'm in love with Patricia and you want nothing to do with me again."

Mara: "True."

Jerome: "So...um...what do you think might have happened if I hadn't cheated on you with Willow?"

Mara: "Oh, is this one of those what if things?"

Jerome: "I guess."

Mara: "So...what do you want to talk about?"

Jerome: "What would have happened if I didn't kiss Willow?"

Mara: "No, too predictable."

Jerome: "Well...instead of doing a what if, how about a talk?"

Mara: "Sure, okay."

Jerome sat down on the couch and Mara put the laptop down on the coffee table.

Mara: "So...um...how's the store?"

Jerome: "Good, good, yeah, sales have been going up since Guato's Merchandisewent out of business."

Mara: "Great!"

**(A/N: Alright, so I've mentioned Jerome's store in like three chapters and I decided that now would be a good time to tell you. After graduation Jerome opened up a thrift shop that he calls "The J charity" and that's how he pretty much makes his living. Sometimes he works late so Alfie's usually the one who stays home, and knows how to work one thing, and how to make that other thing turn on, but I'll get into that in a later chapter)**

Jerome: "Yeah..."

The two awkwardly sat there.

At Fabian,Mick,and Eddie's...

Mick was watching TV when Fabian came in and turned off the TV

Mick: "My soap! You better turn that TV back on Tina was about to have her baby!"

Fabian: "Mick, we've been living with each other for a few months now and you are seriously getting on my last nerves!"

Mick: "Why?"

Fabian: "You don't have a job. I have a job, at Carl's cafe singing, Eddie's and actor, he's going to star in a play in a month, and is working on auditioning for a commercial right now, and you."

Mick: "I what?"

Fabian: "You watch soap operas all day!"

Mick: "No, I watch _The truth hurts _everyday from four to five, BIG DIFFERENCE!"

Fabian: "Mick, get a job."

Mick: "Fine, I guess I'll watch the rest of the episode tonight when they rerun it on channel 16."

Mick put on his sneakers, grabbed his jacket, his umbrella and left.

At Amber's...

Amber was coming back from the kitchen with a double bacon, double cheese, double mayonnaise, double lettuce, and double tuna sandwich. Amber looked at you (the reader and said)

Amber: "I didn't eat last night, okay? I didn't have breakfast either, plus it's a one time thing it's not like it's going to kill me!"

**(A/N: I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL...AGAIN!)**

There was a knock on Amber's door. She got up and opened it

Amber: "Oh...hi Alfie."

Alfie: "Amber, we really need to talk."

Amber: "Alfie, please I don't want to talk."

Alfie: "It's about yesterday."

Amber: "I don't _want _to talk about."

Alfie: "Amber, please, it was an accident."

Amber: "Alfie, say it all you want, but I'm not going to believe you. You broke my heart!"

Alfie: "Amberkins-"

Amber: "Don't you Amberkins me!"

Alfie: "Okay, okay."

Amber: "You want to apologize?"

Alfie: "Either that or hate myself forever."

Amber: "Alfie, I can't live with this pain forever, now you either tell me why you said Piper's name or else I'm going to have a BF!"

Alfie: "What?"

Amber: "You know, a bitch fit. We already went through this when we watched _White Chicks_!"

Alfie: "Alright lets...did you make a double bacon, double cheese, double mayonnaise, double lettuce, and double tuna sandwich?"

Amber: "It's on my bucket list."

Alfie: "Mine too! Okay, so the reason why I said Pi-"

Patricia ran in, grabbed Amber's sandwich and took a bite out of it

Amber: "Well hello to you too!"

Patricia: "Oh...I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

Alfie: "Why?"

Patricia: "I was taking a nap when I had a dream that Eddie and I were about to...you know."

Amber: "Do you still like him?"

Patricia: "What? No! EW! I...think...I don't know. I mean I kissed him on Thanksgiving but that was because I wanted him to feel better about himself."

**(A/N: Read chapter three "The one with all the holiday chapters" for more info, if you read "Fun facts about After Anubis" then you'll know why I put these chapters together)**

Alfie: "That might have something to do with it."

Patricia: "I am freaking out. My stomach's in knots, I have a headache and..."

Patricia ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet

Amber: "I'll hold her hair back, you stay out here."

Alfie: "Why?"

Amber: "She looks too much like Piper."

Alfie: "Hey!"

Amber ran into the bathroom leaving Alfie and the sandwich

Alfie: "Hello..."

Amber: "DROP THE SANDWICH!"

And he did.

At the mall...

Manager: "What makes you think that you can work here?"

Mick: "I'm a people person."

Manager #2: "What made you come out and get this job?"

Mick: "My roommate made me."

Manager #3: "Do you have any experience in the job world?"

Mick: "Does doing chores in my old boarding school count?"

Manager #4: "How many hours a day are you willing to work?"

Mick: "I'll have to think about it, but I do have to say you look really hot in that skirt."

Manager #4: "I'm married with four kids."

Mick: "That doesn't mean you can't look hot!"

Manager #4: "Oh! I thought you were-"

Mick: "No! I have a girlfriend."

Manager #4: "Well...um...thank you for the compliment!"

Manager #5: "How do you get along with rats?"

Mick took out his tape recorder

Mick: "Do not get a job at the pet store even if it's your last hope."

Manager #6: "Are you okay with minimum wage?"

Mick: "If it pays the rent!"

Manager #7: "Listen, Mick, you're great but we can't have you working here."

Mick: "Why not?"

Manager #7: "This is a store that sells bras for women and some don't feel comfortable about a man other than the on they're in a relationship with touching their undies."

Mick: "You said undies, that is so unprofessional."

Manager #7: "GET OUT!"

Manager #8: "Tacos or donuts?"

Mick: "Is this a trick question or rhetorical question?"

Manager #9: "You can't work at the candy store."

Mick: "Why not?"

Manager #9: "You just ate a bunch of chocolate!"

Mick: "I'm sorry."

Manager #10: "You're hired!"

Mick: "Thank you so much!"

Manager #10: "Starting today you're the new waiter at Carl's cafe!"

Mick: "Why today?"

Manager #10: "We just lost one waiter to that Italian place across the street."

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's...

Eddie was prancing around in his bedroom reading his lines

Eddie: "Do you have a problem with your baby putting _everything _in his/her mouth? Well-"

Patricia came in, grabbed Eddie by his shirt and kissed him. This went on for a minute. Finally Eddie pulled away

Eddie: "What just happened?"

Patricia: "I was checking."

Eddie: "For what, a restraining order?"

Patricia: "I had a dream earlier today."

Eddie: "What happened?"

Patricia: "We were about to have sex."

Eddie: "WHOA! HEY! Just because we did it once-"

Patricia: "I know. I was just checking to see if I still liked you."

Eddie: "And...?"

Patricia: "I still like you the same."

Eddie: "Oh jeez, thanks!"

Patricia: "Sorry. Hey, what are you reading?"

Eddie: "I'm going to audition for a commercial later today."

Patricia: "I can help."

Eddie: "Thanks. Okay, you can sit down on my bed and tell me how I'm doing-with my lines."

Patricia: "Sure, I love judging people!"

Eddie: "Do you have problems with your baby putting _everything _in his/her mouth? Well not anymore with the baby alarm! The baby alarm is small enough to be pushed by any finger. Attach it correctly and you will know when your baby is putting something in his/her mouth that's not supposed to be there!Don't believe me? Listen to these satisfied customers! This is the part where people review but there are only two people so, yeah. See? This product works! So call the number on your screen and we'll give you the baby alarm! But WAIT there's more! If you call in the next two minutes you'll get four more baby alarms for triplets, quintuplets, and more! That's right, 18 baby alarms all for the price of one! So call that number on your screen now!"

Patricia: "Wow...I can just imagine the comments on the Youtube video."

Eddie: "Oh, was it bad?"

Patricia: "No, but the product is. Eventually the baby is going to stop putting things in her mouth, so really there is no reason to have 18 of these. Also, you have to be extremely messy for your baby to get their tiny little hands on something before they can even walk."

Eddie: "You're right."

Patricia: "But I wouldn't know."

Eddie: "Thanks for the help."

Patricia: "Thanks."

Eddie: "So do you want to make that dream a re-"

Patricia: "DON'T!"

At Mara and Nina's...

Jerome and Mara were cuddling on the couch

Mara: "If we had a girl defiantly Raine."

Jerome: "Raine? Hi, I'm Raine, I have a dress made out of wheat and a pet monkey named Zozo!"

Mara laughed and handed Jerome the bag of pretzels

Jerome: "If it was a boy I might of named him James."

Mara: "That's nice."

Jerome: "Or Jerome Jr."

Mara: "Figures."

Jerome: "Hey!"

Mara: "Can you believe it? While most people our age are out partying and enjoying happy hour we're here, eating pretzels and talking about baby names even though I'm not pregnant."

Jerome: "Yeah, that's what makes us special."

Mara: "So, have you and Patricia..."

Jerome: "What? No."

Mara: "Me neither, well not with Patricia."

Jerome: "I know."

Jerome kissed Mara on the head and two continued eating pretzels.

At Patricia and Joy's...

Piper was staying for the week and was talking to Joy

Piper: "I mean, how could Alfie love me?"

Joy: "I have no idea, but I do know that Amber's mad."

There was a knock on the door. Joy got up and Alfie came in

Piper: "Oh god no."

Alfie: "Listen, Piper we need to talk."

Piper: "Are you apologizing?"

Alfie: "Yeah."

Piper: "I'll forgive you when you tell me why you said my name last night."

Alfie: "Well, a few minutes before the wedding-"

the phone rang. Piper picked it up

Piper: "Hello? Hi Eddie. Your car what? I'm sorry you, what? WHAT?! BYE!"

Joy: "What happened?"

Piper: "I COULDN'T HE-I couldn't hear."

Alfie: "This, I've been-UGH!"

Alfie turned around and left.

At the audition...

Eddie had just finished his audition. They all clapped

Director: "Brilliant!"

Eddie: "I would just like to say something."

Secretary: "What?"

Director: "No, you don't say what I say what. What?"

Eddie: "This product is pretty much useless."

Secretary: "Why?"

Director: "Yes, why?"

Eddie: "Eventually the baby is going to stop putting things in her mouth, so really there is no reason to have 18 of these. Also, you have to be extremely messy for your baby to get their tiny little hands on something before they can even walk. I came up with that."

Director: "You think this is useless?"

Eddie: "Yep."

Secretary: "GET OUT!"

Director: "Thank you. I'm still a little hoarse from the last guy."

Eddie threw his script on the floor, turned on his heel and left, but before he did he stuck his head inside the room and said

Eddie: "Also, one of these days babies will find out how to take off their band aids, they'll probably do the same with the baby alarm."

The director gasped

At Carl's cafe...

The next day everyone was talking when Amber ran in

Amber: "Alfie, you know how we tried to have a baby but got so sucked into the wedding planning and we forgot?"

Alfie: "Yeah?"

Amber: "I just took a pregnancy test and found out I'm going to have a baby!"

Alfie: "What?"

Amber: "I'm pregnant!"

Alfie ran up to Amber and hugged her. And then kissed her

Mara: "Congratulations!"

Amber: "I'm going to be a mommy!"

Alfie: "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Everybody got up and group hugged.

* * *

**AMFIE BABY!  
**


	21. The one where Amber can't have a baby

**Two chapters in one day? 0_0**

* * *

The one where Amber can't have a baby episode: 21

Amber and Alfie were getting ready to go to the doctor. It had been a week since Amber found out

Alfie: "So, mommy, are you excited?"

Amber: "Of course daddy."

Alfie: "Can I see your belly?"

Amber: "There's nothing to see yet."

Alfie: "Well I figured you were two months."

Amber: "I think I am, but please, wait."

Alfie grabbed his jacket, his car keys, opened the door for Amber and the two left.

At Patricia and Joy's...

Mick and Joy were kissing on the couch

Joy: "Oh Mick! Stop it!"

Mick: "Well wait until-hi!"

Joy tilted her head and saw everyone staring at them

Nina: "Hold on Amber, what the hell?"

Joy: "I can explain."

Patricia: "What's going on?"

Mick: "I think we should tell them."

Fabian: "Tell us what?"

Joy: "Mick and I have been dating for two months."

Nina put her phone back up to her ear

Nina: "Guys, Joy and Mick have been dating for two months!"

Amber and Alfie: "WHAT?!"

Patricia: "Why did you tell me?"

Joy: "We wanted it to be special when we finally told you...guess not."

Mara: "Oh, wow."

Piper: "Great."

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian was strumming on his guitar when a coffee mug was handed to him

Fabian: "Thanks Bertha! You're not Bertha."

Mick: "I'm a waiter here!"

Fabian: "What?"

Mick: "I got a job like you made me, and when the mall didn't work I came over here and now I'm replacing that other guy who left."

Fabian: "What?"

Mick: "Yeah, I'm a working man!"

Fabian: "But, but, but, huh?"

Mick: "Coming sir!"

Mick walked over to the next table

At the grocery store...

Piper and Patricia were shopping

Patricia: "I gave you my planner at the hotel, do you still have it?"

Piper: "Let me see. It's not in my purse. I must have left it at the hotel."

Patricia: "Well you have to get it back!"

Piper: "Okay, I'll take the bus."

Piper ran out of the store

At the hotel...

Piper went up to the front desk and got the bell hob's attention

Piper: "Hi, I left my sister's planner in a hotel room and I was wondering I could get it back?"

Bell hob: "We don't really have anything the lost and found. We've been so busy we couldn't clean and all that."

Piper: "It's okay. We were here for a wedding, I was staying in room 103 and the boys were in room 104, just in case."

Bell hob: "Here you go."

Piper: "Thank you!"

In room 104...

Piper closed the drawer and frowned.

Piper: "Oh look, the guys must have left their camera."

Piper turned the camera on and looked at some footage

Piper: "What's this?"

It was from the wedding

_Jerome: "Alfie was freaking out so we gave him some beer."_

_Alfie burped_

_Fabian: "Okay, you better brush your teeth."_

_Mick: "I am so drunk right now."_

_Alfie: "SO AM I!"_

Piper: "He was drunk!"

**(A/N: DUN DUN DUN!)**

Piper stuffed the camera into her purse and ran out.

Piper: "Oh right, the planner."

At the doctor's...

Amber was sitting on the table wearing a hospital gown.

Alfie: "I'm worried."

Amber: "There's no need to be worried."

The doctor came in with a worried face

Doctor: "Hi Amber, we have your results back. It turns out you're not two months pregnant."

Amber: "How many months am I?"

Doctor: "Actually, you're not pregnant."

Amber: "What? I lost the baby?"

Doctor: "You were never pregnant in the first place."

Amber: "But-but-the test was positive."

Doctor: "It's called a false positive, it happens all the time."

Amber: "Oh my god."

Doctor: "You and Alfie can always try again."

Amber: "Okay, thank you doctor."

The doctor left

Amber: "This is terrible."

Alfie: "We can always try again."

Amber: "You're right, you're right."

Alfie kissed Amber and handed her clothes to her

At Carl's cafe...

Mick sat down and grunted

Joy: "Well hello grouchy."

Mick: "It's a lot harder than it looks."

Joy: "I know."

Joy kissed Mick causing everyone to groan

Amber and Alfie came in. Amber aggressively sat down

Mara: "That's not good for the baby."

Amber: "Actually, I was never pregnant in the first place, it was a false positive."

Patricia: "I'm so sorry."

Alfie: "We're going to try again tonight."

Amber: "Yeah, and if that doesn't work it might take a year or more."

Nina: "Oh wow, I'm sorry."

Piper came in gasping for air

Eddie: "Are you okay?"

Piper: "I-I-I need to sit down."

Patricia: "Did you get my planner?"

Piper grabbed the planner and threw it at Patricia

Patricia: "OW!"

Piper: "I have some news."

Alfie: "Not now, we just found out it was a false positive."

Piper: "I'm so sorry."

Amber: "It's okay, we're going to try again tonight."

Piper: "Well, the sooner the better."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Joy and Mick were laying in Joy's bed

Joy: "Wow."

Mick: "Wow to you too."

Joy: "I love you."

Mick: "I love you."

They were about to kiss when Patricia came in

Patricia: "AH!"

Joy and Mick: "AH!"

All: "AHHHHHHHH!"

Patricia ran into the living room, pulled out her inhaler and inhaled

Joy ran out in her bathrobe

Joy: "Patricia, are you okay?"

Patricia: "You-and-you-and-EW!"

Mick came out in his underwear

Patricia: "Oh thank god, they're boxers."

Mick: "Patricia-"

Patricia: "NO! NO! I'm leaving."

Patricia grabbed her phone, her keys and left

A few days later...

Amber came out of the bathroom and showed Alfie the test

Alfie: "Negative."

Amber: "This is the third one this week!"

Alfie: "I'm worried."

Amber: "Maybe we're doing something wrong."

Alfie: "I don't think...you know what, never mind."

Amber: "I'm calling the doctor to set up an appointment."

Alfie: "That might tell us everything."

Amber picked up the phone then put it down

Amber: "What if something goes wrong?"

Alfie: "Everything will be fine, I promise."

Amber picked up the phone and dialed the doctor's number

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian was singing. Everything was fine until Mick started dancing

Fabian: "Mick!"

Mick: "What? Are you embarrassed?"

Mick kept dancing

Fabian got off the stage and stomped on Mick's foot

Mick: "OW!"

Fabian: "You have been ruining everything since you started working here!"

Mick: "Fine, I guess I can never do ANYTHING right!"

Mick took off his apron, threw it to the floor and left. Fabian started to feel bad

Guy: "Thanks a lot jerk!"

Fabian: "OH YOU BE QUIET!"

At Mara and Nina's...

Mara came out in a little red dress

Nina: "Mara, look at you!"

Mara: "I'm going on a date tonight, how do I look?'

Nina: "Amazing! Hold on."

Nina came out and sprayed Mara with her perfume

Mara: "Thanks."

Nina: "Go get 'em tiger!"

Mara opened the door and was startled

Mara: "Josh! You scared me."

Josh: "Sorry about that."

Mara: "Are you ready?"

Josh: "Yep."

Nina: "Hi, just walking through. I'm Mara's roommate, have fun guys."

Nina left the apartment and went into Jerome and Alfie's

Jerome: "Hey."

Nina: "Mara's going on a date!"

Jerome: "What?"

The two ran towards the door and looked out

Nina: "He is so cute."

Jerome: "What's that in the back of his pants?"

Nina: "That's his butt! He has a big butt!"

Jerome: "I'm going back inside now."

Nina: "What? Jerome, don't be jealous about his bottom."

Jerome: "I'm not jealous."

Nina: "Whatever you say flat butt."

Nina smacked Jerome's bottom and laughed

At the doctor's...

Amber was lying down on the table, they had an emergency appointment

Amber: "I'm scared, really scared."

Alfie: "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

The doctor came in and sighed

Amber: "What? What's going on?"

Doctor: "Amber, Alfie, I'm sorry, but according to these test results you two are unable to conceive."

Amber: "WHAT?!"

Doctor: "It's the both of you actually."

Alfie: "How?"

Doctor: "Well lets just say Alfie's sperm don't want to move and just want to eat McDonalds all day and those who do move are killed by Amber's uterus."

Amber: "I'm a murderer!"

Alfie: "I don't get it."

Doctor: "You can keep trying, but Amber won't be able to carry the baby full term."

Amber: "I can't?"

Doctor: "No, I'm sorry."

The doctor put the files down on a counter and left. Amber got up, grabbed the files and looked over them

Amber: "This has to be a lie! It can't be, no, no, no, no-"

Amber broke down into tears.

Amber: "I don't get it, I've been waiting my entire life for this and the minute I want to have a baby I hear _this_?

Alfie: "Come here honey."

Amber: "It's not fair! Why do those drunk people get to have babies, why do those jerks who have only been married for a minute get to have a baby? Why not us?"

Alfie: "Come here."

Amber ran into Alfie's arms and let out a good cry.

At Mara and Nina's...

Amber and Alfie got back from the hospital. They were about to tell them everything. Piper ran in and yelled

Piper: "I KNOW WHY ALFIE SAID MY NAME!"

Amber: "Why?"

Piper: "I was looking for Patricia's planner when I found this camera in the guy's room. Look."

Piper was about to play the clip when Mick ran in

Mick: _Fabian, I will never ever eveeeerrrr, quit my joooob, you can do whatever you want, I'm going to be a waiter!_

Joy: "Why are you singing?"

Mick: "Fabian doesn't want me to work at Carl's cafe!"

Piper: "What?"

Fabian: "It's weird, that's why."

Mick: "But did you have to disapprove?"

Jerome came out of the bathroom and yelled

Jerome: "I do NOT have a flat butt."

Piper: "What?"

Jerome: "In your face Nina!"

Fabian: "You were looking at his butt?"

Nina: "Oh come on, I think we've all noticed that Jerome has a flat butt."

Patricia: "He does, but it's a very cute one."

All: "WHAT?!"

Patricia: "Yeah, I said it."

Mara poked her in

Mara: "Hey, Nina, do have some of those...you know..."

Nina: "Co-"

Mara: "Yes, and please don't make this more awkward for me. Josh and I might...you know..."

Piper: "WHAT?"

Patricia: "Why are you surprised? You lost your virginity when we were 16, then dad got so mad he kicked you out, and that's the real reason you went to music school."

Piper: "PATRICIA!"

Patricia: "Ha ha."

Josh: "Now's not a good time, is it? I'll just. Yeah."

Mara: "Josh! Wait! You!"

Piper: "Oh my god, you people are sick, I'm getting out of here."

Piper put the camera on the counter and left. After she left Amber played the clip

Amber: "Oh my gosh, Alfie, you do love me!"

The two hugged

Amber: "And I'm going to deal with you later!"

Mick: "She maybe little but she's strong!"

Amber: "It's too bad that doesn't matter anymore."

Nina: "What do you mean?"

Alfie: "Amber and I just found out that even if we try we might never be able to have a baby."

Amber: "I can get pregnant, but I won't be able to carry the baby to full term."

Joy: "I'm really sorry."

Amber: "I need a minute."

Amber got up and went into the bathroom.

Alfie: "I need a minute too."

Alfie ran to the bathroom. When he got in there he yelled

Alfie: "MY BAGEL MUFFINS!"

Amber shoved him out of the bathroom

Alfie: "All the bagel muffins."

At Carl's cafe...

Mick was handed his first pay check

Mick: "Thanks. Now, I have a few complaints."

Manager: "That is...?"

Mick: "First I don't know who this guy is but he's taking 10% of my money. Now I don't know if you're able to do this, but when ever I spell my name I make the points of the 'M' pointier so it's _MICK _not Mick. I would also like Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday off, thanks!"

Manager: "Fine _MICK _I'll make sure that _MICK _gets his ten percent back _MICK. _Have a good day _MICK.__"_

Mick: "Oh thanks, you too."


	22. The one with the adoption

**Okay, so at this point. I'm pretty sure you're convinced I hate Amfie. First the wedding now this. Actually I ship them. But to make any story work there must be drama. And like every couple who want to be parents they have to go through drama too. But don't worry, they will get their baby.  
**

* * *

The one with the adoption episode: 22

Everyone was in Amber's apartment comforting her

Amber: "What day is it?"

Nina: "The 14th, why?"

Amber: "My birthday's coming up...great."

Alfie: "I know things have been tough on you since you heard the news, but we'll be able to have the baby we want, I promise."

Amber: "What if we don't what if everything goes wrong and the next thing you know we'll be dead without children."

Patricia: "Don't say that! Everything will work out in the end."

Amber: "How?"

Eddie: "I've been searching, and it turns out there's this great adoption agency here in London."

Alfie: "Let me see that."

Alfie grabbed the laptop and looked at the website

Alfie: "This is perfect. Amber look!"

Amber: "I don't want to-look at the baby! Oh, her eyes are beautiful."

Jerome: "I think that's a boy."

Amber: "Who cares? It's a baby, and I want a baby."

Joy: "This place is perfect."

Amber: "Huh? Wha? You say what now?"

Fabian: "Oh no, Amber's making noises."

Amber: "It costs like 100,000,000 pounds to get one. We're basically buying a kid!"

Nina: "What? They're not candy you can't just _sell _them."

Amber: "I don't know."

Alfie: "I'll call them up. Then we'll just see from there."

Amber: "Okay."

Eddie: "Everything's going to be fine."

Eddie's watch beeped

Eddie: "I have to go. It's time for rehearsal."

All: "Bye."

Eddie left the apartment

At the rehearsal...

Eddie was joking around with one of his cast members when he bumped into someone

Person: "WATCH IT!"

Eddie: "I'm so sorry!"

Cast mate: "Ignore June, she's a diva."

June: "I'm not. I was talking to my boyfriend on the phone, he's always getting in some sort of trouble. I don't what I see in him."

Eddie: "I can help you break up with him."

June: "Really? Thanks, I couldn't bare to see his face when I end it."

Eddie: "Hey, you play Becky right?"

June: "Yeah. Are you Frank?"

Eddie: "Yep. I guess we have a kissing scene."

June: "Great."

June walked away. His friend gave him a look

Eddie: "Hi Bo."

Bo: "Why? June is a total witch! Why would you help her? Do you want to DIE?!"

Everyone turned to look at the two

Bo: "Practicing."

They looked away

Eddie: "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be nice."

Bo: "Is it because that Patricia girl broke up with you?"

Eddie: "No, Patricia's a thing of the past."

Bo: "Good, because I hate June."

Eddie: "Why?"

Bo: "It's a long story."

At the hospital...

Nina was leaving a hospital room when walked up to her

Nina: "Hi ."

Dr. Fred: "What is _this_?"

Nina: "A folder."

Dr. Fred: "This is Cynthia Dawson's file, you put it with Cynthia Duncan's flies."

Nina: "I'm sorry, you wouldn't let me turn the lamp on and-"

Dr. Fred: "You're always screwing up!"

Nina: "I'm-listen here baldy! I have been tortured for months now and I won't take it anymore. I QUIT!"

Nina took of her name tag and pushed it aggressively into Dr. Fred's hand causing him to yelp in pain

Dr. Fred: "You can't quit!"

Nina: "I can and I will!"

Nina turned on her heel and left

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian was strumming his guitar on the couch. Patricia came in

Patricia: "Hey."

Fabian: "Hey."

Patricia: "What are you working on?"

Fabian: "A new song. Do you want to hear it?"

Patricia: "Sure."

_Roommates are not the way to go_

_Roommates make you want to throw...up!_

_Roommates annoy you by yelling "BING"_

_Roommates leave a mess by throwing around everything_

_Roommates make fun of your date_

_Roommates will have bad fate!_

Patricia: "Wow..."

Fabian: "I'm still working on it though. What do you think?"

Patricia: "Coming!"

Patricia got up and left. As she walked outside she saw a flyer

Patricia: "Help keep the public library open. Do it for the children."

She took her phone out of her purse

Patricia: "Jerome, you're free tomorrow right? No? Well you are now!"

Back inside Carl's cafe Fabian was still writing his songs when a tall brunette came in

Fabian: "Hi. If you're looking to order don't ask for Mick."

Girl: "No, actually I'm here to perform. I'm Talia."

Fabian: "I'm Fabian. What do you mean you're going to perform?"

Talia: "I'm a perform, singer, that kind of thing."

Fabian: "You must be mistaken, I'm the performer."

Talia: "I guess you were replaced."

Fabian: "What? How? I mean...CARL?!"

Carl came out

Carl: "What's wrong."

Fabian: "Sweet little Talia is lost, please help her."

Carl: "No, she's replacing you."

Fabian: "What? MICK?!"

Mick ran over to his friend

Mick: "What's wrong?"

Fabian: "This seventh grader is trying to take my spot!"

Talia: "Excuse me, I'm 13, and I'm way better than you!"

Fabian: "Prove it."

Talia went on stage and grabbed the guitar.

Talia: "Hi everyone, I'm Talia. Today I'm going to perform a little song for you that I wrote."

_Nobody can you see you the way I do  
_

_Boy, I know what you're looking for_

_I may be young I know I'm the one for you..._

_Take a step back and think about the times_

_How we met and loved that big green slide, in fact I think there was a wasps nest but we didn't care_

_Everything we did together_

_You should know how or rather_

_If you want to be with a girl like me..._

_Oh, boy look back at the times we've shared_

_Let me know you still care_

_I've got to know_

_Yeah we messed up sometimes_

_But that didn't stop us from shining_

_I know that we were meant to be..._

_Please look back at the times_

Later...

_Oh, boy look back at the times we've shared_

_Let me know you still care_

_I've got to know_

_Yeah we messed up sometimes_

_But that didn't stop us from shining_

_I know that we were meant to be..._

_Please look back at the times_

Everybody cheered. Talia got off the stage and handed the guitar to Fabian

Talia: "Think you can top that?"

Fabian: "That song was weak love garbage, this is the real deal."

Fabian got up on the stage and started singing

_The cow licks grass_

Everybody booed. Fabian took off the guitar and left Carl's Cafe

Talia: "Thanks uncle Carl."

Talia sat down at one of the tables

Mick: "That's your niece?"

Carl: "Yep."

Mick: "Wow..."

At Amber's...

Amber was typing on her laptop when Alfie came in

Alfie: "Hey."

Amber: "Hi!"

They kissed. Amber pointed at the screen and smiled

Alfie: "That's an application!"

The two hugged

Amber: "We just have to fill in the answers."

Alfie: "Okay. Lets see, names. Amber and Alfred."

Amber: "Yes."

Amber typed that in

Alfie: "Family members. Marcia and Phillip Lewis."

Amber: "What do they do?"

Alfie: "Well, my dad is an accountant, and my mom does nothing."

Amber: "Okay, great. My dad works as a lawyer, and my mother's a journalist."

Alfie: "Fancy."

At the rehearsal...

Eddie was sitting next to June laughing at how her now ex boyfriend was freaking out

Ex: "NO! AH! AH! SPIRALING! SPIRALING!"

June hung up her phone and laughed

Eddie: "Feel better?"

June: "Yeah. Hopefully his brother's filming this and he'll end up going viral."

The two laughed some more

Eddie: "This has been fun."

June: "Thanks."

June gently placed her hand on Eddie's. Bo walked over and forced her hand off.

Bo: "Eddie, you me, NOW."

Eddie followed Bo to the stage.

Bo: "I warned you! But you didn't believe me!"

Eddie: "Bo, calm down. She's just a friend."

Bo: "Yeah, right."

Eddie: "Maybe she's nice to everyone but you!"

Bo: "Moi? Please, she's just naturally evil."

Eddie: "You-ugh-okay, I'm going to socialize with June, while you go be freaky some were else."

Bo: "You'll regret it! You! You-ah, forget it."

Eddie sat down next to June

June: "Okay, I have to be going I promised my little sister that I'd hold her hand during her appointment. She's getting braces."

Eddie: "Oh. See you tomorrow."

June: "Bye."

Eddie turned around and screamed. Bo was standing behind him shaking his head

At Mara and Nina's...

it was the next day and it was Nina's first day out of work

Nina: "Hey...I'm alone. Everyone's at work. I can now do this."

Nina took off her top and opened the fridge

Nina: "Ah! Bad idea!"

She took off her pants, grabbed the remote and turned on the radio. Then the door opened

Nina: "OH MY GOD! Oh, Fabian it's only you. What are you doing here?"

Fabian: "I'm out of a job remember?"

Nina put her shirt back on

Nina: "Oh yeah, how's that going?"

Fabian: "It sucks."

Now fully clothed Nina sat down and hugged her boyfriend

Fabian: "Broke and in love."

Nina: "We're not broke."

Fabian: "Give a week."

Nina: "Don't say that! We have the house to ourselves for hours! Mara's gone for eight hours a day, Eddie comes and goes, Mick...who knows."

Fabian: "We have the apartments to ourselves."

Nina: "Exactly."

Fabian turned on the TV and put it on high

Fabian: "We can't have it at this level over there."

Nina: "And we can't leave the water on."

Nina turned on the kitchen sink

Fabian: "And we have to flush every time."

Nina: "Don't."

Fabian: "Sorry."

Nina: "Mara has a rule I can't leave _anything _out. Well look at me now! Cookies, chips, expired soda...don't drink this."

Fabian: "Yeah."

Nina: "Or, the blender, who says we _have _to put the top back on?"

Fabian: "Right!"

The two shoved cookies, milk, potato chips, some of the expired soda, cheese, peanut butter, and mayonnaise inside the blender. Fabian pushed the start button which of course made everything spill out.

Nina: "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

Fabian turned it off

Fabian: "Bad idea. Didn't television teach us anything while we were growing up?"

Nina: "Obviously not. Is this celery?"

Fabian: "No."

Nina: "I don't want to know."

At the park...

Patricia was dragging Jerome out of his car

Jerome: "I'm not...going to the...event!"

Patricia: "It's for the children's library! Do you want a next generation of doctors or a new generation of people eating their ear wax?"

Jerome ran into the park

Patricia: "Ha ha."

There were booths set up everywhere. Lemonade, bake sales, games, everything you think of

Jerome: "We don't have anything."

Patricia: "Yes we do, why do you think I've been carrying this wagon around with me all day?"

Jerome: "Oh, I didn't even notice that."

Patricia: "We are going to open a ring toss booth."

A mom with a toddler and a teenager came down their path

Toddler: "Mommy?"

Mom: "Yes Tyler?"

Tyler: "Why are there bottles in their wagon?"

Mom: "Don't point. I'm sorry about that, I'm Ashley."

Patricia: "I'm Patricia, this is my boyfriend Jerome."

Jerome: "She dragged me here."

Ashley: "Savannah can you watch your brother while I set up?"

Savannah: "Mom!"

Ashley: "Sav..."

Savannah: "Fine."

Ashley went over to set up her booth

Savannah: "So what are you two doing?"

Patricia: "Ring toss."

Savannah: "That's funny we're doing ring toss too."

Jerome: "Really."

Tyler: "Hey mister!"

Jerome: "Yes little boy?"

Tyler: "Why are you wearing a wig?"

Jerome: "Actually this is real hair. Most people think that it's fake until they touch it, and-"

Tyler: "Hey lady!"

Patricia: "Yes."

Tyler: "My mommy has bottles too."

Patricia: "Oh yes, she does."

Tyler: "Look!"

Patricia turned around and saw the booth

Patricia: "Wow, it's sparkly."

Jerome: "I'm now blind."

Ashley wiped her hands off on her jeans and came back

Ashley: "So what are you guys doing?"

Patricia: "Ring toss."

Jerome: "For the eyeless!"

Jerome covered his mouth

Savannah: "This is so going on my blog."

Tyler: "Hey mister! If I were a duck-"

Jerome: "You would be a duck!"

Tyler: "Thanks!"

Savannah: "Ignore him, he's two."

Ashley: "You're doing a ring toss too?"

Patricia: "Yeah, your little one says that you're doing the same."

Ashley: "I am, and I bet I'll get more costumers than you."

Patricia: "Bring it on!"

Jerome: "The children, think about the children."

Patricia: "I bet by the end of the day you'll still have half of your prizes!"

Ashley: "I'm bringing it on!"

The two ran to their booths and declared it opened

At Mara and Nina's...

Fabian came out of the bathroom wearing Nina's towel. Nina had changed into her pajamas and was watching TV

Nina: "Are you okay? I heard some screaming in there."

Fabian: "Sorry about that, that freaky one eyed pigeon was outside the window again."

Nina: "I still have your shirt from our last date, you never asked for it back."

Fabian: "Thanks."

Nina came back out with a red tee shirt

Fabian: "Tha-is this orange juice?"

Nina: "Oh...yeah, I'll go across the street."

Fabian: "Okay."

Nina was about to leave when Fabian said

Fabian: "Hey Nina, I'm naked...I'm the boss."

Nina grabbed her keys and left the apartment

At Carl's cafe...

Talia was singing. Mick was giving orders and sighed.

Talia: "Are there any requests?"

Mick: "Heydy how?"

Talia: "I've never heard of it."

Mick: "That's okay."

At the rehearsal...

They were prating their lines and June kept messing up

June: "Frank, I need water."

Eddie: "It's 'Frank I need you.'"

June: "Well I'm sorry!"

June threw her script on the ground and ran to her dressing room. Eddie followed her

Eddie entered June's dressing room and saw her crying

Eddie: "Are you okay?"

June: "I regret it."

Eddie: "What?"

June: "Breaking up with my boyfriend. I miss him so much."

Eddie hugged June and kissed her on the head

Eddie: "Everything will be alright."

June looked up at Eddie and kissed him. Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist and the two fell down to the couch

At the park...

Patricia was giving away her fifth prize while Ashley was giving away her tenth

Patricia: "We need to pick up our game."

She grabbed a piece of paper and a marker and put _Only 0.75! _and taped it over her original price **(A/N: 0.75 is $1.00)**

Ashley put up a new sign _Now 2.25, much less than my original price 7.50!_ **(A/N: 2.25 is $3.00)**

Patricia: "That bitch!"

Tyler: "What?"

Patricia: "Nothing. I forgot about the two year old."

Savannah: "What did you call my mom?"

Patricia: "A...flitch?"

Jerome: "Oh god."

Savannah: "If anyone's the..._witch_ here is you!"

Patricia: "For your information you're 16, I'm 20!"

Savannah: "Four year difference! Now you take that back."

Patricia: "Not even if you bribe me."

Costumer: "Excuse me...ma'am?"

Patricia: "Just grab it and throw!"

The kid took the ring from Patricia

Savannah: "Take it back."

Patricia: "In a million years!"

All three bottles had rings

Patricia: "Take the penguin."

Kid: "Can I have the donkey?"

Patricia: "TAKE IT!"

The kid took the donkey, and gave the penguin back to Patricia, and ran away

Savannah: "This is your last warning. Take it back, _now_."

Patricia: "No."

Savannah: "That's it!"

Savannah jumped from her booth and tackled Patricia. Security guards came running after them

Ashley: "Does this mean I win?"

Guard: "No, it was your daughter who caused all of this!"

Ashley: "Crap!"

Tyler: "Crap!"

Ashley: "No! Don't say that! Mom's an idiot."

Patricia: "No kidding!"

Ashley jumped from her booth and tackled Patricia

In June's dressing room...

Eddie and June were cuddling on the couch. A small brown blanket was covering their bodies

June: "Wow."

Eddie: "That is a wow."

June: "That was amazing. I'm glad to say you're the best I've ever had."

Eddie: "Thank you."

June: "How was I?"

Eddie: "Amazing."

June: "Are you lying?"

Eddie: "No I'm serious. We can do it again so I can show you."

June: "Nice try."

Eddie kissed June and got closer to her. The two were about to kiss again, and then the door opened

Bo: "AHHHHHH!"

Eddie and June: "AHHHHH!"

Bo: "You! And you? And...EW! Eddie, we made a deal!"

Eddie: "We never said anything about not having sex."

Bo: "You two are disgusting!"

June: "You're just mad that I cheated on you with John."

Eddie: "What?"

June: "Face it."

June stood up and slipped on her silk bathrobe

June: "You're not over me. You still love me."

Bo: "I do, I really do."

The two kissed and fell to the floor

Eddie: "Okay, where are my pants? I really don't want to see this."

Bo flung Eddie's pants at his face

Eddie: "Thanks."

At Mara and Nina's...

A week later Nina had let Amber and Alfie hold the interview at her place

Amber: "Thanks again."

Nina: "No problem, I mean I was your maid of honor, right?"

Nina hugged the two and left. Amber and Alfie sat down on the couch and waited. There was a knock on the door. Amber got up and let the agent in

Agent: "Hi, I'm Sandra."

Amber: "Hi Sandra, I'm Amber. This is Alfie."

Alfie: "Hello."

Sandra: "You have a very nice place."

Amber and Alfie: "Thank you."

Amber and Alfie sat down on the couch while Sandra sat in the arm chair

Sandra: "Amber and Alfie, we have that covered. Now, tell me what made you two decide that you wanted to have children?"

Amber: "Well, Alfie and I were planning the wedding and I suggested the idea of kids. And then it just went on from there."

Sandra: "How did you realize that you two couldn't reproduce?"

Alfie: "Well, Amber took an at home pregnancy test and it came out positive. We went to the doctor and we found out that it was a false positive. A few tests were negative, so we went to the doctor again and that's how we found out."

Sandra: "I'm so sorry."

Amber: "It's okay."

Sandra: "So tell me-"

The door opened and Eddie ran in

Eddie: "You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

Sandra: "Who's this?"

Alfie: "This is our friend Eddie. What are you doing here?"

Eddie: "Okay, so you know how I'm starring in that play next week?"

Amber and Alfie: "Yeah?"

Eddie: "Well June, who's my love interest in the play by the way, yeah I slept with her."

Sandra had a shocked look on her face

Amber: "I thought you still have feelings for Patricia."

Sandra: "Who's Patricia?"

Patricia came in with a grumpy expression

Alfie: "That's Patricia."

Patricia: "Jerome's still mad at me about that whole thing in the park yesterday."

Sandra: "What happened at the park?"

Patricia: "It's a long and complicated story, lets just say I'm banned from the park until 2025."

Sandra: "Oh..."

Patricia: "And on top of that, the brat Savannah totally bit me and the mark is still there!"

Eddie: "How old is Sandra?"

Patricia: "16."

Alfie: "You'd think she'd control herself!"

Sandra: "I'm guessing you two don't want a teenager."

Patricia: "Who's this?"

Amber: "This is Sandra, we're being interviewed today."

Patricia: "Oh! I'm sorry I just-"

Eddie: "I slept with June last week."

Patricia: "I'll take you to a doctor right away."

Eddie: "That proves that I'm over you!"

Patricia: "Oh please, I bet you saw my face instead of hers."

Sandra: "Oh wow..."

Jerome came in and grabbed a soad

Jerome: "Sup."

Amber: "This is Jerome...Patricia's boyfriend."

Jerome: "Hi. If you think I'm a model, you're wrong. I'm just a normal dude. With good looks, charm and,"

With a flip of his hair Jerome added

Jerome: "And fluffy hair, which by the way is not a wig."

Sandra: "I'd hope not."

Joy and Mick came in. Mick grabbed the chips

Mick: "Who's ready for the game?"

Patricia: "Not now, Amber and Alfie are being interviewed."

Joy: "Oh...that's today? I thought it was the day of Eddie's play."

Eddie: "Actually I left."

Mick: "What? Why?"

Eddie: "Well, after I slept with June. We were cuddling and Bo came in. It turns out she cheated on him with some other guy at some point."

Sandra: "Oh my god."

Eddie: "I know! And then after that I had to leave because they were about to do it on the floor."

Joy: "Right after you slept with her?"

Eddie: "Yeah."

Patricia: "Ha!"

Eddie: "Don't you 'ha' me!"

Fabian came in

Fabian: "I want to know, do my songs sound terrible compared to a 13 year old's?"

Mick: "I talked to Carl about that. Talia's his niece."

Fabian: "That's not fair! I'm going to find him and smash his head into little pieces-"

Nina came in

Nina: "Hey."

Fabian and Nina kissed

Nina: "I left my credit card."

Sandra: "Hi I'm Sandra."

Nina: "Hi...is this the interview?"

Fabian: "That's today?"

Mara comes in eating a slim Jim and reading a romance novel

Mara: "Hi."

Sandra: "Who are these people?"

Amber: "Sandra, this is Mara, Joy, Mick, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Nina, and Fabian. They're our friends."

Sandra: "Interesting collection of friends you have here."

Mara: "We're just going to go on to the balcony, which has a door...that we can leave open to eavesdrop."

Amber: "How about leaving?"

Joy: "I'm not missing this. You guys are going to get your baby!"

Alfie: "Not if you guys don't leave."

Sandra: "We can reschedule-"

Amber: "You are staying!"

Amber got up and stood in front of her friends

Mara: "We're just trying to help."

Amber: "You're not! You two are ruining everything. I-you-LEAVE!"

Sandra: "That's enough!"

Sandra pulled out her phone and texted something

Mick: "What are you doing?"

Sandra: "I have all the agencies on this phone. Look at this text I just sent out."

Alfie: "Don't let these people have a baby, they and they're friends are crazy nuts?"

Sandra: "Here's a pamphlet on surrogacy, if you find anyone crazy enough to carry your DNA mixture, give me a call and prove me wrong."

Sandra handed the pamphlet to Alfie and left.

Alfie: "Thanks a lot you guys."

Amber: "You ruined everything."

Alfie: "How are we supposed to surro a gate?"

Jerome: "I don't think Sandra's going to get that call."

Amber: "Alfie, a surrogate mother is when a woman carries another woman's baby for her."

Alfie: "You mean we don't have to do anything with a gate?"

Amber: "No sweetie, we really don't."

Alfie: "Dammit! I really wanted to do something with a gate too!"

Jerome: "Sandra's really not going to get that call."

* * *

**See? They are going to have their baby! Now, one of the girls in the group is going to be the surrogate mother, tell me in the review who you think it's going to be!  
**


	23. The one where Patricia's the one

**Sorry about the wait! I'm in summer camp (echo: camp camp-I've been doing that this past week) and we're putting on a play (Newsies!). The thing is they're trying to cram in 10 weeks of work into two weeks and that just HBDSHDCKUKDCVBCKACS**

**Sorry about that...uh...yeah...I'm playing Snitch in the play. So, Newsies is about the two teams of Newsies Brooklyn (My team) and Manhattan going on a strike due to high price of papers (or as we call them "papes"). So with the help of Medda (who takes care of all of them) and Katherine (the news reporter) the Newsies win the battle and the prices are back to normal! This is based off the Disney movie they did in '92 (with Christan Bale. Remember him? Well here he was just an innocent 17 year old who didn't yell at people for small things). But in real life they failed miserably. So, that's pretty much it. Also, did I mention that the original team of Newsies were all boys? Well here it's mostly girls with two boys (we had three but he had to leave). That's it, now lets get started with The one where Patricia's the one!**

* * *

The one where Patricia's the one episode: 23

Amber and Alfie were laying in bed talking about who's going to be their surrogate

Alfie: "Joy."

Amber: "Why Joy?"

Alfie: "She's always done everything for us. Remember high school? If it wasn't for her then Fabian would be dead."

Amber: "True, but she's really over dramatic and I'm afraid the baby might inherit that from her."

Alfie: "True."

Amber: "I have an idea!"

Alfie: "What?"

Amber: "I'll tell you later. Good night!"

Alfie: "UGH!"

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's...

The next day Mara ran into the apartment

Eddie: "Hi."

Mara: "Just the guy I was looking for."

Eddie: "What's up?"

Mara: "Tonight I'm going on a date and he's bringing his sister, will you please go with me?"

Eddie: "Like a double date?"

Mara: "Yeah! Exactly like that."

Eddie: "Sure."

Mara: "I can't thank you enough. I mean-"

Eddie: "You see, the thing about double dates is that they have less pressure with your friends around-"

Mara: "What are you doing?"

Eddie: "Oh, I have this audition for a show where I play a 13 year old who's going through the struggles of life."

Mara: "I'm sorry but we're not living in 2008 anymore."

Eddie: "Mature. What's his sister like?"

Mara: "She's an idiot. I've never seen anything like it."

Eddie: "Poor thing."

Mara: "Will you go with me?"

Eddie: "Anything for a friend."

Mara: "Thank you!"

Mara hugged Eddie and left

Eddie: "She smells like cinnamon!"

At Amber's...

**(A/N: This is a montage. With Mick's interviews you could tell, but here you wouldn't be able to. Just letting you know)**

Amber: "Hi."

Alfie: "I'm Alfie."

Joy: "I already know that...we've known each other since the third grade."

Nina: "Nice to meet you I'm Nina."

Patricia: "Uh...hi."

Mara: "Awesome."

Amber: "We're going to ask you a series of questions."

Alfie: "Number one."

Amber: "Alfie! What did I say about using the Count Dracula voice?"

Alfie: "Sorry. Okay, number one, what is your name?"

Patricia: "Patricia."

Mara: "Mara...are you okay?"

Nina: "Nina."

Joy: "Are you drunk?"

Amber: "Nice to meet you Areyoudrunk."

Joy: "Amber!"

Amber: "I'm sorry! I had to!"

Joy: "Alright."

Amber: "Number two, are you a virgin?"

Nina: "No."

Patricia: "No."

Joy: "No."

Mara: "I'm still waiting for the right guy."

Alfie: "Number three, have you been or plan on being pregnant?"

Patricia: "No. And...in the future I guess. I'm still deciding."

Nina: "I don't know."

Joy: "Uh...what is this for?"

Mara: "Yeah. On the planning not the already being pregnant thing."

Amber: "Number four, would you be okay with carrying another person's baby?"

Joy: "No."

Nina: "Yes."

Mara: "I'd be okay with that."

Patricia: "Sure, okay."

Alfie: "Thank you."

Joy: "Wait, what is this for anyway?"

Amber: "A survey. Goodbye!"

Amber pushed Joy out the door

Alfie: "What is this for?"

Amber: "Well, there are 12 tests, if someone passes six or more of the tests then she'll be our surrogate mother!"

Alfie: "Brilliant!"

Amber: "Now it's time to commence phase two-last minute changes."

Alfie: "What's that?"

Amber: "Okay, so we're going to tell the girls that we're going to the beach on Saturday, and then totally cancel on them! It happens all the time with babies."

Alfie: "That sounds great."

Amber: "I'm a genius aren't I?"

At Carl's cafe...

Eddie was flipping through a magazine when Mara ran in and showed him a picture

Eddie: "What's this?"

Mara: "This is a picture of Jeff's sister Rachel."

Eddie: "Why hello!"

Mara: "But like I said she's really stupid. So don't be surprised if on Friday she says 'what do I use the pointy spoon for?'."

Eddie laughed and Mara smiled

Mara: "But she's still really pretty."

Eddie: "Pretty? Gorgeous. Is she like this all the time?"

Mara: "No, she's just really photogenic."

Eddie: "I don't care."

Mara: "You're so desperate."

Eddie: "Yeah."

Mara: "Okay, see you there."

Eddie: "Sure thing."

Mara left leaving Eddie with the picture. Eddie put the picture down and smiled

Eddie: "Pointy spoon."

At Amber's...

Everyone was talking about the beach and getting hyped up for Saturday

Joy: "I have a new bikini."

Nina: "How bad is it?"

Joy: "What?"

Nina: "Did Mick get it for you? Because Fabian got me this really ugly shirt for my birthday last year."

Patricia: "You mean the one you're wearing right now?"

Nina: "Oh yeah,"

She looked down at her light green top with dark green stripes

Nina: "I told you about that party...oh well."

Amber came in with a stroller and took out a baby boy. Everyone crowded around Amber. Mara got him

Mara: "Oh wow! Who's this little cutie?"

Amber: "That's my cousin's baby, so I think he might be my second cousin."

Joy: "He's so cute."

Patricia: "What's his name?"

Amber: "David."

Nina: "You're watching him?"

Amber: "Actually I need to go do something so I was hoping-"

Mara: "I know, I know. Watch him."

Amber: "Here's his schedule. Now, I have to warn you, ever since he turned one he's been walking all over the place."

Patricia: "I think we can handle that."

Amber: "Thanks!"

Amber left and pulled out a walkie talkie

Alfie: "Adog to Pinksparkles."

Amber: "Yeah?"

Alfie: "Which test is this?"

Amber: "Number 12."

Alfie: "But-we..."

Amber: "I'm doing them in random order."

Alfie: "Why?"

Amber: "So that way no one catches on. Duh!"

Alfie: "How do we know how they did?"

Amber: "I hid a camera in the flowers."

Alfie: "Clever."

Amber: "Okay, got to go. Love you."

Alfie: "Love you too."

Amber hung up and got into her car.

At Mara and Nina's...

Eddie had walked in to find that no one was home

Eddie: "Hello?"

He turned around and saw the laundry air drying in the bathroom

Eddie: "Oh my god."

He picked up a bra and dangled it by the strap. He quickly put it down. The door opened and Fabian came in

Fabian: "Hello?"

Eddie: "I'm in here!"

Fabian came into the bathroom and saw Eddie staring at the laundry

Eddie: "I don't know what to do."

Fabian: "Here's an idea-don't touch it."

Eddie: "You're right."

The two left the bathroom

Eddie: "Where are the girls?"

Fabian: "Their babysitting."

Eddie: "Who?"

Fabian: "Amber's cousin's baby."

Eddie: "Oh."

Fabian: "Hey, who do you think they might pick to be their surrogate?"

Eddie: "Who?"

Fabian: "Amber and Alfie."

Eddie: "I don't know, probably Mara."

Fabian: "I'm going for Joy."

Eddie: "Really?"

Fabian: "Yeah."

Eddie's phone rang, he answered it

Eddie: "Hello?"

Rachel: "Hi!"

Eddie: "What?"

Rachel: "Sorry."

Rachel turned the phone right side up

Eddie: "Who is this?"

Rachel: "It's me Rachel!"

Eddie: "Hi!"

Fabian: "Who's that?"

Eddie: "Rachel, the girl I'm going out with on Friday."

Fabian: "Speaker!"

Eddie turned it to speaker

Rachel: "So...um...what are you doing?"

Eddie: "Nothing. You?"

Rachel: "I'm at a petunia!"

Fabian: "What?"

Doctor: "She means _pharmacy_."

Rachel: "That too."

Eddie: "Are you okay?"

Rachel: "Yeah, these are for Jeff."

Eddie: "What happened?"

Rachel: "There was a spider."

Fabian: "Oh my god."

Rachel: "Then after he killed it, he tripped over my purse."

Eddie: "Oh, well I hope he feels better."

Rachel: "Me too. So are you coming on Friday?"

Eddie: "Yeah, totally."

Rachel: "Great! See you there."

Eddie: "Bye."

Rachel hung up the phone. Eddie started smiling

Fabian: "What are you so happy about?"

Eddie: "I was worried that I might have something for Mara."

Fabian: "Do you?"

Fabian sat on the couch and stared at his friend

Eddie: "I-don't...I...I...I'm sorry."

Fabian: "You don't need to apologize, you're finally getting over Patricia!"

Eddie: "I...I...I need to go home."

Eddie ran out of the apartment.

At Amber and Alfie's...

It was late at night and the two were watching the footage

Nina: "I can't turn him off!"

Nina sat down and started crying. Joy took David and patted his back

Joy: _Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's going to b- _"Holy crap. He just threw up on me!"

Joy handed David to Mara. Mara set him down and David went running

Mara: "David!"

Alfie: "Hold on."

Alfie pressed the _fast forward _button and the two watched Mara and Patricia chasing the baby, he then pressed play

Mara handed Patricia David and sat down. While the three were crying Patricia was bouncing the baby on her knee. He stopped

Patricia: "There we go. Little Davey here just wanted to play."

Joy: "You're good with babies?"

Mara: "Every time you had a baby doll their head would roll under your bed at some point or another."

Patricia: "Well this one isn't made out of plastic."

Alfie: "True."

Amber: "SH!"

Patricia: "Yeah, are you ready for your baba? Yeah? Mara, baba, now."

Mara: "_Baba_?"

Patricia: "Just give me the bottle."

Mara handed Patricia the bottle and let her feed him

Amber: "Okay, that's another pass for Patricia."

Alfie: "This is amazing."

Nina: "Can I take a nap?"

Patricia: "Go ahead, I'm not st-"

The next thing they knew Nina was snoring

Amber: "I'm making it pass, but I'll mark it as an almost pass because of her snoring."

Alfie: "Poor Fabian."

Amber: "I don't remember it being this loud."

Alfie paused the video and looked down

Alfie: "I think I'm sitting in David's puke."

On Wednesday...

Everyone was hanging out at Carl's cafe and talking when Amber came in with a duck

Jerome: "What's that?"

Amber: "I found a ducky, it's lost and afraid."

Mick: "Poor thing."

Fabian: "He's all dirty, I'll wash him."

Amber carefully handed him the duck

Fabian: "Okay, come on."

As he left everyone stared at him with awe

Nina: "That is so cute."

Alfie: "I think we just found our new surrogate mother."

On Friday...

Mara and Eddie were waiting for the two at the table

Eddie: "Are you excited?"

Mara: "Nervous."

Eddie: "So am I."

Mara: "Here they are."

Jeff and Rachel walked in and sat down. Rachel across from Eddie and Jeff across from Mara

Rachel: "Hey!"

Mara: "We're so glad you made it!"

Jeff: "You look beautiful tonight."

Eddie: "Thank you!"

Mara: "He was-"

Eddie: "Oh."

Jeff: "You look great too."

Eddie: "Thank you!"

Rachel: "Where's the waitress? I want to tip her."

Jeff: "No, Rachel."

Rachel: "Oh."

Eddie leaned in and whispered to Mara

Eddie: "How is she a college graduate?"

Mara: "More importantly, how is she a kindergarten graduate?"

Jeff: "Here's the waiter."

Waiter: "How may I help you?"

Mara: "I would like some water."

Eddie: "I would some Long Island ice tea."

Jeff: "Water for me."

Rachel: "Root beer, I'm on a strict no alcohol diet."

Mara: "Good for you!"

Rachel: "Can you put a bit of Vodka in there? Thank you."

Eddie: "I thought you were on a strict no alcohol diet?"

Rachel: "I am! Everyone knows Vodka isn't a alcohol beverage."

Jeff, Mara, and Eddie stared at each other as if to say "Is she this stupid?"

Later...

Eddie was dancing on top of one of the tables singing in an off key voice

Eddie: _Hey I just met you, and this crazy. So here's my number, so call me maybe!_

Rachel: "Is Eddie okay?"

Mara: "Excuse me, waiter. What's in this ice tea?"

Waiter: "About five shots of alcohol. Why?"

Jeff: "Because our friend over there is drunk as can be."

Waiter: "Yeah, that's usually a problem with the Long Island ice tea...how many did he have?"

Rachel: "Seven!"

Waiter: "Bye."

As the waiter left Eddie came back and started laughing

Eddie: "Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?"

All: "To get to the other-"

Eddie: "MONKEY PANTS!"

As he laughed like a lunatic everyone was giving them dirty looks

Mara: "Long Island ice tea, does _that _answer your question?"

Eddie grabbed Mara's hand and ran towards the door

Mara: "Eddie!"

Eddie: "Lets run away together!"

The two left leaving Jeff and Rachel all by themselves

At Mara and Nina's...

Eddie dragged Mara all the way to her room and closed the door

Mara: "Eddie listen to me. You're drunk, you have gone nuts. Did you hear me? NUTS!"

As Mara was talking Eddie started thinking

Eddie: "_Okay, just kiss her Sweet, just kiss her. It can't be that hard, just kiss her. Mara's so beautiful I...I-"_

Mara: "Are you listening to me?"

Eddie kissed Mara. Not knowing what to do she kissed back. They started backing up and fell onto the bed, as they were kissing Eddie played with the strap of her bra, then Mara stopped him **(A/N: I tried my best not to turn this into an M rated story)**

Eddie: "What's wrong?"

Mara: "I can't...I'm waiting for the right guy."

Eddie: "I totally understand."

Mara: "I...Eddie I like you I really do but this...isn't going to work out."

Eddie: "I'm sorry."

Mara: "Just friends?"

Eddie: "Just friends."

They shook on it

Mara: "Can you...uh...stay here tonight?"

Eddie: "Sure. I'm pretty sure the guys won't let me in this drunk anyway."

The two slipped under the covers and smiled

In the morning...

Mara rolled over to find a piece of paper on her forehead

_Dear Mara,_

_I had to leave early due to the fact that the guys thought I went missing and started freaking out. I had fun last night even though the last thing I remember is getting up on a table and singing Call me maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry about the whole Long Island ice tea thing, who knew they had alcohol in them! I'm sorry about leaving early and having to explain everything in this note. I'm not sure if we slept with each other or not but since our clothes were still on I'm going with no._

_Sincerly,_

_Eddie_

Mara: "Aw...he spelled sincerely wrong."

Later...

All the girls were in Amber's living room talking about what they're going to do on the beach. Amber came out and sighed

Joy: "What's wrong?"

Amber: "It turns out Alfie was planning on visiting his cousin all week, and now his stupid cousin won't let him go to the beach."

Everyone was shocked

Amber: "And now we can't go the beach because Alfie was our ride."

All: "What?"

Nina: "That's so unfair."

Joy: "Oh my god."

Patricia: "Okay."

Mara: "I have a headache."

Amber: "Okay, Patricia, can we talk to you?"

Patricia stood up and went over to Amber's room. Alfie was standing in there holding a notebook with a serious look on his face

Alfie: "This is very important but please, look at this."

Patricia grabbed the notebook and read

_Joy: 7_

_Mara: 4_

_Nina: 5_

_Patricia: 11 (you would have had 12 but Fabian washed the duck)_

Patricia: "What's this?"

Amber: "We've been testing you."

Patricia: "I'm scared."

Alfie: "You see-"

Amber: "I told you not to the Count Dracula voice!"

Alfie: "Fine, you see we were testing who would be our surrogate mother."

Patricia: "And?"

Amber: "You won. Patricia, will you be our surrogate mother?"

Patricia just stood there with her mouth opened not knowing what to say

Alfie: "Patricia...?"

Patricia: "Okay."

Amber and Alfie were shocked. They then hugged Patricia and started crying

Jerome: "YOU DID WHAT?!"

It was a few hours later and Patricia had told Jerome what had happened

Jerome: "You can't."

Patricia: "Why not?"

Jerome: "This is so weird, you carrying Alfie's baby."

Patricia: "It's Amber's too!"

Jerome: "I know but, Patricia I love you but this is just to weird for me."

Patricia: "And this is okay with me! I can make my own life decisions."

Jerome: "I know but...when I pictured you pregnant I always thought it would be you carrying my baby, your baby."

Patricia: "This is only for nine months Jerome, we have the rest of our lives to think about babies."

Jerome: "You're right."

The two kissed and hugged each other.

* * *

**Okay, I know this sucks but I'm under a lot of pressure, I'm writing this on Wednesday, my play is on Friday, I haven't slept since I got up at seven, and I need to wash my hair. And most importantly I CAN'T WRITE AN ENTIRE CHAPTER IN ONE DAY! **

**Okay, well technically I've been working on this for two weeks, but I haven't gotten any proper sleep since the 17th, I'm freaking out here. So even though this sucked the next one will be better I promise! And I'm sorry about the whole awkward Mara and Eddie scene, I don't know how to do those kind of things.  
**


	24. The one where Patricia might be pregnant

**Ignore the last one. Please, for the love of God.**

* * *

**Friday, June 28 2013: The play went great! Here's the characters and stuff**

**Heather: Jackie Kelly (leader of the Manhattan Newsies)  
**

**Sutton: Dani Jacobs (new comer)**

**Bella (TT's step sister): Les Jacobs _(_same as her sister)**

**TT (I'm serious): Katherine Denton (news reporter)**

**Carmmie: Medda (she takes care of all the Newsies)**

**Lauryn: Specs (wears glasses in the play)**

**Steven: Crutchy (has a crutch, also when he talks he sounds like a little kid but when he sings he sounds like a 17 year old)**

**Connor: Racetrack (competes in horse things)**

**Me (I can't give out my name): Snitch (uh...yeah)**

**Julia (Sutton's biological sister, Emma's step sister): Boots (they may call her boots but she wore ballet slippers)**

**Emma (who's Julia and Sutton's step sister): Kidblink (wears an eye patch in the play)**

**Alex: Weasel (sells papes to the Newsies)/ Swifty (Brooklyn Newsies) **

**Ava (Alex's older sister): Spot (the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies)**

**So lets start with when we were getting ready. The girls were all changing in one room, me I'm seriously shy (especially about my body too) so I hid behind the rack of clothes to change. All the girls were crowding around Carmmie's purse to put on makeup to make themselves look dirty, I didn't want to do it resulting me in being the only Newsie with a clean face. So we lined up and guess what happened, I had to use the bathroom. So I went as fast as I could and I went backstage with all the other Brooklyn Newsies. So we got up on stage during _Carrying the banner. _All throughout practice Emma went "_Since when did you become me muddah? _(mother)_" _and then Julia went "_Ah stop yer bawlin', who asked you?_" but yesterday during the dress rehearsal Emma said both so I thought they went home and worked on it because well, they're step sisters, they live together. WRONG. Emma went "_Since when did you become me muddah? Ah stop yer bawlin' who asked you?" _making it look like Blink had a split personality. Anyway we did our usual "_We're consulting here Weasel." _Yada yada yada, you know. We went behind stage and I found out that one part of my dress managed to find a way inside my tights after I used the bathroom. Embarrassing! So then act two started and everything was fine except a few lines were skipped whatever. So during act three we were singing _King of New York _and I had a solo, during all the practices that had us sing I sang at a high note even though when there's no music I sing it normally, but guess what? I sang it a high note "_A barber shop haircut that costs a quarter._" while I grabbed my hair (which was straightened before I left). Then we got into act four when everyone was doubting the strike. The original thing in the script was that Spot said "_We just needed encouraging, eh? _" and then all the Brooklyn Newsies went "_Right._" well for the last few practices I was the only one saying my line so when that happened I went "_What? You don't want to do this?_" Julia and Emma weren't expecting that so they stayed silent then Alex went "_Yeah._" and this popped out of my mouth "_Okay..._" I'm dead serious, I wish my parents had caught it on film, but they didn't. Then before _High times, hard times _we were supposed to cheer before the piano started playing and we just stood there like idiots and then we went "Whoo! Yeah!". Then the fifth and final act started and the play was finished. The end was that we were going to walk in a circle (from our spots, around the newspaper stand, do a pose or something when we got to front) while we were singing _Carrying the banner _and then Connor (who's only seven, I'll let it slide) threw his hat into the audience, then this little boy comes up and goes "I got! I got!" and the next thing you know we're laughing and smiling and throwing hats and stuff and I'm pretty sure Sarah (the volunteer, who happens to be the daughter of the director of the school) was holding her head going "Oh god." mainly because she's almost 16 and working with kids 4-10 years younger than her. So the play ended, we said our names and bowed and everyone clapped. After that I went backstage to change. Since the lights were off in the hallway leading to the dressing room I was running towards it before anyone got there and there was a shadow and then I started singing "Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want. 'Cause I...can't hide..." I'm such a nerd. You can blame my dad for that one. Anyway, I started changing and then Carmmie came in, then Bella, then all the girls were in there and I changed, except of course I positioned my pants to make sure no one saw my undies when I was putting them on. Then I went home. It was awesome! My mom and dad got great pictures, but during the announcements my dad was taking pictures of himself and he took a really goofy one, I don't know how to explain it. That was it, all our hard work payed off! Also on top of the fact of being the only Newsie with a clean face, me, Julia, and Carmmie wear glasses and I took them off. Julia and Carmmie left them on. Don't worry I didn't bump into walls, I'm near sighted so everyone standing like two feet away from me was blurry and everyone standing next to me or close to me was perfectly normal. I got silly putty, the crafts I made in the art class and a picture in a picture frame everyone singed. **

**My solos:**

**Carrying the banner-**

**Julia: _Hey that's my bag!_**

**Me: _You'll steal anudder _(another)  
**

**King of New York**

**Emma: _A mezzanine seat to see the flickers _(the play was set in 1899)**

**Me: _A barbershop haircut that costs a quarter_**

**But sadly my mom said she couldn't hear either one of my two solos. She also said Sutton was her favorite singer because she (Sutton) makes the weird face while she sings and moves her hand to concentrate and keep with the beat.  
**

* * *

The one where Patricia might be pregnant episode: 24

Joy had gotten back from the drugstore with a bag. She went into the bathroom and found Patricia looking at herself in the mirror

Patricia: "Did you get it?"

Joy: "Yep."

Joy pulled out a bottle of water and a box of pregnancy tests

Patricia: "Thanks, these have been the two longest weeks of my life."

Joy: "There are three in the box."

Patricia: "Thanks."

Joy closed the door behind her

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome was pacing around his room when Alfie walked in

Alfie: "Are you okay?"

Jerome: "You guys did the egg thing two weeks ago, right?"

Alfie: "Yeah."

Jerome: "What if it works?"

Alfie: "Thanks!"

Jerome: "No, no, I mean I can't do this. Patricia carrying another man's baby."

Alfie: "We don't know if she's pregnant yet."

Jerome: "I know but it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Alfie: "Okay, think about it this way. Patricia's not pregnant with my baby, she's pregnant with an alpaca alien."

Jerome: "Go away."

Alfie scoffed and sashayed out of Jerome's room

At Mara and Nina's...

Nina was scrubbing the cabinets as Mara came up behind her

Mara: "Nina."

Nina: "What?"

She lifted her head up and hit herself on the top of the cabinet

Nina: "What do you want Mara?"

Mara: "I appreciate how you clean up but please please get your job back."

Nina: "No! There is no way in hell I'm going back to that place."

Mara: "Please!"

Nina: "Why do you want me to go back to work?"

Mara: "You're always complaining about how bored you are."

Nina: "Really? That's the best-"

Mara: "Yes. Now go, go, go!"

Nina ran up and left the apartment. Alfie walked in

Mara: "Hey."

Alfie: "Hey, do you have any wine or something?"

Mara: "For what?"

Alfie: "For me."

Mara: "Why?"

Alfie: "Stop with all the questions!"

Mara: "Isn't it a little to early to celebrate? I mean, the egg was just put in."

Alfie: "I know but Amber and I are celebrating early. Patricia's body can work faster than east German medicine."

Mara: "If you say so...hey, if she is pregnant what are you going to name it?"

Alfie: "If it's a girl Emily, if it's a boy Greg."

Mara: "Original."

Alfie: "No, but Greg is spelled S-T-A-R-W-A-R-S-27-27-27-27-G."

Mara: "What the hell?"

Alfie: "It's a unique spelling of the name. I've always wanted to do that."

Mara: "What, say that or tell me you hate your baby?"

Alfie: "The first one."

Mara handed Alfie the wine bottle and pushed him out

Alfie: "Thanks."

Mara: "Please, for the love of God, don't name your kid Starwars27272727g."

**(A/N: When I put that, the little red line didn't appear!)**

Alfie: "I won't trust me."

Mara: "Good."

At Joy and Patricia's...

Patricia was watching TV while Joy was bugging her

Joy: "Are you pregnant? Are you? Are you?"

Patricia: "I just took the test, I need to wait a few minutes."

Joy: "You peed on that stupid stick an hour ago, was it positive?"

Patricia: "I'm not going to tell you."

Joy: "WHY NOT?!"

Patricia: "Because it's my body, and if I am pregnant I can tell who I want, when I want...between now and the next four months."

Joy: "So you are pregnant!"

Patricia: "I never said that."

Joy: "I hate you!"

Mick entered and Joy quickly left. Patricia followed

Patricia: "What was that all about?"

Joy: "I'm testing Mick."

Patricia: "I'm leaving."

Joy: "Tell me and I won't force you to listen."

Patricia: "No!"

Joy: "Fine. I want to see how Mick will react if I spend an entire day without him."

Patricia: "Why?"

Joy: "I'm curious."

Patricia: "I'll distract him."

Patricia ran in and whispered in Mick's ear

Mick: "That is disgusting! Why would you tell me that Patricia?"

Patricia: "Because I want to."

Mick ran out just as Joy walked in

Joy: "What did you say to him?"

Patricia: "Dead food."

Joy: "You know Mick loves food! Why would you do that to him?"

At Amber's...

Amber and Alfie were sitting on the floor in Amber's room drinking wine

Alfie: "To Patricia."

Amber: "And the baby."

Amber and Alfie clinked their glasses

Alfie: "Do you think Patricia is going to have the baby?"

Amber: "I don't know. I mean, it's only been two weeks."

Alfie: "Should we call her?"

Amber: "No! You might jinx it."

Alfie: "You're right."

Amber: "I was thinking, I can turn the guest bedroom into a nursery."

Alfie: "That sounds great."

Amber: "And, we can baby proof the house like crazy."

Alfie: "What?"

Amber: "I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

At the hospital...

Nina entered and got McKenna's attention

McKenna: "Hey you! Where have you been?"

Nina: "Home."

McKenna: "Are you a maid?"

Nina looked down at her gloves and took them off

Nina: "No, I was cleaning when my roommate made me get my job back."

McKenna: "Well, don't go near Dr. Fred he's been grouchy ever since he got a hand on his cast."

Nina: "Oh my god, what happened?"

McKenna: "You! When you pushed your name tag into his hand."

Nina: "Oh."

McKenna: "Stay out of his way, he will go nuts."

Nina: "But doesn't he hire people?"

McKenna: "Oh yeah...we have a problem."

Nina stood behind Dr. Fred and tapped him on the shoulder

Dr. Fred: "AH! NO! NO MORE NAME TAGS!"

Nina: "No, Dr. Fred, it's me Nina."

Dr. Fred: "Oh, it's you. The only reason why I didn't ban you from this place is because I heard some friends of yours are going to have a baby."  
Nina: "And you figured I wanted to be there?"

Dr. Fred: "I can be nice you know. What are you doing here?"

Nina: "My roommates making me get my job back."

Dr. Fred: "Well too bad!"

Nina: "What? Why?"

Dr. Fred: "Because I hate you."

Nina: "Well same to you buddy!"

McKenna: "No!"

Nina: "I mean...I understand if you're mad, but I don't appreciate that."

Dr. Fred: "Well too freaking bad!"

Nina turned to look at McKenna. McKenna shrugged

At Carl's cafe...

Joy was reading a magazine when Mick came over, Joy left

Mick: "She's been acting weird all day."

Eddie: "Maybe you smell."

Mick: "I don't know, I mean Joy's just ignoring me."

Jerome: "Don't let her know."

Mick: "Why not?"

Jerome: "Just don't! Here she comes."

Joy came back from the bathroom and sat down

Mick: "Hi."

Joy: "Eh."

Mick: "Do you like pizza?"

Joy: "Eh."

Mick: "Okay...uh...do you like frogs?"

Joy: "Eh."

Mick: "Joy, why are you ignoring me?"

Joy: "Because."

Mick: "Because what?"

Joy: "Because I said so. There, I'm leaving."

Joy got up, snapped her fingers and left. Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome were all laughing while Mick had a dazed look on his face

Mick: "Wow...I...wow."

At the Patricia and Joy's...

Amber and Alfie had arrived at the apartment with doughnuts and water

Patricia: "Thanks."

Amber handed Patricia a jelly filled doughnut with Bavarian creme **(A/N: I wonder how many of you got that reference)**

Alfie: "So?"

Patricia: "So what?"

Alfie: "Was the test positive?"

Patricia: "I haven't taken one yet."

Amber: "Why not?"

Patricia: "I'm waiting it out a little bit because you know, I want to make sure that egg really grabbed on."

Alfie: "But we want to know."

Amber: "Alfie! Please take a test."

Patricia: "Alright, I will."

Alfie: "Thank you."

Amber: "You make sure it's positive because that appointment cost too much."

Patricia: "It did?"

Alfie: "And if you are pregnant, the delivery is going to cost more."

Patricia: "Oh my god."

Amber: "Then there's the clothes, the food, the medicine, and that's for you! Then we have to decorate the nursery, we have to buy the baby monitor, there's also baby food, baby bottles, a breast pump for you-"

Patricia: "STOP! You're making me regret this."

Alfie: "Sorry. But it's true, a baby needs all of this."

Amber: "Then the baby needs blankets, we can't keep her cold."

Alfie: "Him."

Amber: "Oh trust me, we're having a girl."

Patricia: "Guys, I haven't taken a test yet."

Alfie: "Sh! Why do you suspect that it's going to be a girl?"

Amber: "Because the first born is _always _a girl."

Alfie: "Nah uh! I'm from a family of five and guess who was born first?"

Amber: "You."

Alfie: "Thank you! Then there's Jerome, he has Poppy who's 18 and he's 20!"

Amber: "I get it. I was just saying we might have a girl."

Alfie: "You never said might."

Patrica: "Bye."

Patricia got up with her doughnut and water and left.

At the hospital...

The next day Nina was all dressed up. She had on Mara's red dress, Amber's high heels, Patricia's leather jacket and a lot of jewelery.

Nina: "Hello darling."

McKenna: "Nina?"

Nina: "It ain't Nina anymore, it's Nona."

McKenna: "You only changed one letter."

Nina: "I'm trying my best! I mean...I don't care Kenny."

McKenna: "Kenny?"

Nina: "Do you know where Dr. Baldy is?"

McKenna: "He's working with a patient in room 107 miss Martin."

Nina: "Just Nona, it's more street."

Nina strutted (with extra swag thank you very much) to room 107. To her horror she saw an operating table

Doctor: "A few more stitches and you'll get rid of that nasty zit."

Nina walked over and saw to her horror **(A/N: I'm going to spare you the best I can because you might be eating and reading) **a big zit. She screamed at the top of her lungs and left. As Nina was running out McKenna teased

McKenna: "What's wrong Nona?"

Nina: "Forget that, I'm Nina, and there's blue stuff!"

McKenna: "What?"

At Carl's cafe..

Mick and Joy sat across from each other and stared

Joy: "Mick."

Mick: "Yeah?"

Joy: "There's a naked lady behind you right now."

Mick: "Where!"

Mick blinked and turned around.

Joy: "I WIN! Sucker!"

Mick: "Dammit, how do you always do that?"

Patricia: "Maybe because she knows you enjoy looking at other naked women."

Mick: "Not true!"

Nina ran in and sat down

Mara: "How did it go?"

Nina: "Blue...stuff...don't...wear...lea...ther...in...J une!"

Fabian: "You sound like that kid in the wheelchair from _Malcolm in the middle_."

Patricia: "I was trying to find out who she was doing!"

Nina: "I'm not...oh my god...WATER."

Jerome handed Nina a cup of water and they all watched as she drank it all in one sitting. When she was done Nina slammed the cup down and wiped her mouth

Nina: "Thank you. I tried to intimidate Dr. Fred but there was this big thing and blue stuff and I'll just leave it at that."

Joy: "Ew."

Nina: "Why do you think I ran?"

Patricia: "Can I at least have my jacket back?"

Eddie was about to hand the jacket to Patricia when something fell out

Joy: "What's that?"

Patricia: "Nothing, give it."

Eddie swiped it from the floor before Patrica could and gasped. Everybody crowded around Eddie and looked at Patricia

Fabian: "You little sneak!"

Nina: "Wow."

Jerome: "Oh my god."

Mick: "I can't believe it."

Joy: "I hate you for not telling me!"

Eddie: "This is amazing."

Mara: "Patricia...?"

Patricia: "Fine, you caught me, I'm pregnant."

Fabian: "Be excited!"

Patricia: "I am! It's just that I wanted to surprise all of you next week."

Mara: "What do you mean?"

Patricia: "Amber's birthday is next week and I was going to tell her."

Nina: "Oh."

Eddie: "But this is great, Amber and Alfie are finally going to have their baby!"

Everybody crowded around Patricia and hugged her

Patricia: "This isn't good for the baby."

Joy: "Nice try."

Patricia: "No I'm serious, there are seven people hugging me and somebody's knee is going into my stomach and I'm planning on _keeping _the baby."

Everybody released

Patricia: "Promise you won't tell them before Saturday, okay?"

All: "We promise. Jinx!"

Patricia looked down at her stomach and sighed

Patricia: "Get ready for your new life, because you'll be around these nuts a lot."

* * *

**Okay, this one sucked as well, but much better than the last one! That's right, Pat's pregnant! Tell me in your review what you think their going to have based on Amber and Alfie's fight. I already know, and if anyone guesses right I'm not going to say a thing.  
**

_**Ain't it a fine life carrying the banner through it all...**_


	25. The one with Amber's birthday

**Number 25! Now in my planning notebook I have the other chapters marked as "part two" and "part three". Now, do I just continue here or do I start a new thing? Also, how many parts will you guys tolerate before you get bored? Tell me!**

**Since Patricia's pregnant, at the start of each month (1-10) I'm going to tell you what her tummy looks like (I haven't called it a tummy since I was seven). So I'll put month: _ What it looks like: _. **

**If you want to do this to actually understand what it looks like I'd suggest you get your stretchiest shirt and yoga pants. Not the ones that make your butt look like Kim Kardashian's, I mean the ones you wear to the gym or sweat pants, as long as it's long and stretchy. Why do you need those? Because starting with her seventh month you can't get away with just tucking it under your shirt anymore so you'll need to pull the pants up to actually make it look realistic. Also, you can't just stuff it under your shirt for the first six months, then you have one lazy month (the sixth) then that's it. The you're going to have to play around with it so that way it won't look like the baby's trying to rip out of her belly (I've been experimenting for weeks, I know my stuff). So lets get started!**

**Month: Three weeks**

**What it looks like: Uh...she's only three weeks.**

* * *

Mara was setting out the plates on the coffee table and running around.

Patricia: "Calm down! It's just a party."

Mara: "Sit down, I want you to keep that baby."

Patricia: "I'll sit down when I can't see my toes. I want to help."

Mara: "Ugh! Fine, just do the light stuff."

Patricia helped Eddie get the drinks and whispered to him

Patricia: "I love being pregnant."

Jerome ran to the microphone and tested it

Jerome: "One, two, three, testing, testing-"

Mick ran up and yelled

Mick: "YODEL EH, YODEL EH, YODEL EH WHO!"

Fabian: "This is my microphone only. YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEL,"

Then all the guys joined in

All: YODEL, YODEL, YODEL, YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEL YODEL-

Joy: "ENOUGH! Do you want Amber's birthday do be perfect?"

Guys: "Yes..."

Joy: "Then shut your pie holes!"

Eddie: "But-"

Joy clapped to a beat _Bum bum, bum bum bum. _The guys did the same. Joy clapped again _Bum bum bum bum, bum bum. _The guys did the same. Joy clapped one more time _Bum, bum._

Joy: "Remember when our sixth grade teacher made us do that? Don't make me go all Miss Pentinski on your asses!"

**(A/N: That clap you just saw, Sarah-who was mentioned in the last chapter-used to do that to shut all of us up. Along with "VOICES OFF!" that's when we knew she was getting serious)**

Mick: "She scares me."

An hour later...

Alfie walked in sighed

Patricia: "What's wrong?"

Alfie: "Amber's graduation is tonight at eight."

Nina: "But the party's at eight!"

Alfie: "Exactly!"

Mara: "Is she going to make it?"

Alfie: "We have to reschedule for nine."

All: "Nine?!"

Fabian: "How long is the graduation?"

Alfie: "Like an hour long, two hours if you count the after party."

Joy: "We are working way to hard for her to not show up."

Alfie: "Amber's finally graduating college, please."

Jerome: "Fine, but if she's late I'm going home."

Nina: "You live across the hall."

Jerome: "I don't care."

Alfie was about to run out when Amber started walking towards the apartment. Alfie shut the door and kissed Amber

Amber: "Hey!"

Alfie: "Hi!"

Amber: "Can you let go of my waist?"

Alfie: "Sorry...uh...what are you doing here?"

Amber: "I left my purse. I need my makeup so I can look good tonight."

Alfie: "I'll get it."

Alfie crept into the apartment and closed the door

Eddie: "Well?"

Alfie: "She's outside!"

Nina: "What does she want?"

Alfie: "Her purse."

Patricia tossed a yellow leather purse to Alfie. Alfie went out and handed the bag to Amber

Amber: "Thanks...but this isn't my bag."

Alfie grabbed the bag, tossed it back to Patricia and ran into his apartment and got the black purse

Amber: "This is my bag, but this isn't the one I'm looking for."

Alfie: "What color was it?"

Amber: "Alfie...is there someone in Mara and Nina's apartment?"

Alfie: "Amber, I would never do that to you. I love you, plus if anything why would I hide her in the hangout apartment?"

Amber: "You're right, I'm sorry."

Alfie: "Alright, what color was it?"

Amber: "Oh wait...this is the one I'm looking for! Sorry Alfiekins."

As Amber left Alfie just stood there with a shocked look on his face. He went inside, grabbed a pillow from the couch and screamed into it

Mick: "Enough horsing around we have to set up!"

A few hours later...

Everybody was setting their gifts on the table as Alfie was about to leave

Alfie: "Okay, I'm going to the graduation, how do I look?"

Nina: "Amazing, Amber's going to be so proud."

Patricia hugged Alfie and sniffed

Patricia: "Cologne? You dog!"

Alfie: "Thank you-I-I mean, I want to smell good for my lady."

Fabian: "Have fun."

Alfie: "I will."

Alfie grabbed an air horn from his left pocket

Nina: "Alfie..."

Alfie: "Bye!"

At the graduation...

The graduates were being called

Teacher: "Amber Lewis!"

Amber walked up on stage just as Alfie blew the air horn

Alfie: "WHOO! YEAH! ALRIGHT! THAT'S MY WIFE!"

Amber: "ALFIE!"

Alfie: "Sorry."

Amber snatched the diploma and ran off stage to Alfie. She jumped into his arms and gave him a big kiss

Alfie: "Congratulations!"

Amber: "Thanks! Hey, can I see that air horn for a sec?"

Alfie handed it to her and to his horror Amber threw it on the ground and stepped on it until it broke.

Amber: "There, that outta do it."

Alfie: "Amber!"

Amber: "Oops."

Alfie: "Come on. You're-"

Then these two girls ran up to her

Cynthia: "Come on, you're going to miss the after party!"

Ashley: "Yeah, I heard there's a chocolate fountain!"

Amber: "I don't know..."

Alfie: "Amber, you're party."

Cynthia: "You're having a graduation party and you didn't invite us?"

Amber: "Not a graduation party...I think. Alfie what is this party you're talking about?"

Alfie: "That's why I wanted you to come with me."

Ashley: "There's a chocolate fountain."

Alfie: "We have gifts!"

Amber: "Come on Alfie, lets go get presents."

Amber linked arms with him and they both left

Later...

Amber was wearing her cap and gown walking down the hallway

Alfie: "Almost there..."

Amber: "Alfie, I want to see!"

Alfie: "No, this is supposed to be a surprise."

Amber: "Well hurry up because I can barley walk in the gown."

Alfie opened the door and uncovered Amber's eyes

All: "SURPRISE!"

Amber: "Oh my god...you guys!"

Eddie: "Happy birthday."

Mick: "And graduation!"

Mara: "Come in."

The room was dazzled out with pink and sparkles and glitter, anything you can imagine

Amber: "It's beautiful! Oh, right."

Amber took off her cap and gown revealing a bright blue top, a black mini skirt and knee high black boots

Alfie: "You're beautiful."

Amber: "Thanks. Presents!"

She ran over to the table and examined the boxes

Nina: "Open them."

Amber: "Okay, lets see...from Fabian."

Amber opened the box and saw a guitar pick

Fabian: "Shoot, I must have left your gift at home."

Mara: "How did you do that?"

Fabian: "I wasn't think clearly."

Mara: "Why not?"

Fabian: "I'm just going to say it regards a twin sister and a roommate."

Eddie: "What did you do to my sister?"

Nina: "Hey, lets not fight. Open the next gift, hurry, before it gets all _Old Yeller _in here."

Amber grabbed a long, small box

Amber: "Yours truly, Patricia. Thanks!"

Amber opened it to find a brown box

Joy: "Oh."

Amber: "Thanks..."

Patricia: "There's more inside."

Amber opened the box and gasped

Patricia: "It worked! I'm pregnant!"

Amber and Alfie ran up to Patricia and hugged her

Alfie: "Guys, come on! Trixie's-you already knew didn't you?"

Patricia: "It fell out of my jacket."

Amber: "You were carrying it in your jacket?"

Patricia: "I didn't know where to put it."

Amber: "Alfie, we're going to parents! How far along are you?"

Patricia: "Three weeks, in other word zero months."

They hugged again.

Later...

Everyone was partying and dancing when Mara tapped Nina

Mara: "I think that guy is staring at us."

Nina: "Who?"

Mara: "Him! That guy!"

Nina: "That freak!"

The two went out onto the balcony and yelled

Mara: "FREAK!"

Nina: "LOOK AT SOMEONE ELSE'S PARTY!"

Mara: "WE'RE ONLY LITTLE GIRLS!"

Nina: "YEAH!"

The guy stayed there

Mara: "Oh my god, oh my god."

Nina: "HEY MISTER! GO AWAY!"

Inside everyone was dancing and eating. Amber was hiding the beer from Patricia

Patricia: "Oh come on!"

Amber: "No way, you can't drink beer when you're pregnant."

Patricia: "Just a sip?"

Amber: "Nope."

Eddie was sitting with the guys moping

Fabian: "What's wrong?"

Eddie: "Just look at Patricia, she's so beautiful...I...what does she see in you Jerome?"

Jerome: "She likes me because I have looks, charm, and,"

With a flip of his hair Jerome added

Jerome: "Fluffy hair."

Eddie: "I have those too!"

Jerome: "Yeah, but it's better on me."

Eddie: "I hate you."

Jerome got up to get more drinks

Mick: "You want her, huh?"

Eddie: "Yeah...she's the only girl I've ever loved."

Fabian got up and changed the music. It went from _That don't impress me much _by Shania Twain to _Kiss me _by Sixpence Non The Richer

_Kiss me_

_Out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green green grass_

_Swing, swing (swing, swing) swing on the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Nina: "I love this song!"

Mara: "Dilemma!"

Nina: "Sorry."

Eddie: "Do you hate me?"

Alfie: "Come on, listen to the lyrics."

Eddie walked over to Patricia, spun her to face him and kissed her. When he released they both saw the only noise going on in the entire room was the song. They were all looking

Eddie: "Hi."

Patricia: "Oh my god. Oh-one minute."

Patricia ran to the bathroom and threw up

Eddie: "Thanks!"

Patricia: "No! It's mor- morning sickness! It started yester- yesterday!"

Eddie: "Oh. I'll hold you hair back."

He went into the bathroom to help Patricia

Jerome: "I'm going to kill him!"

Joy: "If you lay even a finger on Eddie I will snap your neck like a twig. Eddie's not the only one who had to end a relationship when you kissed Patricia!"

Jerome: "Joy-"

Joy left the living room

Eddie and Patricia left the bathroom and Jerome pulled Patricia into Mara's room

Outside...

Mara and Nina were doing everything to make sure the weird guy couldn't see inside

Nina: "It's such a shame, he's really cute too."

Mara: "I know, if he weren't such a creep I'd like to be with him."

The guy ducked down and came back up with a bottle of beer

Nina: "HEY!"

Mara: "He can't hear us!"

Nina: "You try."

Mara: "Alright, YO!"

The guy turned towards them

Mara: "WHY ARE YOU STARING?"

The guy put his hand up to his ear

Nina: "YOU'RE CUTE, BUT YOU'RE A FREAK!"

The guy shook his head and stayed in his spot

Mara: "This is just lovely, we're missing the party because of him!"

Nina: "Not for long."

Nina left the balcony pulling Mara a long with her

In Mara's room...

Patricia was sitting on the bed. Jerome was pacing around

Jerome: "Why did you kiss him?"

Patricia: "He kissed me!"

Jerome: "Right when that song was playing?"

Patricia: "If you had payed any attention at anyone else but yourself maybe we wouldn't be in this mess! He spun me around and kissed me."

Jerome: "How ever it happened you too still kissed."

Patricia: "Really, because that didn't occur to you at our college graduation."

Jerome: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Patricia: "You kissed me at the after party the same way Eddie just kissed me...except without the song."

Jerome: "What?"

Patricia: "Which one do you want to be, the pot or the kettle?"

Jerome: "Oh no you didn't!"

Patricia: "Oh yes I did...it!"

Jerome: "What are you trying to say?"

Patricia: "We're through."

Jerome: "Eh?"

Patricia: "I'm breaking up with you, something I should of done a long time ago."

Jerome: "Patricia-"

Patricia: "No, I'm leaving."

Patricia left and grabbed Eddie's hand

Eddie: "Hey."

Patricia: "Do you want to be my boyfriend or something like that?"

Eddie: "Yes."

Patricia: "Great! Come on, lets go kiss in front of Jerome."

Across the street...

Nina ran to room 305 and knocked on the door. Mara followed

Mara: "You're strong!"

Nina: "Thanks, if anything the desk lady looks prettier than she did before I got here."

The door opened to reveal a 20 year old guy wearing shorts and nothing else

Mara: "Hi...you're hot-I-I-I-I'm an idiot."

Guy: "Hey."

Nina: "Can we come in?"

Guy: "Sure."

Mara and Nina went inside and sat down on his couch

Guy: "I'm Danny, you are?"

Nina: "I'm Nina, this is Mara."

Danny: "So...are you interested in selling anything to me?"

Mara: "What? No, we're here because you were looking into our window."

Danny: "What?"

Nina: "You see that big window? That's our balcony."

Danny: "Huh? Oh...that! I was waiting for my girlfriend."

Mara: "Whoever she is, she's very lucky. Shut up Mara!"

Danny: "She's late."

Nina: "Maybe she just doesn't know what's good for her."

Mara: "But we do!"

Danny: "Thanks."

Nina: "Well...um...thanks...for not being creepy."

Danny: "I try my best."

As soon as the door closed. The two girls squealed with delight

Nina: "He's so cute!"

Mara: "I know!"

The two walked down the hall

At the party...

Everyone was watching _What to Expect When You're Expecting _

Amber: "How do they do that stomach thing? It's obvious they're not really pregnant."

Patricia: "I feel like you guys are only watching this movie because of me."

Everyone denied it and then

All: "Yes."

Mara and Nina came in and slouched down on the couch.

Amber: "Where were you? This girl just went into labor!"

Nina: "Uh...there was a problem...with the...left phalange."

Mara: "That damn thing!"

Everyone looked at them with dazed looks on their faces.

* * *

**And that is the 25th chapter! If you were to read my notebook this would marked as the end of part one (as mentioned earlier) now, I would appreciate if you answered the earlier questions in your review  
**

**1: For part two do I start a new page or do I continue here?**

**2: How many will you guys read before you get bored?**


	26. The one with the anniversary

**Patricia's stomach update**

**Month: 1**

**What it looks like: You know those little socks you wear with your sneakers that have ****_Skechers _****on the toe? Take one. Also, you know how no matter how high you pull up pajama pants their still comfortable? Well you put them on normally, you put the one sock so that way it's under your belly button and above your underwear, and then you pull it up a little bit. If it barley shows and it's in your pants, you did it right, if it's in your underwear you did it wrong.  
**

* * *

** bs13: you're right, Eddie doesn't have a sexy British accent, but Burkely has a sexy Canadian accent!  
**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

The one with the anniversary episode: 26

Nina opened her eyes and looked over at Fabian, who was fast asleep. Nina cuddled up to him and whispered

Nina: "GET UP!"

Fabian jumped up

Nina: "Guess what day it is today?"

Fabian: "Today is our two year anniversary!"

Nina: "Two years ago today we started dating again, I love you."

Fabian: "I love you too."

The two got out of bed and walked into the living room

All: Happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy anniversary, happy... anniversary!

Nina: "You guys!"

The two hugged everyone and smiled

Fabian: "Hey...where's Jerome?"

Alfie: "He's been really depressed this past week."

Patricia: "He was being a jerk!"

Alfie: "Well he said that he was falling in love with you."

Patricia: "But...I...DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Patricia buried her head into Eddie's chest

Eddie: "Hormones."

Nina: "Come on."

They all went across the hall. Alfie knocked on Jerome's door

Alfie: "Buddy...you okay?"

Jerome: "Go away!"

Alfie: "Okay."

Mara: "No!"

Mara opened the door to find a big blanket with a giant lump

Jerome: "I don't want to talk."

Mara: "Jerome, come out."

Jerome came out. He was wearing his bathrobe and his pajamas

Eddie: "Aren't you hot hiding under the covers in a bathrobe?"

Jerome: "Yes, but if I do take it off I get cold, but if I put it on I get hot, it's a never ending cycle!"

Nina: "Okay, I'll talk to him a minute, okay?"

Everyone left Nina and Jerome alone. Nina closed the door and sat down next to him

Nina: "Hey buddy."

Jerome: "Go away."

Nina: "No, I'm here to make you feel better."

Jerome: "I'm not a five year old at the doctor's."

Nina: "I know that, I just want to help you. Patricia's just a girl, you'll find someone better."

Jerome: "I think I was falling in love with her."

Nina: "And you'll find someone else to fall in love with."

The two hugged

A few minutes later...

Everyone was waiting in the living room waiting.

Fabian: "I'm checking on them."

Patricia: "If you do, don't be shocked when you hear a big honk."

Fabian opened the door to find (to his shock) Nina on top of Jerome kissing him

Nina: "Fabian!"

Jerome: "Hide me."

Fabian: "What the-but the-you...I...my heart."

Nina jumped off of the bed and towards Fabian

Nina: "We can explain!"

Fabian: "No, it's fine. I don't want to speak to you."

Fabian ran out. Nina followed

Nina: "Fabian we need to talk."

Fabian: "No, we're not going to talk because you stick your tongue in Jerome's mouth!"

Nina: "It was one kiss! It's not like we were doing it."

Fabian: "Nina, I don't know how things work in America but over here you don't around kissing men when you're already taken!"

Nina: "It just happened! We didn't plan it."

Fabian: "I don't care, you still kissed!"

Nina: "If anything, you don't if we were kissing. Jerome and I were in an awkward position on the bed!"

Fabian: "Nina, I am like the Perez Hilton of Johnson County. I have eyes everywhere, I KNOW WHAT I SAW!"

Nina: "What?"

Fabian: "It's a reference. I can't believe you would do that to me!"

Nina: "Listen here Fabian, you are overreacting to something really stupid!"

Fabian: "Remember how you felt when Joy and I kissed? Take that and times it by ten."

Nina: "Why?"

Fabian: "Because this time, we are dating."

Nina: "Fabian-"

Fabian: "No...I'm...I'm done."

Nina: "What?"

Fabian: "I'm breaking up with you."

Nina: "Fabian, you can't do that."

Fabian: "Yes I can."

Nina: "But...our anniversary..."

Fabian: "You should of thought of that when you kissed Jerome."

Nina: "Fine, I guess I'll date him."

Fabian: "What?"

Nina: "Yeah, you heard it. Me and Jerome. JERINA."

Fabian: "But it's supposed to be Fabina."

Nina: "You should of thought of that when you broke up with me."

Fabian: "You did not!"

Nina left her apartment.

**(A/N: BEFORE YOU UN FOLLOW. You're probably thinking two things 1. This girl must hate me! and 2. Wow, Jerome's good. Okay**

**1: No, I love you. Don't worry this relationship is only for this part...okay just to keep you here the reason why their dating is because Nina wants to make Fabian jealous. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I'm not taking any chances.**

**2: Yes, yes he is. You think this is quick? Wait until part four.)**

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian was holding his coffee and shaking like a leaf

Joy: "Are you okay?"

Fabian: "Yeah! Totally fine! I mean, it's not everyday my girlfriend breaks up with me for some crazy nut."

Mick: "If it makes you feel better you're just as pretty."

Joy: "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jerome and Nina came in holding hands and smiling

Nina: "We already have pet nicknames. I'm peg leg Pete and he's Fluffy hair man."

Fabian: "I have a better nickname for him but there a few first graders sitting across from us and I don't want to teach them anything dirty."

Man: "Waiter?"

Mick: "Yes?"

Man: "I ordered a latte, this is a cappuccino."

Mick: "Oh...are you sure?"

Man: "I'm sure. And I asked for an apple pie."

Mick: "I'm sorry but my girlfriend took the last one."

Man: "So you just gave it to your girlfriend?"

Mick: "She asked for it first!"

Man: "Where's your boss?"

Mick: "I don't know."

Joy: "Get over here!"

Mick ran over to Joy and sat down next to her. Mara came in and showed everyone a website

Mara: "True love dot com...what do you think?"

Patricia: "You signed up for a dating website?"

Mara: "Yeah, all this talk about relationships is inspiring me."

Fabian: "Oh."

Mara: "I'm sorry."

Fabian: "No, it's not your fault I just...I need a minute."

Mara: "Anyway...there's this really cute guy I like. His name is Carter, and he lives here."

Nina: "You should totally meet him."

Mick: "He's cute."

Joy: "No seriously, _is _there something you want to tell me?"

Mara: "Yeah...he's coming over today."

All: "What?!"

Mara: "I know. But this is really important to me."

Jerome: "What if he's some freak of nature?"

Mara: "He is not a freak of nature, we talked on the phone last week."

Nina: "Catfish."

Mara: "What?"

Nina: "Oh come on, it's so obvious. He puts up a fake picture, makes a big deal and you find out he's really a duck."

Mara: "You're weird."

Nina: "No! It happened in an episode of _Johnny Bravo_. He went on a dating website and met a girl who turned out to be an antelope."

Jerome: "Who?"

Nina: "Do you guys get _any _TV shows over here?"

Eddie: "I remember that show. Mom used to put it on so I could eat my broccoli."

**(A/N: I haven't seen that show, but I've seen like one episode of it. The reason why I know about this episode is because it's floating all over Tumblr.)**

Mara: "Weirdness aside. He's coming over today and I'm really excited. What should I wear?"

Patricia: "Something really sexy, but not too sexy because we really don't need two pregnant women in the group."

Mara: "Sexy, not too sexy, avoid pregnancy, thanks."

Mara grabbed her laptop and left. A costumer called Mick over. As soon as Mick left Joy asked

Joy: "Is it normal I want to do stuff?"

Amber: "What stuff?"

Joy whispered in Amber's ear

Amber: "Joy!"

Fabian: "What?"

Joy: "Well you're single...and...you know..."

Fabian: "Oh...OH! I am a respectable man."

Nina: "Yeah. Respectable."

Fabian: "Oh you shut it!"

Nina: "I'll shut it when you shut it!"

Joy: "Then things like this happen."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was lying on the couch with an icepack on her head

Amber: "Hey, how are you doing?"

Patricia: "I think I'm going to barf again."

Amber: "Please don't."

Patricia: "Hey...are you wearing perfume?"

Amber: "No, why?"

Patricia: "Well someone is."

Amber: "It's only the two of us."

Patricia: "Wait...I think that belongs to the lady next door."

Amber: "But she's still in her house."

Patricia: "I know! That's the worst part."

Amber: "Are you okay?"

Patricia: "Just being pregnant."

Amber: "I know that this is tough but just think about how happy Alfie and I are going to be when the baby's born."

Patricia: "You're right, I'm sorry."

Amber: "You're going to be-"

Patricia stood up and ran to the bathroom

Amber: "Crap."

At Mara and Nina's...

Mara was in a orange tank top and jeans when the doorbell rang. She ran over and opened the door and found a duck **(A/N: Saw that one coming, didn't you?)**. Mara looked out in the hall

Mara: "Hello?"

A man her age ran down and grabbed the duck

Mara: "Carter! Hi, is this your pet?"

Carter: "No, he just followed me here."

Mara: "Come in...leave the duck."

Carter put the duck down and closed the door behind him

Mara: "It's great to finally meet you."

Carter: "You too. Your place is better than I imagined."

Mara: "So are you."

Carter: "Huh?"

Mara: "What? Oh...I'm sorry it's just that my friends were saying that you were going to be a duck and then there was a duck at my door. And something about an antelope...uh...sit down!"

Carter sat down. Mara brought out the wine

Carter: "Wine?"

Mara: "Hey, it's happy hour somewhere!"

Carter: "So what do you do for a living?"

Mara: "I'm a teacher. I teach the fifth grade."

Carter: "That's great. I'm an engineer."

Mara: "I think we're one of the few people who actually told the truth on their profiles."

Carter: "Yeah."

Mara and Carter leaned in and kissed. The door opened

Alfie: "Ew!"

Mara: "Alfie! Carter this is my friend Alfie, he lives across the hall."

Carter: "Were you the one talking to a bird about some girl?"

Alfie: "No, that was Jerome. My roommate."

Mara: "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Alfie: "I need some medicine and you have everything so I figured..."

Mara: "Is Amber okay?"

Alfie: "Actually it's Patricia."

Mara: "Is she okay?"

Carter: "Who's Amber?"

Mara: "Alfie's wife."

Alfie: "You know, typical stuff."

Carter: "What's typical stuff?"

Mara: "Morning sickness. Patricia is pregnant."

Carter: "With Alfie's baby?"

Mara: "Yeah."

Carter: "One at a time!"

Mara: "What? Oh! No, Patricia's their surrogate mother."

Carter: "Oh thank god."

Alfie: "So he isn't a duck."

Carter: "I get that a lot."

Alfie: "I saw a duck waddling down the hall, I thought that was your date."

Mara: "Nope, he's all human."

Alfie: "Alright, have fun you guys. But not too much fun!"

As Mara threw a pillow at Alfie he closed the door.

Mara: "I'm so sorry."

Carter: "It's okay, I have crazy friends like that too."

Mara: "Wait until you meet the rest of them."

Jerome and Nina came in. Nina's back was turned to them and Jerome was holding her by her waist

Nina: "You are so beautiful."

Jerome: "No, you are."

Mara: "Speaking of. Carter this is my roommate Nina and that's her boyfriend Jerome...they started dating three hours ago."

Nina: "Hey-oh hey! You're not a duck!"

Carter: "Did I look that bad?"

Jerome: "Hi, I'm Jerome. Nina's-"

Mara: "Boyfriend! We get it, you guys literally started dating three hours ago."

Carter: "Wow..."

Nina: "You have lipstick on your face."

Carter: "What? Oh."

Nina: "Thought so. Come on fluffy hair man, we're not excepted here!"

Jerome: "I agree peg leg Pete."

Nina and Jerome linked arms and left

Carter: "I can't wait to meet the pregnant one."

Mara: "She's dealing with morning sickness, she can barley stand up."

Amber ran in and started going through cabinets

Mara: "Hi."

Amber: "Sorry, I left the medicine here from our last doctor appointment. WHERE IS IT?!"

Amber grabbed the medicine and left. Just as Mara and Carter were about to kiss again his phone rang

Carter: "Sorry."

He picked up his phone

Carter: "Hello? Hey, I'm at the park you know. Why would I lie to you?"

Mara: "Who's that?"

Carter: "Uh..."

There was loud yelling from the phone.

Voice: "Your phone has a GPS, expect me there in a few minutes."

Carter hung up the phone

Mara: "Who the hell was that?"

Carter: "My...um...wife."

Mara: "YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Carter: "My wife, of five years."

Mara: "Why were you on a dating website?"

Carter: "I was bored."

Mara: "With her?"

Carter: "No, just bored."

Mara: "You are a sick man! GET OUT!"

Mara shoved Carter out the door just as his wife showed up

Mara: "You are?"

Mae: "Mae."

Mara: "Here you go. I hate his guts."

Mae: "ME TOO!"

Mae grabbed Carter by the shirt and dragged him down the hall

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was watching TV when she threw up

Amber: "There goes your ice cream!"

Patricia: "I'm sorry. This is just-ugh! Why does this baby hate me?"

Amber: "If it makes you feel better, everyone goes through this."

Patricia: "It doesn't make me feel better about my constant puke."

Amber: "I'll just clean this up."

The door opened and Eddie came in

Eddie: "Hey, how are you doing?"

Patricia: "Look down."

Eddie: "Huh? Ew. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Patricia: "Does it look like I'm okay?"

Eddie: "No, but you know. I was hoping-"

Patricia: "Hoping nothing! In eight months I'm going to be even grouchier than I am now. I'm going to be bloated, frustrated, tired, I won't be able to see my feet. On top of that I already feel like crap now, imagine in the next few months!"

Eddie: "Okay...I love you."

Patricia: "Love you too."

Amber came out and gave a glass of water to Patrica

Patricia: "Thanks."

Amber: "No problem. How do you feel?"

Patricia: "Tired. I never imagined during my first pregnancy I'd be like this."

Amber: "I never imagined my first child would have to come out of another woman."

Eddie: "I never imagined that when my girlfriend was pregnant it wouldn't be ours."

Patricia: "Life's unfair."

Across the hall...

Fabian was texting when Joy came in

Joy: "Hey."

Fabian: "Hey."

Joy: "Are you okay?"

Fabian: "I-I miss her so much!"

Fabian fell onto Joy's lap and started to cry. Joy-with a satisfied look on her face-started to gently stroke his head.

* * *

**This sucked. But here is the beginning to part two! I was going to start a new page but I decided putting it here would be easier.  
**


	27. The one where Nina's trying to make him

The one where Nina's trying to make him jealous episode: 27

Fabian stumbled out of his room, red nose, red eyes

Eddie: "Hey buddy...how are you doing?"

Fabian: "Miserable."

Mick: "Do you want some soup?"

Fabian: "Nina used to make me soup whenever I got sick."

Eddie: "Dude, it's just soup get over it!"

Fabian: "You don't understand. Nina was my first girlfriend, my first love, my first...time."

Eddie: "It'll get better with time I promise."

Fabian: "Says you! You got the girl back, I'm never getting the girl back."

Mick: "I'm going to tell you what I told Eddie when he and Patricia first broke up...SH! I'm trying to sleep!"

Fabian: "That didn't help."

Mick: "Well out of context it sounds dumb, but it made sense at the time."

Fabian: "Can you just- oh my god."

Eddie: "What?"

Fabian: "Look at them, getting all lovey dovey in front of the window."

Mick: "Ew."

Fabian: "It sickens me."

Eddie: "Just look away."

Fabian: "I can't! It's like a freaking train wreck!"

Eddie closed the curtains and smiled nervously.

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was curled up in bed reading a romance novel

_Holly pushed Jordan away_

_"I can't," she sighed "I'm married to Luke."_

_"It doesn't matter," Jordan reassured her "It's just us."_

_Holly and Jordan locked eyes. For a split second it was as if they were about to kiss. Jordan grabbed Holly's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. This time, she kissed back_

Patricia: "Oh Holly! Why'd you do it?"

There was a knock on the door and Patricia hid the book under her pillow

Patricia: "Come in!"

Eddie: "Hey yacker."

Patricia: "Hi."

Eddie: "How's the morning sickness?"

Patricia: "I feel much better today."

Eddie: "I have a little surprise."

Patricia: "What is it?"

Eddie gave a big book to Patricia

Patricia: "_Acting for dummies_?"

Eddie: "That's my book, sorry. This one's yours."

Patricia: "_Pregnancy, how it works and why_?"

Eddie: "Yep!"

Patricia: "Thanks...this is...a pregnancy book."

Eddie: "Yeah, I thought I might as well help you. I can't see you in pain like this."

Patricia: "Well if anything I'm in more pain now."

Eddie: "What?"

Patricia: "Nothing! Um...thank you."

Eddie: "No problem. Now if you excuse, I'm up to chapter 16."

Eddie left and shut the door. Patricia took out her book and sighed.

Patricia: "Hm..."

She opened the pregnancy book to a random page and put the romance novel in front of it

Patricia: "It's funny how I made it to ninth grade considering I did this almost all the time."

At Carl's cafe...

Everyone was talking and laughing when the door opened. Nina quickly jumped in Jerome's lap.

Fabian: "Hi?"

Nina: "Hi, just you know, doing girlfriend stuff."

Jerome: "This is awesome."

Nina: "Hey, my eye's are up here."

Fabian: "You two are getting along."

Nina: "Yep, are you doing anything tonight?"

Fabian: "Well moping around and regretting my life decisions so much that I start singing the alphabet to calm myself down is too _mainstream, _so I decided to spend my nights doing this."

Fabian got up on stage and grabbed his guitar

Fabian: "Hi, I'm Fabian and I'm going to sing a song that I'm working on."

_There was a girl who lived across the street from me_

_And her love was as sweet as candy_

_But then she ripped out my heart_

_And ate it. She ate it, she ate it, and now it's gone_

Amber: "I think this song's about you, Neens."

Nina slowly sunk down in her seat bringing Jerome down with her

Nina: "I swear to god if you don't stop looking at my boobs I will hurt you so hard!"

Jerome got up and sat back down on the couch

Nina: "Thank you."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Mara ran in and grabbed Alfie by the shoulders

Alfie: "TAKE ALL THE MONEY!"

Mara: "Alfie, it's me."

Alfie: "Oh, then don't take the money."

Mara; "I need help, I'm going on a date with this really cute guy from work."

Alfie: "You're going on a lot of dates."

Mara: "You try being single for three years. It gets old! Anyway, his name is Michael and I don't want to be boring on our date."

Alfie: "Do you have any stories from your class?"

Mara: "Well Frankie got a_ Barbie_ shoe stuck up her nose but those were the sixth graders and he probably wouldn't appreciate that."

Alfie: "What grade does he teach?"

Mara: "Sixth."

Alfie: "Yeah...I have this really this really great story you can lose if you want to go to the next level."

Mara: "A second date?"

Alfie: "No, the bed!"

Fluffy: "Bed. Bed. Bed. Bed."

Mara: "Fluffy? Where have you been?"

Alfie: "He's been at the vet."

Mara: "For two months?"

Alfie: "How long are they supposed to be there?"

Mara: "I don't know, but not for two months!"

Turtle stumbled out of Alfie's room

Alfie: "He's been under my bed."

Mara: "For FOUR months?"

Alfie: "Our animals are special."

Mara: "The next thing I know it turns out Fluffy mcfluffypants the third has been hiding under the apartment building for four months as well."

Alfie: "Actually, we have no idea where he went."

Mara's eyes widened and gave Alfie a weird look

Alfie: "So um...do you want tips?"

Mara: "Do you have stories?"

Alfie: "One time I went backpacking through the park-I couldn't afford Western Asia-anyway, I saw the bird, he looked...lifeless. I picked him up and ran to the nearest pond, that's where I gently bathed him. He opened his little eyes and peeped at me, I took him to the vet and he said that the bird had three days to live."

Mara: "And then what happened?"

Alfie: "I don't know, by that time Amber was already kissing me."

Mara: "Wait, so this is the sex story?"

Alfie: "You really expect a college senior to afford to go to Asia?"

Mara: "That didn't answer my question."

Alfie: "Okay yeah, it's the sex story."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was reading and cuddling with Cutie

Patricia: "Cutie, I'm glad you're the only animal in this group who hasn't gone missing for months at a time."

Cutie barked in agreement.

_"I can't believe you slept with Jordan," Luke yelled_

_"We didn't plan it," Holly started tears streaming down her face "It was an accident-"_

_Luke slapped Holly across the face leaving a red mark on her right cheek_

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Luke yelled_

_"Maybe if you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have to sleep with Jordan!" Holly yelled back. Luke grabbed her arm  
_

_"You're ruining your life," Luke sighed_

_"I am ever single minute I spend with you!" Holly growled_

Patricia: "This is so intense."

Eddie opened the door

Patricia: "Hey!"

Eddie: "Hey. How's the book?"

Patricia: "Awesome, just awesome."

Eddie: "Cutie's enjoying it too?"

Cutie jumped off the bed and started circling around Eddie. Patricia closed the book and started to leave the bed to hug Eddie

Eddie: "No! You have to stay in bed, remember how dizzy you got yesterday?"

Patricia: "Can we at least hug?"

Eddie walked over to Patricia and hugged her

Patricia: "Thank you."

Eddie: "Do you want anything?"

Patricia: "Chocolate, and pizza."

Eddie: "Anything for you."

Eddie kissed Patricia on the head and left

At Mara and Nina's...

Nina and Jerome were kissing on the couch while the TV was playing in the background. Fabian opened the door and sighed

Jerome: "Hey."

Nina: "Singing the alphabet didn't work?"

Fabian: "No."

Nina put the red Popsicle up to her mouth and started sucking on it

Fabian: "I bet that Popsicle is as cold as your heart."

Jerome spit out his water and started laughing

Nina: "FABIAN!"

Nina threw the Popsicle at him

Fabian: "Ha ha."

Nina: "I hate you."

Fabian: "What? No, Nina, come on."

Nina got up and went to her bedroom

Jerome: "That was awesome."

Fabian: "Thanks."

Jerome: "But mean, very mean."

Nina came out and tossed a shirt at Fabian

Nina: "It's yours, take it home."

Fabian: "It was just a joke."

Nina: "I don't care!"

Jerome: "But you have to admit that was classic"

Nina: "And you laughed!"

Jerome: "I'm sorry."

Nina stormed out of the apartment

Jerome: "Peg leg Pete! Wait!"

Jerome ran after her leaving Fabian laughing to himself

At the restaurant...

Mara and Michael were eating and laughing

Michael: "I've never met a girl like you. I like that."

Mara: "Thank you. I've never met a guy like you either."

Mara's thoughts: _A guy that's seriously boring_

Michael: "Did you heard about the book signing at the country club on Saturday?"

Mara: "No, why?"

Michael: "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Mara: "Wow...I...I...sure."

Michael: "Great!"

Mara: "Yeah."

Michael: "Where's the waiter, I've been waiting for my water ever since we got here."

Mara's thoughts: _Is complaining about water seriously his only talent? Great._

Michael: "Anyway I want to tell you this hilarious story."

Mara: "What happened?"

Michael: "Well one time I went to the grocery store,"

Mara's thoughts: _OH MY GOD, NO!  
_

Michael: "So I was in the cereal isle..."

Mara purposely dropped her water

Mara: "Oops!"

Michael: "Here, I'll help you with that."

Mara: "Thanks...boring."

Michael: "What?"

Mara: "Nothing."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was eating her pizza topped with chocolate while she was reading

_Morgan grabbed the gun and pointed it at Jordan_

_"You have made me suffer for the last time!" She yelled at the top of her lungs_

_"Morgan," Jordan started_

_"NO," Morgan yelled "YOU MUST DIE!" _

_Morgan was about to pull the trigger just when Holly jumped in front of Jordan_

_"HOLLY!" Jordan screamed in despair_

_"Now," Morgan said not paying any attention to her dying sister "It's your turn."_

Patricia: "Are you reading this, Cutie? This is some intense stuff."

Eddie came in and surprised Patrica with flowers

Patricia: "Oh my god, sweetie! You shouldn't have."

Eddie: "Well, I figured since you're on bed rest until tomorrow I might as well cheer you up."

Patricia: "Honey, thank you. But I have to say, you're totally spoiling me."

Eddie: "That's because I want to."

Patricia: "Thank you, they're beautiful."

Eddie: "Hey...so how are Holly and Jordan doing?"

Patricia: "What?"

Eddie: "You know, Holly Jensen and Jordan Garcia from you book,"

Eddie pulled the book out

Eddie: "Enchanted to be. That last time I checked Jordan accidentally ran Morgan's daughter over with his car."

Patricia: "How did you know that Henry got ran over?"

Eddie: "I saw it when I was giving you this pizza."

Patricia: "Oh."

Joy stormed in and grabbed the book

Eddie: "OW! Paper cut!"

Joy: "Sorry, Patricia how many times have I told you not to steal my romance novels?"

Patricia: "10."

Joy: "Yes, 10 times. TEN FREAKING TIMES! How could you not understand that the first time?"

Patricia: "You try being on bed rest for 24 hours!"

Eddie: "You steal her romance novels?"

Cutie: "BARK!"

Joy: "Not now Cutie! Anyway, have any of you seen Fabian?"

Patricia: "Why you want to do things to him?"

Eddie: "What things?"

Patricia: "Last night at the doctor's office she said that when she got the chance-"

Joy: "I was drunk! Also it's not because of whatever came out of my mouth, he left his guitar pick in my room."

Eddie: "I think her dream already came true."

Joy: "Whoa now! Just so you know this happened back when he was still dating Nina."

Patricia: "Oh come on, just face it Joy. You have feelings for Fabian!"

Joy: "I admit it's hard not to pounce on him whenever he gets the morning paper in his towel, but I'm with Mick. And I have feelings for him not Fabian."

Eddie: "Joy."

Joy: "Okay fine, Fabian's totally cute and I like him. There!"

Mick swallowed back the tears and quietly walked across the hall the same way he did the first time

At Mara and Nina's...

Michael and Mara were standing in front of her door smiling

Michael: "I had fun."

Mara: "Me too. Oh...um...come in."

Mara opened the door for Michael and the two sat down at the dining table

Michael: "You know I went backpacking through the park once."

Mara: "Why?"

Michael: "Because I couldn't afford Western Asia."

Mara: "Let me guess, you saw a bird that seemed lifeless, you bathed it gently in a pond and the vet said it only had three days to live."

Michael: "I thought you were a virgin."

Mara: "I am, but my friend Alfie _isn't_!"

Michael: "What?"

Mara: "ALFIE!"

Alfie quickly ran into the apartment and started swinging a bat around

Alfie: "Where's the crazy guy?"

Mara: "Alfie, if there was a burglar in the house you would be my last resort. Anyway, did you know that dear Michael here knows the bird story even though you two never met until now?"

Alfie: "Uh...I...I hosted a webinar a few months ago."

Mara: "WHAT?!"

Michael: "Wait, so you're that guy who had on the _Garfield_ mask telling us that story?"

Alfie: "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

Mara: "Alfie."

Alfie: "Okay yeah, that was me."

Mara: "You! I-I DON'T KNOW WHO I HATE MORE! Michael for being painfully boring or you for being...you!"

Michael: "You think I'm boring?"

Alfie: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mara: "You know what? **** THE BOTH OF YOU! Michael I hope you get something stuck up your gallbladder! Ala Trisha to be exact. And Alfie, I hope you burn in ******* hell! And you, you're really cute, but enough with the stories! They sound like **** that comes out of a cat's ass! Yeah, I said it, **** all of you!"

Mara grabbed her coat and left leaving Alfie and Michael in a shock. Mara came back and kicked the two out

Mara: "I live here...still, **** you."

She slammed the door in their faces.

Alfie: "LAST RESORT?"

* * *

**Somewhat based of Brittany's rant. Did any of you see the new episode? Oh my gosh, my favorite part has to be the ending when Trisha and Trisha were coming up with curse words and Trisha #1 said "gallbladder!" and then they were like "Stick a penis up your gallbladder." and when they first got there and Mackenzie said to Saison "And I love how you decided to start showing this week." and Than's outfit, OMG! THAT WAS BRILLIANT! Anyway, so today I did the math and in the real world Patrica would be giving birth to the baby in March of 2014, yes you read right. MARCH 2014, and instead of speeding up her pregnancy (the stomach progress, remember? Remember, one sock) chapters will be coming out less frequently. So I'd say expect a new chapter sometime next week or so. I know in the future it won't matter but right now it does because in my notebook there's only 20 chapters and I have to squeeze in the span of nine months for the next 15 chapters (in other words, she gives birth in chapter 17), so this will be terribly painful. Right now I wish I could slap past me but I can't. So if it's October and we're still on the third chapter now you know why.  
**


	28. The one where Eddie substitutes

**Remember that weird pants thing I told you about? Yeah, scratch that. Today I was experimenting for the next pregnancy and I realized that using an undershirt is so much easier! You know what I'm talking about, the shirt you wear under your lace shirts. So get rid of the pants thing from "The one with the anniversary" and do this.**

**Month: 1**

**What it looks like: Take one sock (described in TOWTA) and stuff it under your undershirt. That's what Patricia looks like right now, not that craziness I said before.**

* * *

**I FOUND A SOLUTION TO THE WHOLE PREGNANCY THING! Okay, so the next chapter Patricia will be in her second month, she will also be in her second month during "TOWVC" (not ruining the surprise), then we'll skip the third month and starting in "TOWCB" she'll be in her sixth month. So basically we're just going to skip her third and fifth month. Then starting with "The one with Dr. Edward Jenkins" all the way to "The one with the soap opera" those will be her last days, unless you count "The one where Patricia gives birth" but that's when her pregnancy ends so I'm not counting it.**

* * *

The one where Eddie substitutes episode: 28

Everyone was hanging out at Carl's cafe waiting for Fabian to sing

Eddie: "DO SOMETHING!"

Fabian: "Hold on."

Fabian got off stage, handed the guitar to Eddie and sat down

Eddie: "What?"

Fabian: "Go on. Do something."

Eddie got up on stage and nervously sat there

Eddie: "Hi."

Patricia: "Get off the stage!"

Nina: "From now on, he's not my brother." **(A/N: I bet you forgot by now) **

Eddie strummed and sang

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

_Out came the sun and dried up the rain_

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!_

Everyone was covering their ears.

At Mick, Fabian, and Eddie's...

Fabian was in his bed curled up like a ball. Joy came in

Joy: "Hey Fabes."

Fabian: "Hey."

Joy: "How are you feeling?"

Fabian: "Like crap."

Joy: "The breakup?"

Fabian: "Yep."

Joy: "Hey, we're watching the first _Neverending Story_ at my place, do you want to watch?"

Fabian: "Sure."

Joy: "Great!"

Fabian: "Speaking of your place, Mick came back from there last night and was crying."

Joy: "He was?"

Fabian: "Yeah. Is he okay?"

Joy: "Hold on."

Joy left Fabian's room, stepped to the right and went into Mick's room **(A/N: Okay, so you have their living room, there's this hallway behind the couch. On the left is Eddie's room, in the middle is Fabian's room and to the right is Mick's room. There's a bathroom in each room). **She found him bouncing a basketball

Joy: "Are you okay?"

Mick: "My girlfriend wants to pounce on my roommate when he gets the paper in his towel. Yep, I'm fine!"

Joy: "Mick, I can explain-"

Mick: "I was going to surprise you with your favorite candy bar, then I heard your conversation with Patricia and Eddie."

Joy: "You did?"

Mick: "Yeah."

Joy: "Can I at least have the candy bar?"

Mick: "I would but I ate half of it my way over there and at the rest before I went to sleep. So if you want it you're going to have to buy it!"

Mick left his room leaving Joy to herself.

At Joy and Patricia's...

The girls and Fabian were sitting on the couch watching the movie, they were up to the part where Ateryu and Atrax were in the swamp of sadness **(A/N: Oh god, I was crying. I saw the movie for the first time on Saturday and there were tears streaming down my face) **

Atreyu: "ATRAX!"

Nina: "No, no, no, no."

Atreyu: "COME ON! ATRAX!"

Fabian: "Not the horse, not the horse!"

Atreyu: "COME ON YOU STUPID HORSE! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Mara: "Atrax!"

Atreyu: "ATRAX!"

The screen faded to black and it cut to a few moments later. They were all crying

Joy: "He's gone. Atrax is gone."

Patricia: "Who wrote this scene?"

Fabian: "That's just wrong."

Nina: "Bastian! He's crying too."

Mara: "WHY WOULDN'T HE?!"

Amber: "This is just cruel."

They all group hugged and cried. Mick came in and started dancing

Joy: "A horse just died, now is not the time for dancing!"

Mick: "Sorry. Anyway I have great news."

Patricia: "This better be good."

Mick: "I'm going to be a background dancer!"

They all looked at each other and started crying even more.

Mick: "No, this is a good thing!"

Mick paused the movie

Amber: "What's going on?"

Mick: "You know that rapper Wine cooler?" **(A/N: I know.) **

Mara: "Yeah."

Mick: "Well I'm going to be a background dancer for the music video for his new song _Don__'t need ya!" _

Nina: "Don't you need to know how to _dance _to be a background dancer?"

Mick: "We have rehearsals, duh."

Nina: "At least a little bit?"

Mick: "Nope. You can dance like a sick penguin in real life and still be good in the video."

Nina: "But-"

Mick: "Sh. I must go now. Hammer time."

Mick left trying to attempt the dance.

Joy: "This should be interesting."

At Carl's cafe...

The next day everything was normal until Eddie got up on stage and sat on the stool staring at everyone

Eddie: "Okay, um...this is a song that's based on a true story...except all the facts were changed."

_I once had a frog, his name was Earl_

_There was a girl named Pearl who disliked frogs like Earl_

_So she tried to kick him, and eat him, and send him to France_

_So I stuffed a squirrel down her pants _

_And now I have to spend the next 20-90 years away from her because I stuffed an animal down her pants, and then she destroyed a car and stepped on Earl, and then my mom's garden was destroyed along with 13 other properties, and yada yada yada yada yada, HONEY BOO BOO CHILD! _

_Remember, this is a true story except all the facts were changed_

_Then one day when I was 16 _

_I met a girl who was also 16_

_Not much rhymes with 16_

_Uh... ELECTRA HEART!_

Eddie got off stage and sat down. Mick handed a cup to a customer then sat down

Mick: "Dude, that was awful."

Nina: "How did you write that?"

Eddie: "I didn't. I just stole it from some movie from the 90s."

Joy: "That was a plot?"

Eddie: "No, the main kid wrote a song about it and that kind of thing."

Joy: "Hey Mick, your rehearsals are today, right?"

Mick: "Yes they are, Mara."

Joy: "I'm right here!"

Mick: "I know that, Patricia."

Eddie: "I can drive you there."

Mick: "That's okay."

Eddie: "No, really I'll take you. I'm going seriously stir crazy with mister cry over here."

Fabian: "You're so mean to me!"

Fabian ran to the bathroom crying. Eddie sighed and followed him. Bob came out

Bob: "Campbell! You're not on break yet!"

Mick: "You can't tell me what to do, I'm going to be in a music video!"

Bob: "What?"

Mick: "Sure thing!"

Mick stood up and sat back down

Bob: "What now?"

Mick: "Head rush."

At the dance class...

Mick came in and saw professional dancers all over the place. A girl wearing a skimpy leotard came up to him

Girl: "Hi, I'm Rori and I'm going to be your teacher."

Mick: "I'm Mick and you smell like rainbows."

Rori: "Thanks. Lets get started!"

Everyone got in a line.

Rori: "Okay, lets start with so basic stretches. Arch your back. Good!"

Everyone arched their back

Rori: "Okay, now, I want you to stretch down and touch your toes."

Everyone touched their toes. Mick lifted his head up for air and gasped

Mick's thoughts: _Oh my god, Rori, her...oh wow. WAIT! You can't do this, you have a girlfriend, but you're mad at her. Very mad at her. But still...oh my gosh, look at them! Rori is beautiful. _

Rori came back up. So did everyone else

Rori: "Okay, lets get started."

The piano player started the music and Rori demonstrated the dance moves.

Rori: "Can you do that?"

All the guys nodded their heads in a trance

Woman: "Hello, we're here for a reason."

Man: "Sh, we're concentrating."

Woman: "Why is everyone shushing me this week?"

Rori: "Mick, can you try that?"

Mick: "Uh...sure?"

Mick stepped to the front and the music started. Mick started dancing, and it was a special dance. To describe it imagine if you were trying to do the running man, the robot, the chicken dance, and the robot all at the same time. The piano stopped and to Mick's shock everyone was staring at him, their jaws dropped.

Mick: "Yay, I did it right!"

Rori: "You poor child."

Mick: "Thanks! What?"

At Mara and Nina's...

Nina and Jerome were on the couch kissing. They stopped

Jerome: "Wow."

Nina: "I get that reaction a lot."

Jerome: "You are amazing at that."

Nina: "I also get that reaction a lot."

Jerome: "I think I'm ready."

Nina: "WHOA NOW!"

Nina sat up making Jerome fall off

Jerome: "Oh!"

Nina: "Jerome, we started dating last week, I'm not ready."

Jerome: "You aren't?"

Nina: "No! Don't scare me like that."

Jerome: "What? Are you afraid of commitment?"

Nina: "No! Of course not!"

Nina got up to get a drink from the fridge. Jerome followed

Jerome: "Admit it. You acted like that because you're still not over Fabian."

Nina: "Honey, if I wasn't over him then I would let you know."

Jerome: "Okay, I knew you probably weren't going to say yes but that was not expected. If you said no I thought you wouldn't react like that!"

Nina: "I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard, and usually I like that."

The door opened and Amber walked in. Jerome walked out

Amber: "What's with him?"

Nina: "I said no."

Amber: "To sex?"

Nina: "Yep."

Amber: "Whatever you do, if he tells you about a bird that he found when he went to the park-run."

Nina: "Alright...what are you doing?"

Amber: "I'm calling the doctor, they cut my phone at my place."

Nina: "Maybe if you paid it instead of using half of your money to shop this wouldn't be happening."

Amber: "I do more than shop! I have to buy food."

Nina: "Shopping."

Amber: "I buy makeup sometimes, but only when I really need it."

Nina: "Shopping."

Amber: "Patricia."

Nina: "You're going to have to shop for maternity clothes eventually but you're right."

Amber: "Hello, doctor Hampton? Yes this is Amber Lewis, what day is our sonogram again? Tuesday? Thank you."

Amber hung up and hugged Nina

Nina: "This is great! Bring a picture."

Amber: "I don't know, I'm pretty sure the baby would be too small by now."

Nina: "Okay, well maybe next time."

Amber: "I'm so excited. Hey, since I'm here are you even going back to Carl's cafe now that Eddie is the performer?"

Nina: "Yeah, but I might bring ear plugs."

The two girls laughed

At Carl's cafe...

The next day Eddie was on stage singing when Mick came in

Joy: "Hey, how did the dancing go?"

Mick: "Good question Jerome. Well it was fine until Rori started jumping up, and down, and up, and down."

Nina: "Who's Rori?"

Mick: "My teacher. She's an amazing dancer."

Jerome: "And apparently she stole your heart."

Mick: "She did not!"

Alfie: "Just think about it this way. She started jumping up, and down, and up, and down."

Mick drew a picture and showed it to the guys

Jerome: "Wow."

Alfie: "No wonder."

Patricia: "That's a drawing of her boobs!"

Jerome: "Now make them go up and down."

Nina smacked him on the head

Jerome: "OW! You know, this kind of thing happens when you freak out!"

Joy: "About what?"

Amber: "He said that he was ready last night."

Nina: "Amber!"

All: "What?"

Joy: "Tell us everything."

Nina: "Well we were kissing and he said that was...you know...and then I said no."

Jerome: "No, she pushed me off of her, to the floor and went hysterical."

Nina: "That is a lie!"

Jerome: "You pushed me!"

Nina: "No, I meant about the hysterical part."

Jerome: "Oh...yeah."

Mick: "Anyway...the video's in two weeks and I still don't know all the moves."

Joy: "Maybe if you didn't focus on the things going up and down."

Mick: "Very mature, Amber. Can I show you the dance?"

All: "Sure, go ahead."

Mick got up and did the same dance. When he was done everyone in the cafe was looking at him in shock.

Nina: "That..."

Alfie: "Wow..."

Amber: "Um..."

Jerome: "I...I have no comment."

Joy: "Neither do I."

Eddie: "That sucked."

Patricia: "Eddie!"

Eddie: "Sorry. Hey, what's this? Whoa, those are some pretty big eyes."

Patricia: "Those aren't eyes."

Eddie: "Then what are they?"

Nina: "Rori."

Eddie: "Who? What? I'm confused."

At the studio...

Everyone was practicing when Wine cooler's **(A/N: I know) **manager came in

Rori: "Steven, what's wrong?"

Steven: "George is going on a tour on the day we're supposed to shoot the video."

Rori: "What? He can't do that!"

Steven: "Sadly, we can't change anything, we have to film the video today!"

Everyone gasped

Mick: "Is this such a good idea?"

Steven: "It's either that or no video at all!"

Rori: "Alright, lets go down to the set. We have some dancing to do!"

Everyone cheered but Mick.

A few days later...

Mick ran into Mara and Nina's apartment with a DVD and popped it in.

Mara: "What's this?"

Mick: "My music video. It's premiering tomorrow, but they gave us a DVD to watch it beforehand."

Fabian: "Oh boy."

* * *

Wine cooler was standing in front of an alley with his arms crossed. In a close up, he took a sip of beer. He was back in the alley, all the dancers walked in. There was a close up of his eye and the music started

_Hey baby, you messed me up _

Wine cooler dropped a spray can in slow motion

_What did I do wrong? _

He was now looking at pictures

_I think about our times together _

He took another sip of beer

_Yeah... _

DRAMATIC HEAD TURNS

_This one is on you. _

The beat picked up and everyone started dancing. To describe the beat think Nysnc meets Madonna.

_You messed everything up _

They were all dancing. Wine cooler threw the pictures in the air.

_You said he was better than me _

We cut to a flashback of Wine cooler and his girlfriend fighting. More dancing, and throwing pictures

_So I went outside and cut up a tree_

He cut up a tree, and now he's smashing a beer bottle. So far so good with the dancing, but then Mick bumped into someone, who bumped into someone else, who fell, grabbed onto one of the girl's skirts for protection accidentally pulling it down. The girl kicked the guy and he bumped into Wine cooler. He then bumped into camera and the video ended. We then go back to Wine cooler and it's just him rapping.

Everyone looked at Mick in shock

Mick: "I'm ashamed as well."

Nina: "You poor baby."

All the girls got up and hugged Mick. What they didn't see was Mick smiling like an idiot because girls were hugging him.

At the doctor's...

Patricia was lying in the bed smiling

Patricia: "I swear, if they sold these things in _Ikea." _

Amber and Alfie came in and sat down

Alfie: "How do you feel?"

Patricia: "I would feel better if you were standing by my head."

Alfie stood next to Amber, and the doctor came in

Doctor: "Hello."

All: "Hi."

Doctor: "Are you ready?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

The doctor typed some stuff in and showed them the baby

Amber: "Oh my god. Alfie look."

Alfie: "Patricia, do you see it?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Doctor: "I'll leave you three alone."

The doctor left.

Patricia: "That's the baby."

Alfie: "Is it too early to tell if it's a boy or girl?"

Amber: "Yeah, way too early. But we are going to keep the sex of the baby a surprise, right?"

Alfie: "Amber come on!"

Amber: "I want to be surprised!"

Alfie: "Good for you, but I want to know!"

Amber: "It's my baby."

Alfie: "It's my baby too! Patricia, you're carrying it, what do you think?"

Amber: "Don't call our baby an it!"

Alfie: "I will be for the next eight months because you won't let me know!"

Amber: "That is so like you!"

Patricia: "Oh god."

As the two fought Patricia slowly put the blanket over her head.


	29. The one where Alfie has no choice

**Patricia's stomach progress**

**Month: Two**

**What it looks like: Take your tank top, and the sock from the first month and do what you did in the last chapter. Now take the second sock and put it underneath the tank top as well. When you do this you want to start a layer, sock on the top of sock. Also, make sure that it's the same brand so that way it won't look weird.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis. I know I only put that here once, but now I'm starting to do it because I'm afraid they might delete my story if I don't.**

* * *

The one where Alfie has no choice episode: 29

Amber was decorating a pink box with bows and fairies when Alfie came into her apartment

Alfie: "Hey."

Amber: "Hey."

Alfie: "What are you doing?"

Amber: "Just decorating a baby box for the baby."

Alfie: "That's not fair, you put princesses and fairies on it."

Amber: "Duh."

Alfie: "How are you going to feel when we have a boy?"

Amber: "Whatever. Alfie, we need to talk."

Alfie: "Yeah?"

Amber: "We're married, and we're about to have a baby."

Alfie: "And...?"

Amber: "You're still living with Jerome."

Alfie: "I'm confused."

Amber: "I think it's best if you move into my apartment."

Alfie: "Why?"

Amber: "It would be easier instead of jumping from apartment to apartment after Patricia has the baby."

Alfie: "I don't know..."

Amber: "You don't have a choice."

Alfie: "Okay, sure, I'll move in."

Amber: "Thanks Alfiekins!"

Alfie: "Sure..."

Jerome: "Why did you do that?"

A few minutes later Jerome and Alfie were sitting in their living room and Alfie had just told him

Alfie: "Amber said I had no choice."

Jerome: "You have lost all manliness!"

Alfie: "I can't keep jumping between apartments!"

Jerome: "Yes you can! On weekdays you live with Amber and on weekends you live with me!"

Alfie: "That's not going to work."

Jerome: "I'm gonna miss you man."

Alfie: "Me too."

The two hugged each other and were close to crying. The door opened and Patricia walked in

Patricia: "Oh, hi. I didn't know, that you two were...okay...I'm just going to go now. And you can continue with whatever you two are doing."

Alfie: "What?"

Jerome: "Wait."

Both: "Patricia! Come back, WAIT!"

They both ran after her

At Carl's cafe...

Patricia and Amber came out of the bathroom and sat down

Patricia: "I seriously hate morning sickness."

Mick: "But it's three in the afternoon."

Patricia: "I know."

A waitress came and gave Patricia coffee

Patricia: "Thank you, but I can't have this."

Waitress: "Why not?"

Patricia: "I'm pregnant."

Waitress: "Oh."

Amber: "It's best we not give anything to her right now-morning sickness."

Waitress: "Yeah, I remember that when I was pregnant with my son. Well congratulations."

Patricia: "Thanks."

Nina: "How are feeling?"

Patricia: "Sick, very sick."

Eddie: "Well I hear after this you only have the swelling ankles, the weight gain, and the mood swings."

Patricia started crying and buried her head in Amber's shoulder

Amber: "Eddie!"

Nina: "Oh god."

Alfie: "No dude, just no."

Mick: "Even I know not to say that."

Jerome: "Are you that stupid?"

Joy: "Seriously?"

Mara: "Why?"

Eddie: "Don't judge me!"

Fabian slowly walked in and Nina quickly placed herself on Jerome's lap

Nina: "Hi!"

Jerome: "Nina, you're kind of squeezing something important."

Nina: "Oh!"

Nina jumped off

Nina: "Are you okay?"

Jerome: "Yeah...I will be."

Nina: "So what are you doing here?"

Fabian: "Seeing how Eddie messed up royally, I'm back."

Eddie: "I'm sorry!"

Patricia: "Just so you know, I _knew_ I was going to get fat."

Fabian: "Anyway...Nina, you and your tiny tee shirts can go to hell. It's not like I care that I can see your nipples and a little bit of your stomach."

Nina walked over to Fabian and stared him straight in the eyes

Fabian's thoughts: _Don't look down. Don't look down. Look at her eyes...her beautiful green blueish eyes. NO! You can do this. _

Nina: "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?"

Fabian: "NEIN!"

Nina: "WELL NEIN TO YOU TOO!"

Joy: "STOP YELLING!"

Mara: "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT THEM TO TELL THEM TO STOP YELLING?"

Joy: "I DON'T KNOW!"

Patricia: "MY EARS HURT!"

Mick: "WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

Alfie: "NOBODY KNOWS!"

At Mara and Nina's...

Jerome and Nina were in her room drinking wine. Candles were lit all over

Nina: "To us."

Jerome: "To us."

They both clinked their cups and sipped

Jerome: "You look beautiful."

Nina: "Thank you."

Jerome: "I'm so lucky to have you."

Nina: "I'm so lucky to have you."

Jerome's thoughts: _Wait...hold on...what? I did this with Patricia the night before the egg thing! Oh boy, um... _

Nina: "Fluffy hair man?"

Jerome: "Soyez notre invité, sera notre invité."

Nina: "Are you singing _Be Our Guest _in French?"

Jerome: "Aléjese de la puerta y sentarse, por favor."

Nina: "Okay, you failed high school Spanish yet you fluently told me to step away from the door and to sit down."

Jerome: "Huh? I blacked out, what did I say?"

Nina: "What other languages do you know? Because I'm going to have to learn them for when you black out like that."

**(A/N: Virtual high five if you got those Swoozie references I just made, virtual high five even if you didn't get those references until I just said it, and virtual high five if you don't know who Swoozie is. Either way, you're getting high fives.)* **

At the doctor's office...

Patricia was in the waiting room, and for the first time she wasn't with Amber and Alfie. A woman eight months into her pregnancy sat down next to her

Woman: "Hi."

Patricia: "Hi."

Woman: "Pregnant too?"

Patricia: "Yeah, except I'm in my second month."

Woman: "Yeah, first one without the father?"

Patricia: "And the mother."

Woman: "What?"

Patricia: "I'm a surrogate."

Woman: "Oh!"

Patricia: "Yeah, this is just a routine check up, nothing special really."

Woman: "Oh wow, good for you."

Another woman sat down next to Patricia, she was talking on the phone

Woman #2: "I'm at the doctors office right now."

Patricia: "Are you okay?"

Woman #2: "Hold on. I'm sorry, what was your question?"

Patricia: "Are you okay?"

Woman #2: "No, my boyfriend and I think that I'm pregnant."

Woman #1: "Are you not ready to be pregnant?"

Woman #2: "I knew it was going to happen at some point, but not now. I'm only 21!"

Patricia: "Hey, I'm 21 and I'm going to have a baby."

Woman #2: "You are?"

Patricia: "Yeah, and I'm going to be just fine."

Woman #2: "Where's the father?"

Patricia: "I don't know, he always doing crazy stuff."

Woman #2: "I'm sorry."

Patricia: "If anything Amber will still be happy."

Woman #2: "Who?"

Patricia: "Amber, I'm carrying her baby."

Woman #2: "Is Amber a girl?"

Patricia: "Yeah, and Alfie's the father. I'm pregnant with their baby."

The second woman slowly got up and put her phone to her ear

Woman #2: "I gotta go."

She ran to the other side and sat down next a couple with a four year old son

Patricia: "She's acting as if she's never heard of surrogacy."

Woman #1: "I'm pretty sure she has, it's just the way you worded it."

Patricia: "Oh."

At Carl's cafe...

Mara came in wearing a nice dress and sat down on the arm chair

Nina: "Are you okay?"

Mara: "My date with Alex was a major flop."

Joy: "I'm sorry."

Mara: "I give up."

Joy: "Mara, don't do this, you have your entire life ahead of you!"

Mara: "What? No! I mean I give up on dating."

Nina: "I thought you were looking for your true love."

Mara: "Well so far I suck at it."

Joy: "You know what always cheers Patrica up?"

Mara: "What?"

Joy: "Hello, I'm Salad Fingers, I like the feeling of rusty spoons, it's almost orgasmic."

Nina: "That imitation is spot on."

Mara: "Oh my god, I don't think Patricia's smiling because she's laughing."

Joy: "Then why would she smile?"

Nina: "Because she's afraid of you and wants you to go away."

**(A/N: Oh my god, he is so creepy. I'm up to episode six and I've only watched 30 seconds of it, and I'm already freaked out)**

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Alfie was packing up his nightstand when he came across a picture. He had a flashback

_FLASHBACK_

_Jerome and Alfie were carrying bags into their new apartment and dropped them on the floor_

_Alfie: "Who knew that our bags would be heavy?"_

_Jerome: "I only thought Amber's bags were heavy."_

_The door opened and Mara came out in her bathrobe, brushing her teeth  
_

_Jerome: "Mara?"_

_Mara: "Jerome..."_

_She quickly ran to the bathroom, spit out the toothpaste, came back and hugged him_

_Mara: "Hey, I haven't seen in forever."_

_Jerome: "Me neither."_

_Alfie: "Dude she's only wearing a bathrobe, and it's coming off!"_

_Jerome quickly released the hug and playfully hit Alfie in the arm_

_Mara: "You perv. Anyway, are you guys moving in?"_

_Alfie: "Yeah, we're your new neighbors."_

_Mara: "Great!"_

_Jerome: "So will you always be wearing the silk bathrobe?"_

_Mara: "You're weird."_

_Mara went back inside her apartment and closed the door_

_Alfie: "Dude! What the hell, you're dating Patricia!"_

_Jerome: "I started dating her yesterday, calm down."_

_Alfie: "Here she comes."_

_Patricia ran to Jerome and hugged him_

_Jerome: "Hey honey."_

_Patricia: "Hi."_

_The two kissed and Patricia gave him a gift_

_Jerome: "Thank you. Patricia, you shouldn't have!"_

_Patricia: "Well I know how depressed you've been since you lost your comb, so here you go!"  
_

_Jerome: "Thank you."_

_Alfie: "Uh..."_

_Patricia: "Oh, hi Alfie."_

_Alfie: "Do you want to help us unpack?"_

_Patricia: "Sure?"_

_They all went inside_

_Later..._

_Alfie: "CAREFUL!"_

_Patricia: "Alfie! Calm down, it's just a vase, you're acting as if I'm carrying your baby."_

_Jerome: "Like that will ever happen!"  
_

_The two laughed _

Alfie: "Wow. I should of seen that coming."

At Carl's cafe...

The next day Mara skipped in and sat down on the arm chair

Patricia: "You look happy today."

Mara: "Today is the first day I don't have to worry about going on dates with stupid guys!"

All: "Good for you, that's great."

Mara: "I don't need a man in my life. I'll let him come to me."

A waiter bumped into Mara and almost spilled coffee on her

Waiter: "Sorry."

Mara: "It's okay."

As he walked away the nine friends stared at Mara

Mara: "What?"

Nina: "Mara!"

Mara: "What? Do you not like my shirt?"

Fabian came in and buried his face in his pillow

Jerome: "Are you okay?"

Fabian: "Nina, I found your tee shirt in my closet."

He handed her a pink tee shirt and got back up

Nina: "This isn't mine."

Joy: "That's mine!"

Mick: "FABIAN!"

Joy: "He was going to the laundry mat and I gave it to him to wash, he must of gotten confused and hung it in his closet think it was Nina's."

Mick sat down and quietly sipped his coffee

Mick: "Hey, this is empty."

Joy: "That cup was there when we got here."

Jerome sat next to Nina and grabbed her hand

Jerome: "I will now kiss you in front of your ex who's clearly not over you."

They kissed, then Jerome broke the kiss

Jerome: "Mag ik uw hoed meneer? Mag ik uw hoed meneer?"

Mara: "Does anyone know Dutch?"

Jerome: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, wie ich frage mich, was du bist. Oben die Welt so hoch, wie ein Diamant im Himmel!"

Eddie: "He's singing _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_!"

Everyone looked at him

Eddie: "I...took German in middle school."

Jerome: "What? Who's German and in middle school?"

Nina: "What is up with these random outburst of different languages?"

Jerome: "I...Nina, I noticed that I'm doing pretty much the same things I did with Patricia, with you."

Nina: "And that causes you to sing _Be Our Guest _in French?"

Jerome: "Sí, niña bonita."

Nina: "He's doing it again!"

Jerome: "What? No, I've always wanted to do that."

Nina: "Oh, sexy."

* * *

***SOURCES**

**Be Our Guest in French: Cheating in Middle School by sWooZie**

**Step away from the door and sit down in Spanish: Confessions of a Disney Employee pt.2 by sWooZie (it would be best if you watched the first part before you watch the second part)**


	30. The one where Victor comes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Everyone was hanging out at Mara and Nina's place. Patricia on the other hand was puking her brains out

Eddie: "She's been like this all morning."

Amber: "I feel bad for Alfie having to hold her hair back."

There was more puking

Amber: "And now it got to him."

Alfie came out and looked in the mirror

Nina: "Are you-"

Alfie: "SH! I'm thinking."

Patricia: "ALFIE!"

Alfie: "I'm pondering life!"

Patricia: "I'm pondering if I still have lungs! NOW GET IN HERE!"

Alfie: "Fine."

Alfie went back inside the bathroom to help Patricia.

Mara: "Anyway-"

There was a knock at the door. No one answered. There was another knock at the door. Mara got up and opened it

Victor: "Hi!"

Mara: "AHHHHHH!"

She then passed out

Later...

Mara woke up on the couch with an ice pack on her head.

Patricia: "Are you okay?"

Mara: "Yeah, I'm fine. I had the strangest dream, you were there,"

She pointed to Amber

Mara: "And you were there,"

She pointed to Nina

Mara: "And you, and you, and you!"

She pointed to Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome

Mara: "Everyone was there...even you!"

She pointed to Victor.

Nina: "Yeah, why are you here?"

Mara: "Wait, he's real?"

Victor: "I'm sorry about the disturbance, but it looks like I lost my house."

Mick: "What happened?"

Victor: "I was behind on my bills and they kicked me out."

Mara: "You're real?"

Ignoring that, Victor walked to the arm chair and sat down

Victor: "My parents are dead, my friends are in Aruba and my girlfriend, is now my ex girlfriend."

Nina: "You have friends _and _a girlfriend? You are giving yourself way to much credit."

Victor: "I was looking through the phone book and I called a pizza place and I heard Mr. Campbell ordering four double cheese pizzas with extra pepperoni, garlic bread, two root beers, and a cinnamon bun for miss Mercer."

Mick: "And you memorized that?"

Victor: "I was really hungry."

Fabian: "Then why didn't you come to our apartment?"

Victor: "It started raining, and I went inside the nearest building I could find."

Mara: "So you want to stay with us?"

Victor: "Just for now. Until I find my own place."

Nina: "Victor, you're...a...not a person...a...man-no, not a man...you're a thing that used to be our caretaker, I don't think Mara's going to let you live here, with us, two women, who are pretty."

Mara: "Sure, go ahead."

Nina yanked Mara up and dragged her to the balcony

Mara: "OW!"

Nina: "Are you crazy?"

Mara: "I feel bad for him."

Nina: "Don't!"

Mara: "Why do you hate him so much?"

Nina: "Did they not tell you?"

Mara: "I know about you're little club, but really it never affected me until graduation. Now suck it up and live with him temporarily!"

The two came back in and Nina folded her arms and sat down at the kitchen table

Jerome: "Oh sweetie, you have a lemon face."

Jerome squeezed Nina's face and laughed. She smacked his hand off and folded her arms again.

Later...

Everyone was sitting around the coffee table updating Victor on everything

Victor: "So you're dating Jerome, you're a surrogate for these two, you two got back together, it's complicated, you're married, you're going on multiple dates, and you're depressed?"

Joy: "We're living in a TV show."

Victor: "Oh...my..."

Patricia: "My body aches."

Alfie: "She's sick."

Victor: "I'm going out on a limb here and say morning sickness."

Patricia: "Yep!"

Nina: "Hey look, it stopped raining, lets go running!"

Nina jumped up and ran out while singing _Hakuna Matata _

Eddie: "Oh yeah, Nina and I are twins separated as toddlers."

Victor: "That explains so much."

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's...

Fabian was watching TV when Victor came in

Victor: "I have advice!"

Fabian: "What? Huh?"

Victor: "I know exactly what you're going through. And I know that you really loved Nina."

Fabian: "Why are you here?"

Victor: "Fabian, when you're still in contact with an ex girlfriend, you need to pretend you're over her."

Fabian: "But I'm not!"

Victor: "That's why they call it _pretending_."

Fabian: "Okay..."

Victor: "Always act like she's nothing to you anymore."

Fabian: "You're weird."

Victor: "I'm just trying to be nice."

Fabian: "Since when are you nice?"

Victor: "Let it go! It was a different part of my life."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome was staring at Corbierre with a strange look

Jerome: "God, you're scary."

Mick went inside and angrily sat in the recliner

Jerome: "Come in."

Mick: "I'm sorry. Jerome, how do you deal with Joy?"

Jerome: "What do you mean by 'how do you deal with Joy'?"

Mick: "I've been giving her the silent treatment for a week now, and I'm starting to feel bad."

Jerome: "Is this about the whole Fabian thing?"

Mick: "Yep."

Jerome: "Okay, if you want to stop feeling bad...yeah...you can't do that, she's amazing."

Mick: "Exactly my point."

Jerome: "If you want to win her back, set up a picnic."

Mick: "Okay. And?"

Jerome: "I'm a virgin, I don't know what happens next."

Mick: "Yeah. I guess-"

Mick turned around and frowned

Jerome: "What?"

Mick: "It's that damn bird!"

Mick walked over to Corbierre and picked him up

Mick: "He used to haunt my nightmares when I was younger."

Jerome: "That was you making all that noise? I thought it was you and Amber."

Mick: "I bet he would make a great football."

Jerome: "Is that a good idea?"

Mick tossed Corbierre to Jerome. Jerome caught him and threw him back to Mick. Before they knew it, they were playing catch with Corbierre

Jerome: "Hey."

He tossed him to Mick

Mick: "We should do this more often."

The two went back to playing catch.

At Carl's cafe...

Joy walked in and buried her face in a pillow

Mara: "Oh baby, what's wrong?"

Joy: "Work. Work, that's what's wrong."

Nina: "What happened?"

Joy: "They made Brenda editor in chief instead of me!"

Patricia: "But you write really good articles."

Joy: "I know!"

Nina: "You should just tell them how you feel."

Joy: "No way, I might get fired."

Nina: "It's either say something or be cast aside every time."

Patricia: "She's right."

Joy: "I'm not confident like you. I mean, look at me and Mick. That's not going well."

Nina: "He's just being a boy, he'll get over it."

Joy: "No, you don't know Mick like I do. When he's mad, he's mad."

Mara: "Yeah."

Nina: "Alright fine, I'm sorry."

Eddie ran in and kissed Patricia

Patricia: "Whoa! Hey, not in public."

Eddie: "But this is great news, Yacker!"

Nina: "What happened?"

Eddie: "You are looking at Juan Carlo, Spanish lover of Elizabeth in that new movie."

They all congratulated him

Patricia: "When do you start filming?"

Eddie: "I need to audition first."

Nina: "Then how do you know you got the part?"

Eddie: "Because no one else wanted the part!"

Joy: "Why?"

Eddie: "I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm awesome at being my own manager."

Mara: "Wait, don't you have to be...I don't know...Spanish?"

Eddie: "It's called hair dye."

Nina: "Is that a good idea?"

Eddie: "It's either that or they'll have to write out Juan Carlo."

Mara: "Good luck."

Eddie ran out of Carl's cafe just as Fabian came in

Nina: "Look at you, in your leather jacket, in August."

Fabian: "Nina, you are the thing on the past, this is a thing of the now."

Fabian sat down next to Joy and did the 2009 Justin Bieber hair flip

Fabian: "Hi Baby."

Joy: "Hi best friend of my boyfriend."

Fabian quickly walked to Mara

Mara: "No."

He looked at Patricia

Patricia: "You're roommate's my boyfriend."

**(A/N: I almost put "You're boyfriend's my roommate.") **

Fabian's smile dropped and turned his attention back to Nina

Fabian: "Anyway, I don't need you anymore. I'm over you."

Nina: "Wow, haven't heard _Nsync_ sing that one."

Fabian got up, popped his collar, and walked away with 100% swag

At Fabian, Eddie, and Mick's...

The next day Eddie was in the bathroom an had his head down. He looked up and to his horror he saw that his hair was not black, but the color of raw chicken

Eddie: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ran out and started screaming again

Mick: "Dude! Your towel."

Eddie looked down and screamed again

Fabian: "Well don't just stand there!"

Patricia: "I can't wait until I'm not pregnant!"

Eddie quickly wrapped himself with the towel and started screaming again

Patricia: "WEASEL!"

Eddie: "Yes?"

Patricia: "What's wrong?"

Eddie: "My hair! Look! IT LOOKS LIKE RAW CHICKEN!"

Patricia: "It washes out.

Eddie: "Well I need it to wash out right now, THE AUDITIONS IN THREE HOURS!"

Fabian: "Show me the box."

Eddie went to the bathroom and gave Fabian the box

Fabian: "Looks right...what did you do?"

Eddie: "I added baking soda for extra fluffiness."

Mick: "I don't think you're supposed to do that."

Eddie: "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"

Fabian: "Take another shower, you'll be fine."

Eddie: "Okay."

Later...

Eddie ran out in his towel

Eddie: "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Patricia: "You look so weird."

Eddie: "Thanks for pointing that out!"

There was a knock on the door. Mick answered it, it was Victor

Victor: "I hate my ex girlfriend. You know, she called me today, and... , PUT ON SOME UNDERWEAR!"

Eddie looked down and screamed again

Victor: "I should go to jail just for being in this apartment. What happened to your hair?"

Eddie: "It was supposed to be black."

Victor: "That looks like raw chicken."

Eddie: "That's what I'm saying!"

Patricia: "Wait, I have a hat you can use, hold on."

Patricia went over to her apartment

Mick: "You need to get dressed. But first, I want to show you this video Jerome and I made last night."

Mick pressed play.

* * *

Corbierre was standing behind a purple wall in his usual way. A little hat was put on his head, and then a necklace.

_My name is Corbierre _

Cue stopmotion dancing

_I'm a stuffed bird with no care _

A clip of a squirrle

_All my exes live in Texas _

Texas

_The reason why I'm dead _

More dancing

_I looked at Victor and I flew into a tree! _

Cue the crappy 90s CGI

_I'm Corbierre (Doo doo, doo doo) _

More stopmotion

_So I may be a stuffed bird. But I'm still awesome! _

More 90s CGI

_My name is Corb. _

Fade to black

* * *

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces

Victor: "Corbierre!"

Mick: "This was all Jerome's idea."

Victor: "CLARKE!"

Victor ran to his apartment as Patricia came back in

Patricia: "Found it!"

Mick: "Hey, Patricia, check this out."

He pressed play

Patricia: "Oh god no."

At the audition...

Eddie was dressed and had one his beanie. He went inside the lobby and stepped on stage

Man: "Name."

Eddie: "Edison Sweet, but you can call me Eddie."

Man: "Age."

Eddie: "22."

Man: "Weight."

Eddie: "Huh?"

Man: "WEIGHT!"

Eddie: "138 pounds."

Man: "Skinny, but all right. Now, before we start, take off the hat."

Eddie: "What?"

Man: "Take off your hat."

Eddie: "Do I have to?"

Man: "Yes. Now take off your hat."

Eddie slowly started taking off his hat then yelled

Eddie: "I'M BALD!"

Man: "What?"

Eddie: "I'm bald. Totally, and it's natural too."

Man: "I see your hair."

Eddie: "If I have to..."

Eddie quickly took of his hat and showed them his hair

Man: "OH MY-"

Woman: "WHY?!"

Eddie: "I tried dying it black. Now I know why it's called hair _dye_. That's exactly what I wanted to do."

Man: "NEXT!"

Eddie: "There is no next, I'm the only one who auditioned for the part."

Man: "I don't care, next!"

Eddie: "Tell me, why doesn't anyone want this part?"

Woman: "Read this scene."

She handed the script to Eddie and watched him read the scene

Eddie: "I can't do that! I have a girlfriend!"

Woman: "Apparently, a lot of guys do."

Eddie put his had back on

Eddie: "Good day."

Man: "Listen, I could-"

Eddie: "I SAID GOOD DAY!"

At Joy's job...

Joy was talking to her boss

Joy: "I've been working here for three years, Brenda's only been here for a month. Would you consider it?"

Boss: "Would you consider being fired?"

Joy: "No."

Boss: "Then you will be editor in chief when it's time."

Joy: "Yes ma'am."

Joy pulled out her phone

Joy: "See Nina? I told you she would say no!"


	31. The one where they're not in high school

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own House of Anubis! If I did then Jerome never would have cheated on Mara.**

* * *

**Patricia's stomach update**

**Month: 4**

**What it looks like: Take your tank top, and put four socks underneath it. They all have to be the same size. To get it right it's-sock, on top of sock, on top of sock, on top of sock. That's what she looks like.**

* * *

The one where they're not in high school anymore episode: 31

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table in Joy and Patricia's looking at the picture of the baby

Nina: "It looks like a little peanut! I have a nickname for it now!"

Patricia: "I know. Obviously this baby learns fast because see those little hands? Well he or she likes to squeeze my bladder."

Amber: "Alfie, we made that."

Alfie: "Isn't he adorable?"

Victor walked in and looked at the picture

Victor: "Is that a chicken nugget?"

Patricia: "It's the baby."

Victor: "Oh."

Eddie: "He's right, he does look like a chicken nugget."

Patricia: "What?"

Victor: "While I'm here, miss Martin. Last night I could not go to sleep due to you and Mr. Clarke."

Fabian: "What?"

Nina: "We were kissing each other."

Jerome: "Nina..."

Victor: "And this was at 11 at night."

Nina: "Victor, you can't tell me when to go to sleep. Just because you sleep on the couch doesn't mean you control me!"

Jerome: "Whoa. Hey, calm down."

Nina: "Do you know how controlling he's been this past month?"

Victor: "I'm just saying..."

Nina: "You're not saying nothing!"

Jerome: "Hey now! You can sleep over tonight if you want. Alfie's barley sleeping in his own bed anymore."

Alfie: "Get over it. me moving out is the best for me, Amber, and the chicken nugget."

At Carl's cafe..

Fabian had just finished performing and sat down on the couch

Joy: "You did great!"

Fabian: "Thank you."

Mara: "Mick?"

Mick: "What now?"

Mara: "Where's my bagel?"

Mick: "In the universe of bagels."

Mara: "Very funny."

Joy: "Speaking of food, are we still on for later?"

Mick: "Of course we are."

Nina: "On for what?"

Joy: "A picnic."

Patricia: "You'll have to pack like two days worth of food."

Mick: "I don't eat that much."

Joy: "Actually, you do."

Mick: "Either way, I'm very excited."

Nina: "Jerome, we should go on a picnic!"

Jerome: "No thanks."

Nina: "Oh come on!"

Jerome: "It's August, do you know what the heat will do to my hair?"

Nina: "You and that damn hair."

Jerome: "I just want to look good."

Nina: "Well I want to look good too but you don't see me bragging about it."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome was tossing Corbierre when Mara came in

Mara: "You know Victor's going to kill you."

Jerome: "Hello to you too!"

Mara: "Give me the bird."

Jerome: "No way, this is fun."

Mara: "If you break him you're going to have to dig your own grave."

Jerome: "Well excuse me miss pushy pushy. You're just mad because you have to go back to work next month."

Mara: "Nah uh! I love being a sixth grade teacher, I'm just mad that I won't have the kids from last year."

Jerome: "How dare they go into the seventh grade!"

Mara: "Okay, come on. Just give me the bird."

Jerome got up and started walking out of the apartment

Mara: "Jerome!"

Jerome: "Come and get it!"

Mara tackled Jerome to the ground and grabbed Corbierre. Just as she got up Jerome pulled her leg and wrestled her for the bird

Jerome: "Victory is mine!"

The two went to the stairs and Jerome held Corbierre over the railing

Jerome: "Two floors, think about it Jaffary."

Mara: "I hate you."

Jerome: "Just take him."

Mara snatched Corbierre from Jerome and stepped from the railing

Jerome: "Satisfied?"

Mara: "Just be lucky you're smart. Because who knows what you would have done."

Then, to her horror, Mara tripped on her shoelace and Corbierre went soaring. He tumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor.

Mara: "NOOOO!"

Jerome started laughing at her

Mara: "Go get him!"

A few seconds later Jerome came back with a one winged, beak less, one eyed Corbierre

Mara: "Oh my god."

Jerome: "Should we look for his wing, beak, and eye?"

Mara: "Yeah...I swear that thing is giving me the stink eye."

Jerome: "Well he only has _one _eye!"

At the park...

Joy and Mick were at the park and setting out the blanket

Mick: "Where's the basket?"

Joy: "I thought you brought the basket."

Mick: "I thought you did!"

Joy: "Mick!"

Mick: "Joy!"

Joy: "I gave it to you to put in the car."

Mick: "I...fine. I'm getting it."

Mick went to car and came back with the basket

Joy: "Was it hard?"

Mick: "No."

Joy: "Alright."

Joy opened the basket and pulled out a sandwich

Mick: "What is that?"

Joy: "Mold, that's what it is."

Joy put the sandwich to the side and pulled out a piece of paper

Mick: "I wrote you a poem."

Joy: "Aw! Lets see..."

_Joy, you are like priceless china_

_It can break, like your heart_

_Something something start_

_Okay._

Mick: "I meant to write more then I fell asleep."

Joy: "Thanks...I guess."

At Mara and Nina's...

Mara and Jerome were in her room trying to fix Corbierre

Mara: "Tweezers."

He handed her the tweezers

Mara: "Sponge."

He handed her the sponge

Mara: "Nail base."

He handed her the nail polish

Mara: "Doughnut."

He handed her a doughnut, she took a bite, gave it back to Jerome and started working again

Mara: "Okay, I think we're done."

Jerome: "Great, now that you've finished your toes can we start working on the bird?"

Mara: "I want to look cute."

Jerome: "What did you use the tweezers for anyway? I wasn't paying attention."

Mara: "Hangnail. All right, where is the little booger?"

Jerome handed Mara Corbierre and she started working on him

Mara: "Eye."

He handed her the eye

Mara: "Glue."

He handed her the glue

Mara: "Beak."

He handed her the beak. Mara glued the beak on

Mara: "Wing."

He handed her the wing

Mara: "Sewing kit."

He handed her the sewing kit and watched as she carefully stitched his wing back on

Mara: "Doughnut."

He handed her a doughnut, she took a bite, gave it back to Jerome and started working again

Mara: "Okay, I'm done."

Jerome: "Is he going to make it?"

Mara: "I don't know."

Jerome: "Wait 24 hours?"

Mara: "We don't have 24 hours! Victor's going to be home in like three hours and if we don't-CRAP!"

Jerome: "What?"

Mara: "Did you hear that?"

Whistling

Mara: "Victor's home."

Jerome: "Dun dun dun."

Mara: "You're not helping!"

Victor: "Miss Jaffary?"

Mara: "Oh god, hide Corbierre. I'll be back."

Mara went to the living room and smiled

Victor: "Hi...why are you wearing goggles?"

Mara: "What? Oh, these old things, I use them when I paint my toes, the fumes really get to me...how are you?"

Victor: "Okay, I guess."

Mara: "Great!"

Victor: "Where's Corbierre?"

Mara: "Who's that?"

Victor: "Miss Jaffary, what did you do with Corbierre?"

Mara: "Nothing!"

Victor: "What's in your room?"

Mara: "Nothing...I...Victor, I'm an open book, you know that!"

Victor opened the door and found Jerome under the covers without a shirt

Mara: "Okay...you caught me. Jerome and I were going to have sex."

Victor: "Oy. I'm just...have fun."

Victor quickly left while yelling things like "Have fun!" or "I don't want to see this, or know about it!" and "Use a condom!"

Mara: "Jerome?"

Jerome: "Everything but your doughnut is under your bed. I was creating an illusion."

Mara: "Where is my doughnut?"

Jerome: "I ate it."

Mara jumped on top of Jerome and started wrestling him

Jerome: "Stop!"

Mara: "NEVER!"

They stopped and stared in each others eyes.

Mara: "Lets fix Corbierre."

Jerome: "Yeah."

Mara jumped off and grabbed Corbierre from under her bed

At the park...

Joy and Mick were laughing and eating when a squirrel jumped into their basket

Mick: "Hey! Get out!"

Joy: "He's not doing anything bad."

Mick: "Yeah?"

Joy: "Hey! Stop pooping on our chips!"

Mick grabbed the squirrel only for it to jump on his face

Mick: "AHHHHHHHH! EVIL SQUIRREL! GET IT OFF! AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!"

Joy: "Stop running!"

Mick: "IT'S THE DEVIL!"

Joy: "CALM DOWN!"

Mick: "JOY! GET IT OFF!"

As soon as Mick stopped running the squirrel jumped off of his face and left

Joy: "Ouch. You probably need to go to a doctor for those scratches."

Mick: "Do I still look hot?"

Joy: "Yeah, a hot mess."

At Carl's cafe...

Victor was telling everyone about Mara and Jerome

Amber: "Really? But she said she was saving herself until marriage."

Victor: "Unless they eloped, I don't think that's the plan anymore."

Alfie: "Do you think it's happening right now?"

Victor: "Probably."

Patricia: "Go Mara."

Eddie: "But isn't he dating Nina?"

Victor: "Well then don't tell her!"

Amber: "Lets call them."

Alfie: "No!"

Amber: "Yeah, in a movie this one girl called another one while she and her boyfriend were getting friendly and she heard everything."

Patricia: "I rather not."

Amber: "Well I'm going to!"

Amber called Mara and put the phone up to her ear.

Mara picked up

Mara: "Hello."

Amber: "You're good at hiding stuff, but not from me. I know what you're doing."

Mara: "You do?"

Amber: "And I know that it's happening right now. And I know Jerome is there too!"

Amber hung up and smiled

Mara turned and gave Jerome a worried look

Jerome: "What happened?"

Mara: "Amber just called me and said she knows what we're doing!"

Jerome: "How?"

Mara: "I don't know, but she does."

Jerome: "Is she going to tell Victor?"

Mara: "Probably, because she was very serious about this. Amber's _never_ serious!"

Jerome: "Oh no!"

Mara: "What are we going to do?"

Jerome: "I don't know! Uh...get a new bird and name that one Corbierre."

Mara grabbed her phone and put it up to her ear

Mara: "Hello, stuffed bird incorporation?"

Jerome: "You're so mean to me."

Mara picked up Corbierre and set him on the coffee table. She turned around and hugged Jerome.

Jerome: "We did it."

Mara: "Yeah, we did it."

Nina: "Did what?"

Mara turned around

Mara: "No! Not _it _I mean we fixed something in my room."

Nina: "That better be the only thing you did."

At the hospital...

Mick came out with bandages on his face and started crying

Joy: "Come here, baby. You'll be fine."

* * *

**A new chapter! It's 10:56 PM and I'm hungry, so this isn't my best. Did any of you notice that I posted the last one on the 31st, when I real pregnant woman would be finishing the month? We have 11 more chapters until the baby's born!  
**


	32. The one with the kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HOA. LEAVE ME ALONE!**

* * *

The one with the kiss episode: 32

Everyone was hanging out at Carl's cafe when Alfie ran in excited

Amber: "Whoa there! What happened?"

Alfie: "I joined a class!"

Amber: "That's really nice of you."

Alfie: "What? No, I already know that we won't need Lamaze for another four months, I'm talking about a class for me!"

Amber: "What class?"

Alfie: "Gymnastics!"

Victor: "Oh god."

Amber: "Why?"

Alfie: "Why not?"

Amber: "Is this because you want to do splits on trees and yell 'hashtag, splits on trees!' whenever people pass by?"

Alfie: "No...yes."

Patricia: "This baby's not going to have a father."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia walked into the apartment and stopped Joy in her tracks

Joy: "Pat, I need to go to work."

Patricia: "Guess who I ran into at the grocery store?"

Joy: "Who?"

Patricia: "Lisa Tellingway!"

Joy: "Your enemy from college?"

Patricia: "No, the purple dinosaur, YES MY ENEMY FROM COLLEGE!"

Joy: "Okay first of all, OW! Second, what happened?"

_FLASHBACK_

_Patricia was in the cereal isle deciding between Cocoa puffs and Cinnamon toast crunch_

_Patricia: "I'll take both."_

_She threw them into the shopping cart and started walking to the next isle when she hit another cart_

_Patricia: "Sorry!"_

_Lisa: "Watch where you're...Patricia?"_

_Patricia: "Lisa...hi."_

_Lisa: "Oh my god, it's so good to see you!"_

_Patricia: "You too!"_

_Lisa: "Well, I guess you're not doing good."_

_Patricia: "What?"_

_Lisa: "You gained the freshman 15 back!"_

_Patricia: "I'm pregnant."_

_Lisa: "No way! How many months?"_

_Patricia: "Four."_

_Lisa: "And you're already showing? No way!"_

_Patricia: "Yes way!"_

_Lisa: "Well, it was good seeing you again."_

_Patricia: "You too...I guess."_

Joy: "She called you fat?"

Patricia: "I know! The nerve of her, and her blonde hair. Which according to all the boys, she was a red head in high school."

Joy: "Wow. Anyway, don't let her get to you."

Patricia: "It's hard not to when you're called fat! I hate my body."

Joy: "Just wait five months. Bye!"

Joy quickly left

Patricia: "What? JOY!"

At the classes...

Alfie went in and saw everyone doing weird tricks

Alfie: "Do any of these people have bones?"

The teacher ordered everyone into a spot and started

Teacher: "Hello, I'm Mr. Petey and I will be your teacher."

Alfie raised his hand

Mr. Petey: "Yes?"

Alfie: "Will we wear leotards?"

Mr. Petey: "No."

Alfie raised his hand again

Mr. Petey: "Yes?"

Alfie: "Is salami involved?"

Mr. Petey: "Who are you?"

Alfie: "I'm Alfie Lewis, I'm one of your students."

Mr. Petey: "Of course...okay, lets get started!"

Later...

Mr. Petey: "Okay, who here knows how to do a cartwheel?"

Everyone but Alfie raised their hand

Mr. Petey: "Alfie, why don't you show the class some cartwheels?"

Alfie: "Uh...sure?"

Alfie went up to the front and stood there awkwardly

Mr. Petey: "Go ahead."

Alfie lied down on the floor and put an arm up

Alfie: "I did it."

Mr. Petey: "Very funny. Here, let me help you."

Mr. Petey helped Alfie and up and threw him towards the mats on the wall

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian, Eddie, Mick, and Jerome were talking about girls and dates

Eddie: "Turns out, she was married!"

Mick: "That happened to me once, not fun."

The door opened and a brunette walked in behind a blonde

Jerome: "Hey now!"

Eddie: "Wow!"

Mick: "Yowza."

Fabian: "What? Oh, yeah, something za?"

Jerome: "Dude, come on. Why don't you try talking to the brunette?"

Fabian: "I don't know..."

Guys: "Come on! Go get her number! Go!"

After a few minutes Fabian got up and went over to her

Fabian: "Hi."

Girl: "Hi."

Fabian: "I'm Fabian."

Girl: "Destiny."

Fabian: "Hi...my friends are putting me up to this bet even though they know perfectly well I'm still not over my ex girlfriend-"

Destiny: "And you're not ready to go on dates. That's happened to me a bunch of times already, especially with Laurie over here."

Laurie: "I'm just trying to help you."

Destiny: "Two hours after I broke up with Jamie?"

Laurie: "Shut up."

Destiny pulled out a pen and wrote on Fabian's hand

Fabian: "Thanks."

Destiny: "You could call it if you ever want to get pizza."

Fabian pulled out his phone and called Destiny

Destiny: "I'd love to go."

Fabian: "Are you free Friday?"

Destiny: "That will work. See you Friday."

Fabian: "You too."

Fabian ran back to couch

Eddie: "Way to go, man!"

Mick: "You got her number!"

Jerome: "Her friends not so bad either-"

Eddie: "You're dating my sister."

Jerome: "In the sense of mental health and mind. Not looks."

Eddie: "Yep."

At the magazine office...

Joy was editing an article about high heels and how to repair them when two hands covered her eyes

Joy: "I'd recognize these clammy hands anywhere...Debby?"

Mick: "No, Mick!"

Joy: "Hey you! What are you doing here?"

Mick: "I wanted to surprise my favorite girl."

Joy: "You're so sweet."

Mick: "So this is what an office looks like for a magazine. And the entire time I thought there a bunch of models walking around modeling the latest clothes that you write about in articles." **(A/N: This is longest one I've ever written, it's an After Anubis first!) **

Joy: "Nope, just us. The photography building gets the models."

Debby, Joy's assistant, came in and showed Joy a new file

Joy: "Debby! This model is too skinny! We're supposed to make girls feel bad about themselves, not starve themselves to death!"

Debby: "I told you that I shouldn't be in charge of Photoshopping!"

Mick: "That does not look natural, even for a magazine."

Debby: "Hi, you must be Mick."

Mick: "Hi."

Debby: "Joy talks about you all the time, she says that you're the love of her life."

Mick: "Really?"

Joy: "Debby."

Debby: "Oops! Sorry."

Joy: "It's okay, I just wanted to tell him myself."

Debby: "Oh."

Mick: "Honey, where's the bathroom?"

Joy: "Down there, to the left."

Mick ran out leaving Joy and Debby

Joy: "Deb, you need to help me with something."

Debby: "What's up?"

Joy: "I want to test Mick."

Debby: "What?"

Joy: "I need you to flirt with him. First it'll be little things, then it'll be like full on flirting. Then I want you to make a move."

Debby: "And if he rejects me?"

Joy: "He's faithful."

Debby: "If he isn't?"

Joy: "I dump him."

Debby: "In the garbage?"

Joy: "In the stinkiest garbage in town."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Amber, Alfie, and Patricia were sitting on the couch

Alfie: "I can't believe you're already showing."

Patricia: "I can't believe this is really happening."

Amber: "I can't believe we still haven't thought of names!"

Alfie: "Okay, if it's a girl, Emma."

Amber: "And if it's a boy? And I swear to god if you say Starwars27272727 I will hurt you!"

Alfie: "I was actually going with Steven, but I guess not."

Eddie walked in and sat on the couch

Patricia: "Are you okay?"

Eddie: "I'm terrible at being my own agent."

Patricia: "Then why don't you just get one?"

Eddie: "Because it's too much money."

Amber: "We can help you. Well, I can. Alfie's spending too much money on those stupid gymnastics classes."

Alfie: "They're not stupid."

Patricia: "Your teacher practically threw you across the room!"

Alfie: "I got over it."

Eddie: "Amber, you would do that?"

Amber: "Of course."

Eddie: "Thank you!"

The two hugged and Fabian came in

Fabian: "I need help."

Eddie: "Yes, you do need a new hairstyle."

Fabian: "What? No, what should I wear on my date with Destiny on Friday?"

Amber: "The blue shirt."

Patricia: "You'll be fine. Your dates not for another two days."

Fabian: "I know, but I'm freaking out. This is my first date since the breakup."

Patricia: "There's no need to freak out."

Eddie: "She's right. You guys will be fine."

Fabian: "Thanks."

Fabian left.

At Carl's cafe...

Patricia was sitting on the couch when Destiny sat next to her

Destiny: "Hi."

Patricia: "Hi."

Destiny: "Have you ever lied to a boy?"

Patricia: "I once told my boyfriend that I didn't believe in seahorses and he believed me."

Destiny: "What?"

Patricia: "Never mind."

Destiny: "On Friday I'm going out with this guy named Fabian and I'm really nervous."

Patricia: "You must be Destiny! Hi, I'm Patricia, Fabian's friend."

Destiny: "Hi!"

Patricia: "So, what's this big secret you're keeping from Fabian?"

Destiny: "I'm gay."

Patricia: "Oh. Then why are you going on a date with him?"

Destiny: "When I met him, I was here with Laurie, and she wants me to review him."

Patricia: "But he's a human being not a pair of shoes."

Destiny: "Exactly!"

Patricia: "Are you going to tell him on Friday?"

Destiny: "I'm planning on it."

Patricia: "Wait, how about you tell him now?"

Destiny: "No! It's going to crush him if I cancel the date."

Patricia: "And it's going to crush him if you lie to him!"

Destiny: "I don't know what to do."

Patricia: "Well you either tell him the truth or you're stuck in a relationship you don't want to be in."

Destiny: "Thanks."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Nina was singing along to the _Roswell _theme song when Jerome came in and sat down on the bed

Jerome: "Is this the show where the aliens are hot and sexy?"

Nina: "Yeah."

Jerome: "Great."

Nina: "Oh come on! It's a good show!"

Jerome: "Whatever you say."

Nina: "Please watch with me. This is my favorite episode."

Jerome: "Alright."

Nina cuddled up to Jerome and turned up the volume

Later...

Nina fell out of bed and quickly sat up. She turned off Jerome's game and woke him up

Jerome: "What?"

Nina: "We fell asleep."

Jerome: "Oh. Weird."

Nina: "Not weird! Jerome, the last time I slept in the same bed with a boy it was with Fabian!"

Jerome: "Do we have Froot loops?"

Nina: "No. Jerome, what does this mean?"

Jerome: "It mean I'm hungry."

Nina: "No! Us in the same bed."

Jerome: "Uh... sleeping?"

Nina: "Whatever. Can I stay?"

Jerome: "Sure."

Nina got under the covers and cuddled up next to Jerome

The next morning...

Alfie was eating pancakes when Nina came out of Jerome's room

Nina: "Crap!"

Alfie: "Are we saying good morning this way?"

Nina: "No, you're already up."

Alfie: "Wait. You came here in your pajamas, you went into Jerome's room..."

Jerome came out and grabbed a plate

Alfie: "Congratulations man! You finally did it with a girl!"

Jerome: "That's not what happened."

Alfie: "Then why is she wearing her pajamas?"

Jerome: "We were watching that hot alien show and we fell asleep."

Alfie turned to look at Nina, and she nodded

Alfie: "Oh. Okay."

Jerome: "I'm waiting for someone special."

Alfie: "Well thanks for getting my hopes up for nothing!"

Nina: "Even if anything _had _happened, we would be better at hiding it."

Alfie: "Oh. Wait, what?"

At the magazine office...

Joy was writing an article when a bouquet of flowers appeared in front of her

Mick: "Surprise."

Joy: "Mick! Thank you."

Mick: "Why are you telling your readers to spend millions of dollars on products?"

Joy: "That's what fashion magazines are suppose to do."

As Mick talked Joy made a signal to Debby. She quickly walked over and jumped on the desk

Debby: "Hello Mick."

Mick: "Hi?"

Debby: "Don't I look sexy standing on top of this desk?"

Mick: "No."

Debby: "Well, I think I do."

Mick: "You really don't."

Joy: "What are you doing?"

Debby: "Being flirty."

Joy: "But why like this?"

Debby: "Because standing on a desk is the best way to win a guy."

Joy: "Please get off before you break your neck."

Debby: "I'll be careful."

Joy pushed Debby off and started typing again.

Debby: "OW!"

At the restaurant...

Fabian and Destiny were eating at a Italian restaurant laughing and talking

Destiny: "You know, you're the best date I've ever been on."

Fabian: "So are you...well, you're the only date I've ever been on since I broke up with Nina."

Destiny: "Fabian, there's something I need to tell you."

Fabian: "Yeah?"

Destiny: "I'm...I'm...I'm a Peridot!"

Patricia: "You're kidding me, right?"

The next day at Carl's cafe Destiny was telling Patricia about the date

Destiny: "I freaked out! Who knew that we share the same birthstone?"

Patricia: "You share the same birthstone but the not the same preference!"

Destiny: "What should I do?"

Patricia: "Just tell him already!"

Destiny: "I don't know how."

Everyone else walked into Carl's cafe as Destiny left

Nina: "Hey, isn't that my replacement?"

Patricia: "Yeah...she's gay."

All: "What?!"

Patricia: "She told me. She's reviewing Fabian for one her straight friends."

Nina: "But he's a human being not a piece of candy."

Patricia: "That's what I said!"

Amber: "Does he know?"

Patricia: "She was going to tell him, but she chickened out and told him her birthstone instead."

Joy: "Poor Fabes."

Victor: "I was in a situation like this once. I was 16 and-"

Jerome: "No one wants to know."

Victor: "I was 16 and I went on a date with this girl. It took three years for her to tell me. By then we were already dating."

Joy: "Wow."

Victor: "And seeing as Mr. Rutter's older than 16, they'll probably be married with children by the time she tells him."

Nina: "Patricia?"

Patricia: "No! I can't tell him, he'll think I'm lying."

Joy: "Well someone needs to tell him."

Patricia: "No way, no how."

Fabian came in and happily sat down

Fabian: "I had a great time with Destiny last night."

Nina: "Great, Patricia wants to tell you something."

Fabian: "What's wrong?"

Patricia: "Uh...lately I've been having gas problems."

Fabian: "I'm...sorry?"

Patricia: "Yeah."

Nina: "I hate you."

At the agency...

Eddie sat down in front of a lady, in her 50s smoking cigarettes

Lady: "I'm Esther, what do you want?"

Eddie: "Well, I was looking for an agent, and-"

Esther: "Lets see..."

Esther lifted up Eddie's face and examined him

Eddie: "This is new."

Esther: "I like you."

Eddie: "Thank you!"

Esther: "There's this role for this new movie called 'In the skies' and if you're lucky you could play the lead pilot."

Eddie: "Thank you!"

Esther: "Now get lost, I have three more clients."

Eddie happily left Esther's office

At Mara and Nina's...

Jerome was telling the guys about him and Nina

Jerome: "I can't remember anything because I was asleep, but it was amazing."

Eddie: "So what? I do that every night."

Jerome: "Is it because I was super close with your sister last night?"

Nina: "Don't say it like that."

Jerome: "You know what I mean."

Mara: "Wow, this is...wow."

Nina: "I know, I feel so happy."

Mara: "Yay..."

At the mall...

Mick was looking at sports equipment when Debby threw herself in front of the baseballs

Debby: "Hello, Micky poo."

Mick: "Hi?"

Debby: "Wow, look at these... sports stuff. It's just so, sporty."

Mick: "Thanks."

Debby: "You, you look amazing."

Mick: "So do you."

Debby: "What do you think about, politics?"

Mick: "Uh...I'm not involved in politics. It makes my eyes cross involuntarily for hours."

Debby: "Me too."

Mick: "Okay... this was fun."

Debby: "You know what I like?'

Mick: "What?"

Debby: "Ceramics."

Mick: "Why did you whisper that?"

Debby: "Why aren't you whispering?"

Mick: "You're...I...never mind."

Debby creepily walked away and went to the accessories

Joy: "I'm going to hit you right now."

Debby: "I tried."

Joy: "Debby, YOU HAD ONE JOB!"

At the gymnastics class...

Everyone was doing somersaults and cartwheels. Alfie on the other hand was watching _Sherlock _on his tablet

Alfie: "Get out! Get out of there! RUN! RUN!"

Mr. Petey snatched the tablet from Alfie and gave him the evil eye

Alfie: "Hello."

Mr. Petey: "Get up."

Alfie scrambled to his feet and awkwardly smiled

Mr. Petey: "Go over there. I'll keep this until the end of class."

Alfie went over to the side of the room where everyone else was

Mr. Petey: "Alright, line up."

They all lined up

Mr. Petey: "How many of you here have done a double split, jump, tumble, jump, cartwheel and roll?"

No one raised their hands

Mr. Petey: "Alfie, you'll demonstrate."

Alfie walked to the front and stood next to the teacher

Mr. Petey: "First, you want to put your arms up like this."

Alfie put his arms up

Mr. Petey: "Oh, you need to shave under there."

Alfie: "Thanks?"

Mr. Petey: "Now, you do this."

He took Alfie and (enter big word for picking up and throwing across the room here)

Alfie: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Later...

Alfie was in the hospital crying

Amber: "I told you not to take those classes!"

Alfie: "My butt hurts."

Amber: "Your _butt _is what you're worried about? What about your ribs, or your spleen, or your HEAD? Never mind, your head was already broken."

Fabian: "She told you so."

Destiny came in and handed roses to Alfie

Alfie: "Thank you."

Destiny: "Wait, you're not Fabian."

Patricia: "You're telling him?"

Destiny: "Duh."

Fabian: "Telling me what?"

Mick and Debby came in

Debby: _You are the butter to my peanut! _

Mick: "Joy, make her stop!"

Joy: "Are you flirting with my boyfriend?"

Debby: "Did you forget?"

Patricia: "The baby just kicked!"

Destiny: "I'm gay!"

Mick: "What?"

Amber and Alfie: "What?"

Fabian: "What?"

Eddie: "Wait, what are we whating about?"

Fabian: "You're a lesbian?"

Destiny: "I was reviewing you for Laurie."

Fabian: "Reviewing?"

Alfie: "The baby just kicked!"

Patricia: "It feels so weird, but so amazing at the same time!"

Mick: "What does she mean 'did you forget'?"

Joy: "I was testing you."

Mick left, Joy followed

Joy: "Hey!"

Mick: "Why would you test me?"

Joy: "Doesn't every girlfriend do that at some point?"

Mick: "No!"

Joy: "What?"

Mick: "I can't believe you don't trust me."

Joy: "I trust you."

Mick: "Then why would you have to test me?"

Joy: "After the whole Fabian thing I wanted to see our relationship was going."

Mick: "By having Debby flirt with me? She's creepy!"

Joy: "Yeah... that wasn't the best decision."

Mick: "Joy, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Joy: "I know that, I just... I wanted to be sure."

Mick: "Well now you just ruined that."

Joy: "How?"

Mick: "I'm breaking up with you."

Joy: "What?"

Mick: "We're done, we're finished...I... Joy, I'm sorry."

Joy: "You can't do this!"

Mick: "I can."

Joy: "Mick."

Mick: "I'm sorry, I...I'm sorry."

Joy: "So you're just going to end everything, like that?"

Mick: "This relationship isn't going to work."

Joy: "You know what, I don't care anymore. Fine, we're done. Just remember, you may never get anything like this relationship again!"

Joy grabbed her purse from the chair and left the hospital

Back inside...

Fabian: "I can't believe this."

Destiny: "I'm sorry."

Fabian: "Don't be. You're an amazing girl and I hope whoever you end up makes you happy."

The two hugged and Destiny gave him the roses, she then left

Nina: "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Fabian: "I don't want to talk right now."

Patricia: "I felt another kick! I haven't had coffee in four months, I don't know what's wrong with the chicken nugget."

Alfie: "Hey, where's Mara?"

Jerome: "I'll go check."

Jerome went to the waiting room and saw Mara curled up in a ball on a chair

Jerome: "Boo."

Mara: "Hi."

Jerome: "Are you okay?"

Mara: "I was just thinking, you and Nina were sleeping in the same bed."

Jerome: "Nothing happened. Just snoring and drooling."

Mara: "I know, but soon...you know."

Jerome: "I'm waiting for the right time. Don't worry."

Mara: "Yeah, you're right."

Jerome grabbed Mara's hand and smiled. They both looked at each other and looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Then, they kissed. As soon as they stopped Mara stood up

Mara: "I have to go."

She ran out of the waiting room leaving Jerome with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Cue the "OMG! JARA JARA JARA JARA!" reviews  
**


	33. The one where Corbierre breaks

**PATRICIA'S STOMACH UPDATE**

**Month: 6**

**What it looks like: Take your tank top, and- get this. Put ANOTHER tank top underneath it. That's what she looks like**

**Okay, so this chapter takes a place a day after "The one with the kiss" and right now, Patricia's in her sixth month. She just skipped an entire month over night, so lets just pretend we don't know that she skipped a month, okay?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I still do not own House of Anubis. I also do not own _I hope you dance _by Lee Ann Womack  
**

* * *

The one where Corbierre breaks episode: 33

Alfie was getting dressed when Amber walked in

Amber: "Hi."

Alfie: "Every heard of knocking?"

Amber: "Sorry. So... how are you doing?"

Alfie: "Good."

Amber: "Great... um... listen... Patricia's in her sixth month."

Alfie: "And?"

Amber: "And, you have three months to move in."

Alfie: "Do I have to?"

Amber: "Yes, you do. Please?"

Alfie: "Alright..."

Amber: "Great!"

Amber kissed Alfie on the cheek and left.

At Carl's cafe...

Victor walked in and started looking under pillows

Nina: "Are you okay?"

Victor: "I can't find Corbierre... has anyone seen him?"

Mick: "I have!"

At Jerome and Alfie's Mick and Jerome were making another video with Corbierre. This time it was a parody of _We Can't Stop _by Miley Cyrus.

Jerome: "Well give me the extra batteries."

Mick handed Jerome the batteries and watched him put them in

Jerome: "What should we do now?"

Mick: "We should have him wall twerk!"

Jerome: "Alright!"

Jerome set Corbierre up against the wall

Mick: "And... action!"

Jerome started shaking Corbierre and then, Corbierre's head fell off

Mick and Jerome: "NO!"

Mick picked up Corbierre and started hyperventilating

Jerome: "Mick- M-Mick... MICK!"

Mick: "Yeah?"

Jerome: "Give me the bird, and calm down."

Mick: "How am I supposed to calm down? We're going to die! DIE! And Joy and I broke up last night and I loved her so much!"

Mick buried his head into a pillow and started crying

Jerome: "You poor poor child."

At Patricia and Joy's...

Patricia was knocking on Joy's door over and over again

Joy: "Go away!"

Patricia: "Joy, come on!"

Joy: "GO AWAY!"

Patricia: "He's just a boy!"

Joy: "He's a special boy!"

Patricia: "Joy-"

Joy: "GO AWAY!"

Patricia: "I have pizza, and you love pizza."

Joy: "Mick loved Pizza."

Patricia: "Everyone loves pizza... except vegans."

Joy: "Patricia, stop trying."

Patricia: "Oh, the baby just kicked. You love it when the baby moves around."

Joy: "No it isn't."

Patricia: "It's my uterus. If I say the baby's moving, then it's moving."

Joy: "Patricia, just stop. I just want to be alone."

Patricia: "You said that last night. Are you going to lock yourself in your room?"

Joy: "Yes!"

Patricia: "For how long?"

Joy: "How many days until the baby's three?"

Patricia: "Too many!"

Joy: "That doesn't answer my question."

Patricia: "UGH!"

Patricia ran to the box, took out a piece and took a big chunk out of it.

Patricia: "I don't remember ordering pepperoni."

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Mick was crying and Jerome was pacing back and forth

Jerome: "Okay, if we don't fix this stupid bird, we'll die. If we get caught, we die. If we do fix this thing and it looks terrible, WE DIE! Either way, I'm going to die alone."

Mick: "Joy..."

Jerome: "Dude, get over her! I did."

Mick: "The reason why you two broke up was because you were going to date Patricia, this is different!"

Jerome: "True."

Mick: "What should I do?"

Jerome: "Ice cream."

Mick: "And romcoms?"

Jerome: "Plenty of romcoms... wait..."

Mick: "We're talking like women!"

Mick started crying again. He grabbed Corbierre's body and took a chunk out of it

Jerome: "MICK!"

Mick: "AH!"

Mick spit out the chunk of feathers and threw Corbierre towards the sink. Jerome ran over to the sink and took out a now soaking wet Corbierre. Jerome started crying as well.

At Carl's cafe...

Fabian was checking himself out in a spoon when Mara ran in

Fabian: "What? I wasn't checking myself out in a spoon!"

Mara: "Uh... okay...? Fabian, can we talk?"

Fabian: "You and Jerome kissed."

Mara: "What? How do you know?"

Fabian: "I didn't... until now."

Mara: "I hate you."

Fabian: "How did it happen?"

Mara: "Well, we were in the waiting room-"

Fabian: "This happened last night?"

Mara: "Yes! So, we were in the waiting room, we were talking and then we kissed!"

Fabian: "Oh my god... this is great!"

Mara: "What?"

Fabian: "If Nina finds out, then she'll dump Jerome and come running back to me!"

Mara: "Yeah, and I'll lose a friend."

Fabian: "Who cares? I'm getting my girl back."

Mara gave Fabian the evil eye and stood up

Fabian: "I'm sorry, Mara."

Mara sat down and sighed

Mara: "What am I supposed to do?"

Fabian: "Okay, you'll need some maple syrup, a rabid platypus, a trampoline, and a broken keyboard. First you need-"

Mara: "Nope."

Fabian: "Wait! Before you leave, how did you kiss? Like this,"

Fabian kissed the air

Fabian: "Or like this?"

He stuck out his tongue and started flicking it around

Mara: "The first one... you weirdo."

Mara quickly ran out just as Victor came in

Victor: "Mr. Rutter, have you seen Corbierre?"

Fabian: "No, but Jerome and Mara kissed."

Victor: "WHAT?!"

Fabian: "Last night, in the waiting room."

Victor: "What waiting room?"

Fabian: "You weren't there? Yeah, Alfie had to go to the hospital after his gymnastics class and Jerome and Mara kissed."

Victor: "Did they kiss like this,"

Victor kissed the air

Victor: "Or like this?"

He stuck out his tongue and started flicking it around

Fabian: "The first one... you weirdo. Her words, not mine!"

At Patricia and Joy's...

The next day everyone except Mick and Jerome were at the apartment hanging out

Patricia: "Hey, Joy, CIVILIZATION!"

Joy: "Not now!"

Nina: "She must be really sad."

Alfie: "Wait, what was her favorite song when we were 13?"

Patricia: "_I hope you dance _by Lee Ann Womack... why?"

Everyone was standing in front of Joy's door singing the song

Joy: "STOP!"

Nina: "LOUDER!"

_I HOPE YOU DANCE..._

Alfie: "DANCE JOY, DANCE!"

_I HOPE YOU DANCE._  
_ I HOPE YOU DANCE...I HOPE YOU DANCE!_

Joy: "You guys sound terrible!"

Amber: "That's kind of the point!"

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Jerome and Mick were gluing Corbierre's head back on

Mick: "And... there!"

Jerome picked Corbierre up only for his head to fall off again.

Jerome: "Damn it! Wait, IS THAT HIS EYE?!"

Mick: "We're going to die alone. We really are going to die."

There was a knock on the door

Victor: "Hello?"

Jerome and Mick quickly hid Corbierre, his head, and his eye under a pillow and let Victor in

Victor: "Have you- what did you do?"

Jerome and Mick: "Nothing!"

Victor gave them an unsure look and went back to looking

Mick: "So... what are you doing?"

Victor: "Looking for Corbierre, have you seen him?"

Jerome and Mick: "No."

Victor: "Why do you two keep talking at the same time?"

Jerome and Mick: "Why aren't you?"

As Victor went back to looking for Corbierre in the cabinets Jerome and Mick quickly sat on the pillow and smiled. Victor stood up and jumped back

Victor: "What's with the creepy faces?"

Jerome and Mick: "Why aren't you making a creepy face?"

Victor: "Okay... um... have fun with... whatever. I'm just going to run away now."

Victor quickly left shutting the door behind him

Mick: "Phew! Now lets see... CRAP!"

Jerome: "What? Oh..."

To simplify what Corbierre looked like, let me put it like this

1: Headless

2: Moldy from yesterday

3: Eaten alive

4: Squished

5: Missing an eye

It was not a pretty sight

Jerome and Mick got into a fight about who was right, who's fault it was, who ruined everything and who was the idiot. The door opened again causing Jerome to quickly toss the pillow onto Corbierre

Nina: "What was that?"

Jerome: "It's just you. Nina, you were a nurse, do you know anything about stitching?"

Nina: "Was Mick playing football again? Mick, I told you that wasn't good for the stitches on your butt!"

Jerome: "What?"

Nina: "Yeah, it was a few days before he and Joy went out."

Mick: "Nina!"

Nina: "Wait, you mean? Oh..."

Jerome: "What did Joy say?"

Mick: "I told her it was a birthmark."

Jerome: "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

Nina: "So... uh... what is this about?"

Jerome pushed the pillow off of the couch and showed Nina Corbierre. She jumped back in horror

Nina: "Oh my god! Is that... who took a bite out of him?"

Mick: "That was me, I was angry and bit him."

Nina: "Mick, you need to stop biting people! That's how you got stitches on your butt! Just be lucky your name isn't Charlie!"

In Alfie's room...

Alfie was packing up his suitcase while he had music videos playing in the background. He looked at the girls and got interested in their dancing. Before he knew it he was twerking... uh... trying to twerk.

Nina: "YOU WERE TRYING TO TWERK?!"

Later Alfie was being stitched up by Nina, the stitches were going on his butt.

Alfie: "I'm sorry."

Nina: "I can't believe someone is carrying your baby right now."

Alfie: "Can we just get this over with? I don't like that people are staring at my butt!"

Jerome: "It's so flat..."

Alfie: "So is yours, but I don't say anything!"

Jerome: "Mick."

Mick: "No! I'm not biting anymore people!"

Alfie: "WHAT?!"

Mick: "No, not like that!"

At Patricia and Joy's...

Joy came out of her room and walked towards the bathroom

Patricia: "JOY! YOU FINALLY CAME TO YOUR SENSES!"

Joy: "Okay first of all, OW! And second, no I have to use the bathroom."

Patricia: "I'm asking in the nicest way, but are you just going to lock yourself in your room?"

Joy: "For now..."

Patricia: "Joy, he's just some stupid boy who doesn't know what's good for him."

Joy: "But-"

Patricia: "I have a song!"

_When boys break your heart..._

_You shan't cry._

_You'll find someone new!_

Joy: "Why are you singing?"

Patricia: "SH! I'm on a roll!"

Patricia started dancing and completely forgot about Joy

At Carl's cafe...

Jerome and Mick were looking at things on the internet

Mick: "Why don't they have tutorials on how to glue a taxidermy bird's head back on?"

Jerome: "I know! I mean, this is the internet! If they can photoshop Nick Cage's face onto a cat, then they must have something for this!"

Mick grabbed the laptop and went to _Yahoo Answers_

**_BIRD'S HEAD_**

_HELP! When I was in elementary, middle, and high school I went to boarding school, and my caretaker Victor had this stuffed bird named Corbierre. He was freaky! Well, a few months ago he moved into an apartment of my friend's after he lost his apartment and now I'm in contact with him. Well, my friend and I Jerome Clarke who lives in apartment 21 on Melbridge Street, building 17, second floor, London, England,47577 just broke him! We were making a parody of Miley Cyrus' "We can't stop" and we tried to make the bird wall twerk. Now he's broken and we don't know what to do! I took a bite out of Corbierre out of frustration and I threw him in the sink... he's now moldy. HOW DO WE GLUE HIS HEAD AND EYE BACK ON?! I'M SO SCARED! O;DSGFDSJMXCGYUDFDVFXHVDYUCX!  
_

_Also, my name is Mick John Campbell, I'm 22 years old, I have blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, I'm 6'3", I live on Melbridge Street, building 16, third floor, London, England, 47577. My phone number is 137-222-592.  
_

_Thank you._

Jerome gave Mick a weird look

Jerome: "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Mick: "No, why?"

Jerome: "Then why would put all of your business on the internet?"

Mick: "I'm sorry, I'm nervous! And when I'm nervous I give details!"

Jerome: "I'm going to delete everything and then I'm going to close this tab."

Mick: "Why?"

Jerome: "No, dude, I don't want to be on a list of '_Best of Yahoo answers_'!"

Mick: "Well I do!"

Jerome: "Well I don't want to die!"

Mick: "Fine..."

Mick got rid of the page and sighed

Jerome: "I got it, we can go to Mara!"

Mick: "What do you mean?"

Jerome: "A few weeks ago she broke Corbierre and she fixed him!"

Mick: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?!"

Mick pounced on Jerome

Jerome: "AH! AH! A-OW! OW! CHARLIE BIT MY FINGER! _AHHHH! _MICK! MICK BIT MY FINGER! STOP! I'M BLEEDING!"

At Jerome and Alfie's...

Alfie was going through his comic books when he found a homemade comic book that he and Jerome made when they were eight

_THE ADVENTURERES OF ALLIGATOR RADIOACTIVE UNICORN MAN CHILD!_

_BY ALFREDO LEWIS AND JEROME CLAERKE_

Alfie: "Aw."

_MY NAME IS ALLIGATOR MAN CHILD, BUT I LIKE TO CALL MYSELF ALLIGATOR RADIOACTIVE UNICORN MAN CHILD, IT SOUNDS COOLER. ONE DAY I WENT OUT TO GET ICE CREAM_

Alfie: "Ha... WHAT?! NO! NO! WE WERE EVIL AT EIGHT YEARS OLD!"

Back in the living room Mara was operating on Corbierre

Mick: "Jerome-"

Jerome: "No! No, I- I'm bleeding, dude! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Mara: "SH!"

Low and behold was brand new Corbierre

Jerome: "I love you!"

Mick: "I like you! As a friend! Because I'm not over Joy!"

Mick fell onto the couch and started crying.

Mara: "Mick?"

Mick flung his hand back to motion "Go away" but instead made Corbierre fly across the room and into Victor's arms

Victor: "There you are. Daddy missed you! Yes he did! Yes he did!"

He looked up and saw everyone looking at him

Victor: "Shut up."

Mara: "Anyway... we found him!"

Victor: "Where?"

Jerome: "In the bathroom at her apartment."

Mara: "Under the couch."

Mick: "In alpaca land."

Jerome: "Dude!"

Mick: "You have nine fingers left, I have 28 teeth!"

Mara: "Okay, no! No, please don't."

Victor quickly left and came back in

Victor: "Why does he have mold?"

Mick: "He might of gotten wet when he was hiding."

Victor: "Okay..."

Victor creepily left and then did a happy dance down the hallway.

Mara: "Alpaca land?"

Mick: "28 teeth!"

Mara: "Dude, you need to have your biting issue checked out."

At Amber's...

Amber and Alfie were running around playing

Amber: "Get back here!"

Alfie: "No!"

Amber grabbed Alfie's legs and pants him.

Alfie: "Amber!"

Amber: "Oh, commando! Now lets- Alfie?"

Alfie: "Yeah?"

Amber: "Why do you have ass stitchings?"

Alfie: "I... I was trying to twerk."

Amber burst out laughing and stood up

Alfie: "Stop laughing!"

Amber: "You were trying to twerk?"

Alfie: "Shut up!"

Amber held on to Alfie and laughed.

* * *

**Before you say anything, no, I'm not making fun of the Black community (people? World? I don't know) I just thought it would be funny.  
**

**Second, I know this chapter sucks, but I haven't posted in weeks and I was starting to worry. Hey, I'M STILL ALIVE!  
**

**Also, I have an account on Fiction Press! I still haven't posted a story, but I'll tell you when I do. I'm Writergirl518.**


End file.
